Symbiosis of the Heart
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Witch AU. The familiar and witch world have been connected for a long time, the familiar's having a symbiotic relationship with witches, getting magical power in return for their help. However they don't feel it's benefiting them and send a team to infiltrate humanity. Natsumi is a witch who just wants to make love potions. Who knew her familiar would be her enemy?
1. Failure

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Also the cover image is sad clipart because I have no art ability.**

 **So here's another AU, even though I know a lot of you want me to write in universe stuff. I do have some plots for in universe stuff, but my sister was rather disapproving of me writing the short fluff story I had planned out and I wanted to write something maybe 10 chapters ish and short, so I chose to finally get my witch AU out.**

 **Summary: Witch AU. The familiar and witch world have been connected for a long time, the familiar's having a symbiotic relationship with witches, getting magical power in return for their help. However they don't feel it's benefiting them and send a team to infiltrate humanity. Natsumi is a witch who just wants to make love potions. Who knew her familiar would be her enemy?**

 **This story will only be 10 chapters long. As you know Gironatsu, kurumois as always.**

 **Will be K+ for now, but the rating might change to T. I'm not sure.**

* * *

"Another F...Augh...Mom's going to be so mad..." Natsumi tore at her report card, setting it ablaze with a flick of her wand. She tucked the wand away in her pocket after the action.

"At least I can still do fire magic. Geez, I most be the worst witch in the city to get this many F's. No! The worst witch in the world." Natsumi complained, grumbling. The ashes of her report card fell to the ground. She didn't know how she'd explain to her mother why she didn't have a report card.

"Tough luck, sis..." Fuyuki looked at Natsumi sympathetically. He hid away his report card before Natsumi could see that it was mostly A's and B's. A lot better than hers.

"You probably got all good grades again, I bet." Natsumi shrugged. "You'd have to be smart to have chosen the scholar course as a wizard."

Fuyuki rubbed his head a little bashfully. Natsumi was always telling him how smart he was. But really he just liked research, he liked to learn about the unknown. He believed that was the purpose of wizards and witches after all. To learn more and more. To use magic. To research the occult. It was perfect for him.

Their entire world was filled with witch's and wizards just like them. All humans were born with magical power and started learning how to use it by the time they were little. In addition to their academic classes about mathematics and reading they learned how to use spells and cast magic.

Each witch and wizard got to choose what sort of thing they would focus their career on, what kind of magic they'd primarily learn and study. Fuyuki had chosen the scholar course and excelled at writing new spells and inventing various new magic.

Natsumi envied her brother. He was so smart and he was living his dream. She however; not so much. Natsumi was in the charms course, learning how to cast good luck charms and trying to primarily learn how to make love potions. She wanted to be a sort of cupid to witches because she thought love was amazing. Being a cute idol like witch that was her dream.

However, she couldn't make any sort of charm worth crap. She hadn't yet made a love potion and in their school and even their city she was well known for making the worst attempts at love potions in history. They were disgusting. She was hailed the anti-cupid.

"You're going to have to tell Mom about your bad grades, you know. Even if you did set your report card on fire." Fuyuki told her.

"I can only hope Mom doesn't care." Natsumi didn't know if she would though.

* * *

Aki was a pretty supportive mother. She was usually at work though doing editing for books. She wasn't the biggest on magic, only using it to make life easier and so she wouldn't have to do housework.

On a broom was where Aki excelled. Natsumi admired all the dangerous sports that her mother did.

"So many F's, huh, Natsumi?" Aki didn't look too mad. Just like she was laughing.

Natsumi held her head in shame. "Don't tease! I really am trying my hardest. I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" Natsumi cried.

Aki thought for a moment. "Well, show me your stuff. Maybe I can figure out where you're messing up."

Natsumi nodded to her mother, thankful for her help. She quickly got out her potion kit and started throwing in the ingredients she was 35% sure made a love potion.

"Okay...So some lizard guts, a clump of hair...Durian for taste...Fish eyes..." Natsumi threw some other various disgusting things in and mixed the concoction that now had tentacles with her wand. She uttered a chant from the heart. "Slay someone! Make them fall in love!" Her potion was now bubbling.

It exploded.

"I did most of what the book says!" Natsumi cried, rubbing the ashes from her face. "The ingredients I remember, and uttering a chant from the heart. Then I tried to focus my mind on romance and cast the spells with my wand...So I don't know what's happening!"

Aki looked sadly at her daughter. She had some guesses. Despite what the schools were doing in this generation of letting the students choose what kind of career they wanted and want kind of magic to practice, each person was born with a special type of magic that they excelled at. And sometimes people couldn't do other types of magic. Their bodies just weren't meant for it.

And Natsumi looked like the typical sort of person who wasn't ever supposed to be in the charms course. She had no magical abilities whatsoever for charms or love potions.

"Natsumi, hun..." Aki tried to be nice, "Are you sure love potions are really what you want to do with your life? I mean, maybe the problem isn't your technique but that you don't really want to do this. Maybe your body is trying to tell you something."

Natsumi looked dumbfounded. "Of course I want to make love potions!" She giggled. "It's what I've wanted to do for the last-"

"Ten years?" Aki suggested.

"Three years." Natsumi corrected. It wasn't really a life long dream. But when she was passionate about something she threw herself in it.

Aki sighed. "Well I'm not sure what I can do for you then."

Natsumi frowned sadly. She didn't know what anyone could do for her.

* * *

That night as she was getting ready for bed, Fuyuki visited her.

Natsumi opened the door to her room to let him in. "What is it you need? I've had a pretty crummy day you know. And I know you're trying to be helpful, but being around someone who's so good at magic-"

"I'm not." Fuyuki confessed. "I wanted to tell you I know how you feel. Not being able to do what you want."

Natsumi looked confused. She didn't know what Fuyuki was talking about. Fuyuki was great at making new spells and he loved doing that! "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you a secret." Fuyuki told her, "I'm no good at magic either."  
"That's a lie." Natsumi accused.

"No! It's true. I can write really powerful spells but other people have to test them. I can't use them ever." Fuyuki admitted. "I have a very low magical output. Basically my magical power is weak. I wish I was born with more magic because I want to do so much with my power. But I can't." Fuyuki looked quite sad. "Grades are only so much. It isn't real world power."

Natsumi's eyes widened. She was shocked. She had never realized her brother was struggling. She tapped the cushion on her bed, letting Fuyuki sit by her.

Everybody had a level of magical power they were born with. People with a lower magical power could control magic better because they had less of it to focus on. Higher magical power was uncontrollable but had a huge potential for greatness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Natsumi told him. She knew her brother loved magic more than anything.

"I'm so good at writing spells because I've got an extremely low magical power. The reason you're struggling with spells is because you've got an extremely high magical power." Fuyuki explained.

Natsumi tried not to smile. It was kind of nice knowing she had a high magical output. It meant she wasn't hopeless. At the same time though she didn't know if Fuyuki was just trying to comfort her.

"You're strong, sis. So don't worry about your grades." Fuyuki smiled, "I have a weak power level to pair with my weak body. But you...You'll be making great love potions eventually."

"Thanks. But I'd like to know how to make them sooner rather than later." Natsumi shrugged. "And I might not listen to your occult rants much, but don't worry about yourself either. You can write up great spells and you do amazing research. So you're a great wizard too."

"You don't listen to my rants?" Fuyuki seemed a little hurt, but he hid it. "You know maybe my rants had some sort of secret technique to make your love potions better."

Natsumi's eyes sparkled and she grabbed Fuyuki. "Do they?" She asked, "You must know some way to make my love potions better, right? To make my magic stronger? To make me not the laughing stock of the school?"

Fuyuki smirked. "I actually do."

Natsumi hugged. "You're a hero!"

"But why do you want to make love potions so much? Is it really that important to you? Out of all the careers you could choose love potions seems a little...Out there I guess. Different." Fuyuki shrugged.

Natsumi blushed, "Well, I kind of want to make a love potion to impress this guy... He's an upperclassmen named Saburo in the crafting course. He's interested in embedding items with magical properties. I want to give him a love potion so he'll fall in love with me." Natsumi confessed.

"Um...You are aware love potions can't make real love, right Natsumi?" Fuyuki asked worriedly. Love potions were popular, mostly among teen girls, but they were very fake.

"I'm going to create love potions that will make real love! I'll be the witch that can create the best love potions. I'll be a love master!" Natsumi declared pumping her fist in the air. "So tell me how to get stronger."

Fuyuki rolled his eyes. His older sister was so childish. "Well, my suggestion if you want to be stronger is to tap into your familiar's power."

"My familiar?" Natsumi asked. She knew a little bit about familiar's. A witch or wizard could choose either an animal as their familiar when they were old enough to have one, or could summon one from the familiar lands. The familiar lands was a plane of existence that existed on the opposite side of the witch plane. She heard the familiar's there were some short frog like creature that were as intelligent and sentient as humans. They didn't have magic but once they were summoned by a witch or wizard and made a sort of soul-bond they could share their power. The witch's power would maximize with their new friend and the familiar would be granted magical powers of their own. It was a beneficial relationship to both because all of the familiar's didn't natural have magic and wanted power, it also helped the witches.

It was truly a symbiotic relationship. Most people summoned a familiar from the familiar plane of existence and usually gained a lifelong friendship. (Until the human passed away at least, then the familiar goes back to the familiar plane and their magic is again gone until they make contact with a new human.)

Natsumi though had chosen to take an animal as her familiar. At the time she had viewed it as more traditional. However her cat, (named Ms. Furbottom) hated her and hadn't acted much as a familiar and hadn't helped her power at all.

"I'm going to get one soon. I'm so excited!" Fuyuki smiled.

Natsumi frowned. She knew everybody accepted the familiar's and witches relationship as symbiosis, both parties seemed very happy about it, but she believed anyone sentient shouldn't be used as a tool to make humans magic more powerful. And for that reason she had put off the summoning.

 _It's not as much symbiosis to me. It's like slavery._ Still, she knew all the familiar's liked the relationship. She believed their species was called keronians.

Maybe she should go with Fuyuki to the summoning and go for it. It wouldn't hurt her love potions in anyway after all.

And perhaps she'd get a nice cute girl frog that would enjoy love potions as much as her. She could just imagine what she looked like in her head. Pink, maybe with a heart insignia. It would be perfect.

"You should come with me." Fuyuki suggested, "I'm sure you can bond with a keronian too." Fuyuki suggested, "Don't worry about the slavery thing. It really is symbiosis. I've done a lot of research on it to make sure our relationship with their species really is good for them, and it really does benefit both parties! Their magic was sealed off long ago and can only be jump started by us. Apparently when our dimension was looking into other dimensions of existence we found them at the exact time they were looking for us! We've shared technology and we've both become more advanced thanks to each other and have a lot to offer the other side. It's really a lot like an alliance." Fuyuki smiled.

"And are they bitter once their magic fades when their human dies?" Natsumi asked.

Fuyuki shook his head. "Their magic only vanishes if they go back to their realm. After their wizard dies they have the choice of going back a respected but powerless elder in their realm, or staying in our realm where they have their powers. Because of us they can travel freely between the two realms."

"And if they're fired?" Natsumi asked.

"Then they lose all magical ability and the bond they shared with their wizard. The bond breaks." Fuyuki frowned. "Their plane lives on the opposite side of ours. It's like...If we were a coin shaped planet they'd be the other side. It's really cool, huh?"

Natsumi wasn't really listening to his rant. She was just happy that there was nothing wrong with the relationship between familiar and witch.

 _I've never heard of one going rogue too and betraying their witch. So I guess they are happier with their relationship with us than I thought._ Natsumi realized. "Fine. I'll go with you."

Fuyuki gave a gleeful smile. "It's tomorrow! So you better study up for the magical test."

"Augh! You never told me there would be a test!" Natsumi was ticked. She heard the test wasn't too bad though. It was just a summoning ritual.

She was excited. Maybe she'd finally get the power to make love potions correctly. And maybe she'd make a good friend along the way.

* * *

"FAMILARS. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. SYMBIOTIC. RELATIONSHIP. WITH. HUMANS." Keroro pronounced each word loudly and individually as he made his claim, banging his fist on the table. He looked around at the four pairs of eyes staring at him. His platoon that had been chosen with him to make an important mission to the human realm. "They have a dictatorship over us." Keroro continued. "It's not fair! We study how to use magic just as much as they do! And yet we can only use it to help our dumb witch!"

Tamama nodded, agreeing as he munched on a bag of chips.

"We know. You don't have to tell us every meeting. We joined this group same as you. We believe in all the same views you do." Giroro told him.

Unaware to the humans, the familiar world was in a time of rebellion. At least half the familiar's did not believe the humans and them had a symbiotic relationship. They instead felt taken advantage of.

"Well actually, I just want to take down the humans. It's about time that there's a leading group – Us." Kululu corrected. "But I don't believe we don't have a symbiotic relationship. Ku, ku, ku. Cuz I'm not a dumb like the rest of you."

Keroro looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a genius. I've done the math and research. Fact of the matter is we do have a symbiotic relationship." Kululu shrugged.

Nobody believed him or listened to him, except Dororo. "We do?" Dororo asked curiously. But Kululu didn't respond to him.

"If you believe that why did you join the team that's supposed to start this invasion of the human world. That's supposed to take them down from the inside?" Giroro asked.

Kululu shrugged. "I think it's US that should have the dictatorship over them."

"You're kind of awful, you know that, right?" Tamama asked.

"Ku, ku, ku. I pride myself on it!" Kululu boasted.

Keroro paled. "Well, nobody's listening to you!" Keroro stuck his tongue out. "Why would so many keronians make up that the humans were taking advantage of us?"

"Simple. We're bored and want to cause some mayhem." Kululu shrugged. "And I completely agree with that logic. Familiars have had the same world, the same lives for a long time. And we've reached all the growth we can exponentially without magic. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro wagged his finger. "You're wrong! We the Keroro Platoon have an important job to spread the seeds of discourse and rebellion in the human plane and gather information for war on those humans! Because they're taking advantage of us and our relationship is parasitic, rather than symbiotic." Keroro paused. "Our job isn't what we were trained for to protect our witch or wizard. It's to figure out how to defeat these humans."

"Sure, don't listen to the super-genius. Suit yourself. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

Keroro glared at Kululu, "Now each of you joined this mission for a reason. You wanted to free the rest of your people, right? So I want to hear each of your reasons for why you joined, so no matter what happens, how tough it is on the human plane, you'll remember why you joined." Keroro smiled. "My reason was fame! I mean...Uhhh respect! And to free everybody of course. Also, cuz my Dad wanted me to be part of the rebellion."

Everybody didn't look all that inspired by Keroro's reason.

"I guess I'll go next." Dororo offered. "I just wanted to help Keroro because he asked for some support-"

Nobody listened to Dororo. Dororo cried.

"I wanted to enslave humanity! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu proudly declared.

"Suddenly I'm questioning my reasons to come on this mission." Dororo joked. But everybody was kind of thinking it.

"I wanted to get in good with Keroro and cuddle up with him! And maybe get super close to him...We'll fall in love on a tough mission like this...I mean!" Tamama blushed, "Uhhh it was to be close to my idol! Mr. Keroro!" Tamama pointed.

Keroro nodded and smiled, flashing his teeth like some sort of celebrity. They were pearly and white. Nobody swooned except Tamama.

"Well I wanted to free the people suffering on our world. I won't have anybody enslave by those witches. Me and my brother joined this rebellion to bring hope to the people. And um...To be war heroes. I'm going to be something us keronians can be proud of." Giroro smiled. "And when I go on a mission I always complete it. That I can promise you."

Keroro rolled his eyes. Giroro was always going on and on about his war fantasies. And he knew that Giroro had never completed the mission of purchasing all the items on his grocery list.

"Sure, Mr. War hero." Keroro teased, "Anyway, are you all ready to say good-bye to the familiar plane?" He asked, the tube contraption that they'd go in to get summoned was in the middle of the room after all.

Everybody nodded.

"Then let's not waste anytime. Let's go!" Keroro walked towards the tube, chickened out, and pushed Dororo in first.

"AHH!" Dororo screamed.

"Seems safe." Keroro shrugged, going in next. Everybody followed after them.

The five keronians were surrounded by a bright light.

"What's it doing?" Tamama asked as he hovered in the air with the rest of them. He held onto Keroro's arm. It felt like they were in some limbo, train station signs were floating around.

"Reading our aura." Dororo explained. "It matches us with the human who best fits our naturally sealed power. Isn't that romantic and great?" Dororo sighed. Out of all of them, he and Kululu were the only ones who had been to the human plane before. Dororo had been in the rare case of being matched with a very old man who had died after a few years sending Dororo back. But he had been good friends with him having learned all sorts of things.

Keroro bopped Dororo on the head.

"Keep your head in the game, Dororo." Giroro scolded. "We're not here to enjoy ourselves or help. We're here to start a war."

Dororo frowned. He knew. What a sad circumstance they were all in. His mind went back to what Kululu said. If it truly was a symbiotic relationship he didn't want to hurt it.

But he supposed he have to wait to figure that out.

* * *

Natsumi was antsy as she sat on a chair in the familiar channeling building. She kept glancing at Fuyuki wondering if her group would be called yet to go into the main room.

The people who helped with summoning usually took in groups of five. But Natsumi was still a little embarrassed about being there. She was probably the only one of her age to summon a familiar. After all she should have already had one.

"What's taking so long?" Natsumi asked, tapping her foot.

Momoka, a blue haired girl around Fuyuki's age clung to her brother's arm. "Our last two group members are late. They'll probably arrive sooner or later."

Fuyuki nodded. "It shouldn't be too long after that." Fuyuki promised.

The door opened and the two group members they were waiting on sat down.

To Natsumi's shock she recognized Saburo, the upperclassmen she had a crush on, and a girl her age who had transferred into her class a little while ago named Koyuki.

"What are you doing here?" Natsumi asked, "I thought you'd already have familiars. Never mind that, I'm just glad I'm not the only one with familiar issues!" She laughed a bit.

Koyuki gave Natsumi a kind smile, happy to talk. "I only recently transferred here." Koyuki admitted, "Before that I was living in the forest trying to get in touch with nature, like the rest of my sort of tribe do. We're a sort of witch who try to keep to our roots worshiping nature and trying to do things like our ancestors did to have a strong connection with the planets magic. I had a dog as a familiar and most of the animals were my friend, but once moving to the city it was suggested I get a familiar from this thing called a familiar plane. So after putting it off, I finally came here. Wild, huh?"

"What's wild is you living in the forest for most of your life. But nature magic is pretty cool. I've heard the witches who are naturalistic are pretty powerful." Natsumi complimented.

"You think?" Koyuki smiled, "You're the first person to say that's cool! And your aura looks like it has a powerful magic too."

Natsumi blushed a bit.

"What's your name?" Koyuki asked.

"Natsumi Hinata. Yours?" Natsumi asked.

"Koyuki Azumaya." Koyuki grinned.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends. We should hang out in class sometime." Natsumi grinned.

"We should!" Koyuki looked so excited. "I would love that!" Instead of giving her a hand shake, Koyuki pummeled Natsumi in a hug causing Natsumi to giggle a bit.

"What about you, Saburo? I thought you had a familiar." Natsumi was still confused why Saburo was there.

"I fired mine." Saburo said bluntly. "Thought seventh would be the charm. But I guess not." He sighed.

Natsumi paled. He had already fired seven familiars? "Why?" She asked.

"I was bored of him." Saburo shrugged.

Natsumi didn't know what to say.

"Group Eight. You can come in for familiar placement now." An attendant told them.

Natsumi smiled. It was finally time.

Soon, she'd have the magic she craved. They all got up, ready for their big day.

* * *

 **Unlike my other AUs I'm not going to remind you of what the characters are like every chapter. I'll just include it this chapter and possibly next chapter.**

 **Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo, Kululu-Familiars on the familiar plane sent to infiltrate the human, part of the rebel faction that believe witch/familiar contracts are parasitic. Keroro is of course the leader of their platoon.**

 **Natsumi-A witch trying to specialize in charm magic and love potions.**

 **Fuyuki-A wizard who invents spells. Scholar class.**

 **Momoka-Fuyuki's classmate. Super rich, is a Nishizawa.**

 **Saburo-In the crafting class.**

 **Aki-Editor, but uses a broom to perform dangerous sports.**

 **Koyuki-Used to live in the woods with a tribe that specialized in natural magic and a strong connection with the earth.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Contract

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **I wanted to include the second chapter so that you could actually have Giroro and Natsumi interact, since this is primarily a Gironatsu story.**

 **Anyway everybody gets their familiars and is paired up predictably.**

* * *

"You'll all place your hand on the stone slab one-by-one and a familiar will be given to you. They have their own civilization and society so whoever will be assigned to you will be the ones who are available. If you are dysfunctional with your familiar you can make a plea for reassignment and cut off your magical connection with them." A bored looking woman read off the procedure from her clipboard.

Natsumi's hand twitched. So it was just up to chance if she'd meet a lifelong friend and ally. She was excited though.

"Now...Who would like to go first?" The woman asked.

"I should." Momoka stood up, one of Fuyuki's classmates. "As a Nishizawa I need to ensure that I get a good familiar."

 _A Nishizawa?_ Natsumi thought to herself. That was a name she had heard often enough. The Nishizawa's were a well respected family in their society, very rich, very powerful and influential. Although they didn't have the most magical power they did other things like public speaking and dealing with the politics of society. They were the ones changing the world through their money and their vast wealth.

Natsumi's eyes widened as she realized the girl in front of her was basically a celebrity. "Okay." She agreed.

"Wish me luck, Fuyuki!" Momoka smiled, tugging at Fuyuki's hand and her voice softening.

 _Why's a Nishizawa hanging around with my brother anyway? Oh don't tell me she likes him? That's pretty cute even if my brother's an idiot._ Natsumi smiled. Love was beautiful. Fuyuki probably didn't even need a love potion to land that girl.

"Good luck?" Fuyuki shook her hand as Momoka skipped off to the rock.

"I didn't know that your girlfriend was a Nishizawa." Natsumi whispered, leaning over to her brother. Fuyuki blushed.

"You've got the wrong idea! Momoka is just a friend. She's got a similar problem to your's- too much magical power and raw energy and very little knowledge."

"So basically she's as dumb as bricks." Saburo piped in overhearing the conversation.

Momoka's hair spiked as she was walking elegantly to the stone. "SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL MAIM YOU."

Saburo laughed nervously to himself.

"So we get paired up a lot together at school on group projects. My knowledge and her power works super well together. So to get by in school we've been working together. So Momoka is a good friend and partner." Fuyuki continued. He smiled, "In fact, I don't think she goes many places without me! It's odd, she just shows up out of nowhere. How does she know where I am?"

Natsumi sweated. Momoka clearly had a crush on Fuyuki. _I guess my brother is the dense one._

Momoka finally reached the stone slab and placed her hand on it. A tube of magical energy in front of it lit up.

She was ready for her familiar.

* * *

"I'm up first guys." Keroro smiled, "As the leader I of course have to go first! And from the information our forces have gathered the first to contact this tube seems to be someone with great status. We can gather the weaknesses of humans easily!" Keroro bowed to his platoon and turned towards the glowing light. It was his time to shine.

"Good luck, Keroro!" Tamama wished, painfully slapping him on the back. Keroro keeled over from the slap and Tamama, not really knowing how to float in the air patiently for his turn tripped over him, falling into the light instead.

"NO! I was supposed to have the status!" Keroro screamed. But Tamama had gone in first.

* * *

A small tadpole like creature materialized in front of Momoka. He was navy blue.

"Ohhh! He's so cute!" Momoka smiled.

"Yo! Nobody's allowed to call me cute except Keroro!" Tamama growled, angrily.

"And I like his spirit too! He's feisty." Momoka was very enthusiastic about her pick. "Are you knowledgeable? Will you help me with controlling my power?"

"Control? You think I'm good at control?" Tamama asked. "HAHAHAHAHA." He laughed loudly, tears forming in his eyes at even the thought that he was good at control.

"You better be good at control!" Momoka grabbed Tamama by the head. "Because you are my familiar! Momoka Nishizawa!"

"Eep..She's scary!" Tamama realized. He was too dumb to even recognize the Nishizawa name and that he had been paired with a Nishizawa. _Wait...If I'm attached to a human now I must have power. Magical power._ Tamama was young and had never done this before, but he was excited at the premise of having power. He opened his mouth waiting for the magical power to form in him. It felt like a strong pit of energy. Or a raw burp. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" He yelled at Momoka's face, blasting her with an energy shoot.

Momoka blinked at the magical energy, wiping away ash from her face. "He...He has the same issue as me. Too much power, very little control." She was happy she had met someone like her, but disappointed he couldn't help her weaknesses.

"At least he can protect you, Momoka." Fuyuki assured. Although Momoka glaring at Tamama made it look like she'd treat him more as a pet. He didn't know if Tamama would survive. "Good luck," He whispered to the tadpole.

Tamama gulped.

Momoka sat down, dragging Tamama behind her and sitting him in her lap. "You can go next, Fuyuki! I have faith that you'll get something good from the familiar lottery!" She glared at Natsumi, Saburo and Koyuki like if they even thought of going before Fuyuki it was a bad idea.

"Thanks!" Fuyuki jumped up and happily put his hand on the stone. _I hope I get a good friend._ He wished.

* * *

Giroro helped Keroro up.

"Who knew that kid packed such a punch?" Keroro coughed. "Crap! Did I miss my opportunity to get the good status? I better go in now and try to fix things!" Keroro looked nervous.

"I don't think you can fix Tamama's messes..." Giroro tried to tell him, but it was too late. Keroro had ran into the light blinded by the greed of riches and a nice status.

* * *

A green frog like creature with a star insignia formed in front of Fuyuki. When he looked at the boy he smiled.

"Name's Keroro. Please tell me you're rich." He begged.

Fuyuki laughed, "No. I'm not! But you seem like a super nice guy!" He picked up Keroro in his arms and spun him around hugging him. "I have a familiar! I'm so happy to meet you Keroro! I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Keroro smiled. He was disappointed in the lack of riches, but Fuyuki seemed nice.

"My name's Fuyuki! Ohh, I can't wait to learn all about you and your race and everything!" Fuyuki was so enthusiast.

"Wait, Fuyuki!" Natsumi advised. "Let's figure out if you really want this stupid frog. Ask him what kind of magical powers he'll enhance and help you with!"

Fuyuki glanced at Keroro and Keroro closed his eyes trying to figure out what his magical powers were. Each familiar got a magical power when they came to this world.

"It's...It's just household chores and tasks!" Keroro cried. "I can only do the most simple magic!" He always felt he would be something special. But he wasn't. "I'm apparently just a dumb luck charm...I enhance a little bit of luck but that's it!"

At least he could do simple magic now. He fell to his knees though. This boy Fuyuki had given him such measly power from their magical bond.

Fuyuki looked minorly disappointed but tried to comfort Keroro, nonetheless. "There, there." He pat him on the back. "Sorry for giving you such weak powers."

"I think it was a little of both our faults." Keroro sniffed pathetically.

"Who wants to go next?" Fuyuki asked, picking up Keroro.

"I'll go." Koyuki volunteered and stepped up to the stone slab.

* * *

"We didn't decide on an order after Keroro." Giroro realized as the light lit up again.

Kululu and Giroro began arguing over who would go next.

"I'll go." Dororo sighed, "It's like you completely forgot to put me into the equation." He sighed and walked into the light.

He had done this before. He hoped he'd meet someone nice.

* * *

Dororo knew how to figure out what his witch was like as soon as he materialized. He just focused on their soul-bond to try to figure out her name and the power she was best suited for.

Koyuki smiled kindly as the pale blue frog materialized in front of her. He wore a gas mask and had a sharp star like insignia.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Koyuki." Dororo bowed, getting her name immediately. "You'll be very glad to know I'm similar to you. I also value nature and like nature magic. I would be happy to help you grow plants-"

"Boring!" Keroro yelled.

Dororo glared, even in the human world there was Keroro.

Koyuki giggled and smiled, "What's your name?" She asked.

Dororo looked up at Koyuki. It always shocked him when people wanted to know his name. It made him feel special, and like there was a chance he'd be paid attention to. "Dororo." He said simply.

"Nice to meet you, Dororo. I'm sure we'll be great friends. It's kind of weird sharing a sort of soul-bond with someone, but I'm glad I got someone like you." Koyuki shook his hand.

Dororo smiled underneath his mask. He would like her.

"Isn't that mask heavy though?" Koyuki asked, "Would you like me to sew you up something more convenient?"

"I would like that." Dororo nodded. Koyuki was a nice person.

* * *

"So...Who should go next...I don't really want to leave you out here in limbo all alone. I don't trust you here." Giroro glared at Kululu.

"Oh, how sweet~! You don't want to leave me all alone. I didn't know you cared, Giroro." Kululu teased.

Giroro grimaced. Kululu was the creepiest guy he knew. "Just get in there." Giroro pushed Kululu into the light.

* * *

Saburo had gone in front of Natsumi to go next. He had hoped he would get something interesting.

When the yellow frog with glasses materialized in front of him, he noticed two things about his arms. The first was the black ring on his left hand which sparked a little interest in Saburo's eyes. He had seen many familiar's but had never seen any wearing jewelry and the other was that his right hand was raised and his finger was jammed up his nose.

Kululu had a stance that made him look bored. He took his finger out of his nose and brought his hand up to shake Saburo's.

Saburo grimaced and shook his head. The interesting articles about this frog were wiped from his mind by just the disgusting attitude of him. But Saburo had to like that. No familiar had ever made a first impression like this on him.

He laughed to himself, slapping his thighs. "Hahaha! Very interesting and unusual." He smiled, "I wonder how long this one will last."

"I could say the same about you. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu narrowed his eyes. Like Dororo he had contracted with witches and wizards before since Kululu hated being useless and preferred having magical power. However they all had fired him because he was a big jerk. "Ku, ku, ku. I see you've also gone through many contracts. Interesting, Saburo." Kululu stretched. He liked a challenge.

"You seem to be a challenge too, Kululu." Saburo had also figured out his name from the brief contact he had with him. "Maybe you'll prove to be interesting."

Maybe this was the perfect match.

All of Keroro's platoon, Fuyuki, Momoka and Koyuki were unnerved by the pair. Natsumi however just sighed as she looked at Saburo dreamily.

"My turn I suppose." Natsumi smiled. She was nervous and excited all in one. She placed her hand on the stone tablet and a red frog materialized in front of her.

She looked at Giroro for a small moment, just confused. He looked battle-hardy, a scar across his face.

 _W-what...?_ Natsumi asked. He didn't look like he'd be good with love magic at all!

"So this is my partner? Hmm...I hope you're strong, witch." Giroro crossed his arms.

Natsumi wanted to punch him. Not only did he look like he was more suited for battle than charms and love magic she didn't know if he could be a compatible friend of hers!

* * *

Natsumi, Fuyuki, Giroro and Keroro headed back to their home. Natsumi was tired, all her excitement with the contract had evaporated when meeting Giroro. She didn't know if he could help her problems after all.

"Glad we get to live together." Keroro whispered to Giroro, "That way we won't be on our own in this mission. Remember act natural." Keroro posed in a completely unnatural way. "Don't make them suspicious."

Giroro nodded. He knew the mission. As soon as Fuyuki dragged Keroro away to give him the grand tour though, Giroro started acted cold and reckless.

"This is your house? I knew a human house would be so vast and pointless. It's so big."

"Because we're taller than you, dummy!" Natsumi growled, "What is even your name anyway?"

"Giroro. Yours?" Giroro asked.

"Natsumi." Natsumi sighed. Maybe she was just being too pessimistic about this match up. Maybe she just wasn't seeing something. She needed to give Giroro a chance.

"Meow!" Natsumi's cat, Ms. Furbottom was crossing by. Her mother didn't exactly like cats but had allowed Natsumi to keep one for her magic.

Ms. Furbottom hated her though. It was a problem.

"Is that a cat?" Giroro asked, "Awww...Come here, little thing."

"She doesn't like strangers." Natsumi told him superiorly. But Ms. Furbottom was on the ground rolling on her back and purring as Giroro pet her.

"She's a sweet thing. Heh, maybe this arrangement won't be so bad. Awww, you're so cute!" Giroro talked in a sweet voice to the cat, "I bet you'll tear someone's eyes out."

Natsumi's eye twitched. _Yeah...I don't like him._ She had been trying to get that cat to like her forever and Giroro was just better with it than her? No fair!

* * *

She tried to show Giroro around her room. "Anyway, here's my love potion kit...My dream is to make the best love potions in the world that can make real romance instead of some sort of fake stuff." Natsumi explained, "And as my familiar you'll help me with that dream."

Giroro covered his nose. Her steaming pot of love potion smelled like something rotten. "It's horrible." Giroro laughed, "You're horrible at making love potions!"

Natsumi growled. "I'll show you horrible!" She wanted to scream, "How dare you insult my hard work and effort!" She was about to launch herself at Giroro to attack. Although magic was good, nothing was better than her own two hands. They were built for punching.

Giroro summoned projectile weapons around him to protect him before she attacked, stopping her. "I knew my magical power would be a bit like my brother's." He told himself.

 _How is that magical power supposed to help me make love potions?_ Natsumi thought to herself. _Lame!_

"Since we're master and familiar I suppose I'll give you a word of advice. Love potions are the scum of the earth, magic wasn't built to play with people's emotions. No, magic existed to be used offensively." Giroro smiled.

"There's no reason to use magic to fight! Nobody's at war." Natsumi pointed out, "Instead magic should be used productively."

Giroro crossed his arms. He knew he was supposed to act the part of a familiar but he didn't know if he really liked Natsumi. At first he had thought she was some useless witch and after seeing her love potion kit he had just thought she was pathetic. But seeing that she wasn't backing down from arguing with him he smiled to himself. _Maybe the witch I was paired with does have a little fire to her. Some warrior spirit.. I wonder how much I can rile her up._ "Everything's a battle. Even interactions like these. If you don't keep on your guard, you'll end up dead."

"We're not supposed to fight, Giroro! We're supposed to be lifelong partners." Natsumi tried to plead, "And you will help me towards my dream no matter what. Got it?" She cracked her knuckles. If she was going to be stuck with a familiar she'd at least make him know who was in charge.

Giroro didn't back down. "It doesn't even look like you're compatible with a stupid magical career in making love potions though!" He spoke the truth, "Do you even have a reason to work towards this? What is the reason that sets your heart aflame?"

Natsumi blushed. She supposed she had to tell him. He was her familiar after all. "Well, umm...There's this guy I like at school...He's really cool and dreamy and good looking. His name's Saburo and-"

"That's shallow." Giroro said harshly. Natsumi snapped back into glaring at him. "So you're saying you're working on making love potions just to make some crush like you? Don't waste your magic on that. Why don't you just make him actually fall in love with you?"

Natsumi didn't know what to say. She knew Giroro spoke the truth but she still wasn't doing it. Love potions seemed more successful than trying to actually win Saburo over. He never seemed like he was that interested in talking to her after all. She remained quiet for once.

"Or did you just realize he won't like you?" Giroro sneered, "Is that why you're working so hard to change the truth?"

Natsumi punched Giroro in the face. He flew through the wall, breaking it and flying through Fuyuki's room and to the ground next to the house. Natsumi followed after him ready to fight.

"I told you to tone it down and act nice!" Keroro called after him, "I can't believe you already got your witch to punch you. Man, I don't think even Kululu got that hated."

Giroro didn't even listen. He just waited for Natsumi to get to him. _Fighting her is the perfect way to test humans strength. I know I'm her familiar and shouldn't fight her but I have a mission that is much more important than being all friendly with this witch._

And this was an opportunity to test his own magical powers.

* * *

Natsumi was ready to fight. She was filled with anger. How dare anyone say she was unlikable! She never backed down from someone insulting her.

She didn't even need to grab a wand as Giroro's guns hovered around her and locked onto his target. He smiled.

"You'd be wise not to challenge me. I have more battle experience than you and wisdom." Giroro told her. He smiled to himself though. He knew she wouldn't back down.

Natsumi glared and with a snap of her fingers, fire enveloped Giroro's guns. Perfectly controlled fire was set loose by her fists.

Giroro dodged when he could, trying to avoid her wrath, but she touched the ground and lava plumes shot out, scorching him.

He smiled as he flew through the air trying to twirl and get to her back to shoot, but she kicked him away.

 _She's strong. Her power is much stronger than mine. She's a warrior for sure._ Giroro felt something bubbling inside of him. Enjoyment. He hadn't had a battle like this in a while.

He tried to use all his expertise to prolong it, but the human was much stronger than he ever would be. Although he kept it going for a while, Giroro eventually ended up on the scorched grass as Natsumi approached him in anger. His body was a little bit burned and he was completely beaten and pummeled.

"Anything to say?" Natsumi asked.

 _Humans are strong. This will be quite useful to tell Keroro. Not even I can beat one human._ Giroro realized. "Nope." He smiled, "But I still don't see what you're mad about. That you can't make those pathetic love potions?"

"Stop saying that! I will succeed in it! All you have to do is try really hard..." Natsumi was shaking. Sometimes trying hard didn't get you what you wanted.

"But, Natsumi..." Giroro paused, "Look at yourself."

Natsumi didn't want to. She knew she was probably terrifying. She was violent and wrathful and filled with anger. Nobody liked her when they saw her like this. That's why she had to make love potions to try to be popular.

She instead looked at Giroro. He was smiling. _That's odd. He got completely beaten. Why is he smiling? Did he enjoy fighting? Weirdo._ It didn't seem like a sinister smile. Just a pure one, like he had really enjoyed fighting.

"Why would you want to make love potions when you can be this?" Giroro asked, "Admittedly, you completely beat me. I haven't seen anyone do that so easily. I'm impressed." He wasn't just playing nice too from his words. He really was impressed and he knew her desire to make love potions now stemmed mostly from insecurity.

"This?" Natsumi was confused as she looked down at herself. She wasn't bruised.

"You're a strong and respectable witch." Giroro told her, "I've never seen that sort of power." He neglected to mention it kind of scared him. Were all humans as strong as Natsumi? Or was she just so insanely powerful and tough? "Why try to be a witch who makes love potions when you could be a warrior?" He stood up, brushing himself off. "I don't like many things, but I have to respect your strength and warrior spirit. I'm even a little bit proud of you. I didn't know you were that tough."

Natsumi stopped approaching Giroro and blushed for a moment. Reaching up to her cheeks she tried to hide the forming blush and growing smile. _Nobody's ever complimented my magical power before._ She had always been a useless witch and it just made her feel so weird to have someone compliment her magical power. Even if it was a three foot tall frog. "I'm not blushing! Shut up! If you say anything I'll kick you too the moon!" Natsumi threatened.

Giroro smiled. He honestly didn't doubt she could do that. _Wait a minute, what am I doing complimenting the enemy? Is it because she's the witch that I'm attached too? And why am I happy that she's smiling?_

 _Ah this must be because of the soul-bond._ Even Giroro got a rush of adrenaline and a kick from helping out his witch. He tried to push it down. _You're not a normal familiar, Giroro. You have a mission. This is an infiltration. Being a familiar to a witch...That's slave work._

He was mad that he had tried to boost her confidence for a moment and tried to be nice. Grabbing one of his guns from the sky, he shot at her.

Natsumi dodged, but the bullet just grazed her arm, drawing blood. She grit her teeth. "That's it. You can sleep outside until you feel like being friendly!"

She then continued roasting his butt with her fire.

* * *

Despite being very burned, Giroro was still a little proud of Natsumi. The outdoors suited him better anyway as he pitched a camp and had a nice little fire going thanks to her.

He was worried though. The human enemy was immensely strong. They had a great potential. Could familiar kind even beat them?

This would be a tough mission. Giroro tried to push the worry that Natsumi had caused him aside.

Meanwhile, Natsumi sat on her bed, bandaging her arm and getting into her pajamas. She looked into her mirror at her face.

 _Do I really look like a warrior?_ She wondered. She had never seen herself as one. But thinking of herself as a warrior kind of made her a little happy.

 _Maybe he's not so bad. I mean he did try to shoot me, but he also kind of cheered me up._ She went to bed wondering if she liked or hated Giroro. She'd give him a second chance tomorrow.

* * *

Unlike Giroro, Keroro actually tried to gather information on the humans and not pick fights. Fuyuki luckily was a sucker and was willing to rant and tell him as much as Keroro wanted about human society.

Keroro had learned that each witch or wizard got to choose their career and place in society and what to study at a pretty young age. Fuyuki's sister was interested in making love potions and Fuyuki was a scholar and liked to make up new spells. Every human was born with a magical potential and Keroro had been paired with a very weak one.

"So...? Do you think you like this place and can make it into your home?" Fuyuki asked concerned for Keroro.

Keroro smiled. "Sure can!" Fuyuki's lectures were boring and were putting him to sleep, but Fuyuki was a nice guy. He honestly did feel a little sad that he had to betray him.

Natsumi passed by with a toothbrush in her hand. "How's your stupid frog going?"

"He's not stupid! Keroro's nice." Fuyuki tried to tell his sister.

 _Here's my chance. She looked strong when she was pummeling Giroro. So I need to appear like an idiot. Of course, as someone really cool like me that will be very hard._ Luckily for Keroro it was pretty easy to act natural. "Master Natsumi is so mean! But I'm not as stupid as some witch who can't even make a proper love potion."

Natsumi punched him in the head.

 _Idiot act complete. She just thinks I'm a dummy now._ Keroro smiled sinisterly to himself.

"I'm not stupid! I'll show you! I'll show all of you I can succeed! I'll teach everybody how to love!" Natsumi huffed, "You really are a stupid frog. I bet that name suits you better than whatever your name is." She left in anger.

Keroro smiled while rubbing his head. Man, she punched hard!

 _Humans really are evil. At least that one is._

* * *

Tamama was pretty pampered in his new home. Momoka had turned out to be loaded with cash! In fact, he had completely forgotten about the mission while Momoka was feeding him all the human candy.

"I'm so glad I got paired with Momocchi!" Tamama giggled.

Momoka tucked him into his giant bed. Tamama really was more of a pet than a familiar. He was super cute.

Still she wasn't so sure if she was glad about the partnership. Why had she gotten paired with someone who couldn't help her at all?

 _Maybe its because I have no dream._ Momoka thought to herself. She was in no special class, studying anything. So maybe she hadn't thought hard enough about what she wanted.

She didn't know what she wanted with her life besides Fuyuki. All she worked on was public speaking and politics thanks to her family. _Maybe what I really needed was a friend._ Fuyuki was her friend, but she kind of hoped he'd someday be her boyfriend instead.

"Night Tamama." She told Tamama, leaving him in his bed.

When she was gone, Tamama opened his eyes. He liked Momoka, he really did. And he actually had nothing against humans or thought they were taking advantage of him. He had only joined this mission to be closer to his idol Keroro.

Still remembering his mission he slipped out of bed to look at the Nishizawa computers and try to figure out human's weakness on the database.

"Sorry, Momocchi." He said to himself. He really did feel bad betraying her.

* * *

Koyuki was so honest. As soon as she had taken Dororo to her home, she had made sure he was the happiest he could be, taking care of him like a guest and trying to talk to him about the life they would live together and what she could do to make him happiest. She had tried to get to know him and played a lot of friendship games with him and had just fully allowed him into her mind and her life.

Dororo loved it. That sort of unconditional affection he had never had before. So he didn't feel the least bit of guilt just completely abandoning the mission.

"Lady Koyuki, there's something I need to tell you." He knew he was betraying his mission and going traitor but he didn't care. He trusted Koyuki.

"What is it Dororo?" Koyuki asked.

"I came to the human world as part of an infiltration team. I'm part of a revolution against humanity that wants to stop the familiar and witch contracts and make humans the one who are enslaved by familiars." Dororo told her.

Koyuki gasped.

"However after looking at the relationship between our two species better I have realized that it really is symbiosis like half of our species says. And more importantly..." Dororo cleared his throat awkwardly.

Koyuki blushed. What important thing was Dororo going to say?

"My friends who I joined this mission for haven't been very nice to me." Apparently complaints were the important thing Dororo wanted to express, "And you have been a better friend to me in a day than they have been in years. So I gladly give my loyalty to you and swear my allegiance and friendship." He bowed.

Koyuki nodded. She knew Dororo was risking a lot by telling her the truth. "I won't tell anybody. Not even that nice Natsumi girl." Koyuki promised, "I wouldn't want to put your old friends or family in danger. So I'll keep your mission a secret."

Dororo smiled under his new mask. He knew he had made the right choice telling Koyuki.

"Now." Koyuki poured him a cup of tea, "I was wondering if I could tell you a bit about the career class I'm going into. As my familiar you deserve a choice to what we will be working towards too, and I want to know your opinion."

Dororo nodded sipping the tea. He loved getting an opinion.

"I like mixing potions. I'm not very good at anything else. I'm pretty good at herb remedies and growing plants. So I'd like to work in the potion class growing specific sorts of magic plants for potion remedies." Koyuki explained.

"That's lovely!" Dororo smiled, "And you have a strong connection to the earth correct?"

"I lived in a forest most of my life. My tribe liked to worship natural magics and had a close connection to the earth. Your sort of magic is growing plants, right?"

Dororo nodded. "I'd like to learn how to worship the earth if you don't mind. Can I start doing your traditions with you?"

Koyuki eagerly nodded. Dororo already felt like the soul mate she had yearned for all her life.

"I do have to tell you though I've never used plant magic before. My last master...He was an assassin on your world. I had dark magic then. Although the connection was severed after he died I still know a lot about dark magic opposed to plants."

Koyuki nodded. That was fine with her. They could learn together. "The first step to having a good connection to the earth is having a good connection with each other. So..." She hugged Dororo, "Make sure to always hug your friends!"

Dororo smiled. Koyuki was the best.

* * *

Ever since Saburo had brought Kululu back to his quite messy house, they had just kind of had a silent staring match at each other as if they were trying to size the other one up.

He knew both of them had been through plenty of masters or familiars before. So it was kind of a match to see who would crack first.

"I guess I'll keep you until I grow bored of you." Saburo smiled.

"Ku, ku, ku. Same to you! Better hope you stay on my good side." Kululu grinned.

Saburo grinned. _He really is interesting. I've never heard of a familiar getting rid of his own witches and wizards. I've fired tons of familiar myself but who knew I would be paired with one who had done the same?_

"So what kind of magic do you have anyway? What kind of magic did I give you?" Saburo asked.

"Ku. Electricity I think. Now I can short circuit your lights while you're sleeping and flicker them annoyingly. Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu bragged.

"Wicked." Saburo sarcastically shrugged. He had kind of hoped that Kululu would be good with enhancing items. After all Saburo was in the crafting class. "Did you get different sorts of magic from all your previous masters?"

"Yep. Worked with a little of everything. Although because of that I've grown fonder of trusting my own abilities instead of the connection between theirs. I prefer using...Natural abilities like science." This interested Saburo as Kululu talked. "After all why fly around with a broom when you can have a cool little jet pack? Ku, ku, ku!"

"That's great! I'm in the crafting class and I could use help making new items.."

"Ku. You think I'm helping you just because I'm your familiar? Nah, I don't have to do anything I don't want to. Good luck doing the work yourself like a normal person." Kululu leaned back.

Saburo's eyes twinkled. Oh, Kululu was annoying. But he liked him. He would definitely keep him interested. Kululu was smart.

* * *

After their staring match had ended, Kululu explored Saburo's messy house on his own trying to get whatever information he could find on his new wizard.

He managed to quickly figure out that Saburo didn't particularly like school and preferred to ditch it. Eventually Kululu found some real dirt.

 _Ku, ku, ku. Oh this is interesting!_ Kululu grinned wickedly.

He approached Saburo about it the next day. "Ever heard about the wizard Mutsumi?" He asked.

"Course I have." Saburo shrugged, "He's a celebrity wizard that's good at almost everything. He's perfect." He spooned some soggy cereal into his mouth, not too worried about Kululu figuring out his secret. After all it was well hidden.

Kululu pressed a button on a remote for the TV and there was a magic show that Mutsumi was doing that was shown. Mutsumi wasn't able to be seen, instead dressed in extravagant garbs that covered most of his body. His voice was soothing though.

Kululu tapped his headphones. "Science always wins out. Mutsumi is a scam."

"What do you mean by that?" Saburo asked curiously.

"As someone who has modified my hearing I wouldn't be affected. But you said you were interested in crafting magic, right? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

"Yeah?" Was Kululu about to teach him something.

"Didn't know you were more skilled in sound magic. Ku, ku, ku. Isn't that stuff illegal because it manipulates people and can pretty much brain control them? Pretty pathetic that you learned a hard illegal magic only to become popular with teen girls and make the illusion in everybody's heads that you could do everything..."

Saburo stood up. "So you figured out I was Mutsumi. Pretty impressive. You haven't even been here more than a day and you've figured out something nobody else knows."

"Ku, ku, ku. I'm just that sort of guy. I've got to have everybody's secrets." Kululu laughed. "But sound magic is pretty interesting. Maybe you aren't as boring of a guy as I thought. Ku, it's pretty hard. I'd...Have to say I'm a bit impressed that you mastered it too and are manipulating this rabble of people."

Saburo smiled. Maybe Kululu would be a good familiar. Maybe even a friend. "Maybe I will keep you around. You do seem pretty interesting. I hate to ruin my record of not firing a familiar though."

"Maybe I don't have to be a familiar to you then." Kululu suggested. "Ku, ku, ku. Not like I'll be helping you anyway."

"Maybe you could give me a tip every now and then to help my crafting." Saburo saw that Kululu was scowling. "But I think and appropriate way to describe our relationship would be...Wave buddies."

Kululu nodded. "Wave buddies. I like the sound of that." It was better than the term friend anyway. "I suppose it'll be an interesting trip getting to know you then, Saburo." He smiled.

Saburo smiled. Even though he wasn't using sound magic on Kululu, he knew he'd eventually be his friend. It was nice to meet someone like him.

 _The matches for the familiar and witches this time were really spot on. Talk about destiny._ Saburo thought to himself.

And Kululu made no plans to abandon his mission just because he had a friend. He had a job to do after all and he was a professional. He wasn't like Dororo who just shoved the mission aside for friendship. That wasn't him.

He smiled to himself though. _Wave buddy, huh? These humans sure are interesting._

* * *

 **Going to include the frogs magical power and Momoka, Koyuki and Saburo's classes.**

 **Keroro-Partnered with Fuyuki, household magic, pretty average, a little bit of enhanced luck.**

 **Tamama- Energy beams. Partnered with Momoka.**

 **Giroro-Summons weapons. Partnered with Natsumi.**

 **Kululu- Electricity? Only going to use it for annoying purposes. He wields SCIENCE. Partnered with Saburo.**

 **Dororo-Plant magic. Used to have dark magic though. Partnered with Koyuki.**

 **Koyuki-Potions making class, likes growing plants.**

 **Momoka- No magical class, does public speaking and political work.**

 **Saburo-Crafting class. Expert at using sound magic to manipulate. Is actually the celebrity Mutsumi.**

 **Please review!**


	3. A Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **More Gironatsu this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Stretching as the bright sun hit Natsumi's skin, she smiled. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and glanced at Giroro behind her.

"Come on, slowpoke." She frowned.

"I don't even know why I have to go to school with you." Giroro grumbled kicking at some rocks as Natsumi picked up by his head and put him on her broom with her.

"Familiars and students usually go to school together to learn how to properly work together. Especially if they're new at getting summoned, like you." Natsumi frowned. "It's kind of annoying how I needed to enroll in all the familiar classes though."

Giroro gruffly sat on the broom. To get Natsumi off guard and learn about humanity he had been instructed to act nicer, so he tried to do as Keroro said and play nice.

Maybe human school wouldn't be the most annoying thing in the world.

* * *

Giroro groaned as he sat in the tiny stool they had given him. Keroro and Tamama were nowhere to be seen. Apparently their humans didn't have the same class schedule as Natsumi since they were a different age.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki waved and sat by her, "I'm so excited about learning more about familiars! Aren't you?"

"Last night I set my familiar on fire." Natsumi admitted, it just kind of slipping out of her mouth.

Giroro couldn't help but let out a chuckle in minor amusement. That had been a fun battle.

Dororo paled as he glanced at Giroro. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine. A human wouldn't destroy me so simply." Giroro growled. He didn't really want to listen to Dororo's concern so he mostly ignored him as the teacher started talking about the best way to bond into a familiar's power.

It was so boring. All of these lessons about how to maximize efficiency were mandatory on his world and he had already learned in school.

Natsumi seemed interested. Like she was honestly trying to get the most out of this relationship. Like she wanted to better herself.

 _She's a hard worker._ Giroro observed as he watched Natsumi take diligent notes. She must have really cared about magic and being a witch. _Pity that she's throwing all her skill into love potions though._

"If you wanted to learn this stuff I could just tell you when we're on our own. Don't make me sit through a boring class like this." Giroro begged.

Natsumi shushed him. "We are partners now, Giroro."

The way she said it sent chills down his back.

"So you'll comply when I'm trying to figure out how to make our partnership better." Natsumi growled.

Giroro didn't nod. He just sat back. _Well at least she's studying something useful. Something that might even help her reach her full potential._ It was better than her love potions. She kept pouring the toxic mass out her window and onto his tent.

It was literally acidic and burned through.

Natsumi continued listening to the lecture. Dororo tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Dororo told him.

"Then go. I don't need to hold yours or Keroro's hand anymore." Giroro shook his head.

"No. I mean I really need to go to the restroom." Dororo tried winking, to send a signal that he wanted Giroro to go outside and talk to him alone.

"Gross. Don't tell me." Giroro shuddered.

Dororo grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room with him.

Giroro looked pretty annoyed when they had finally reached the restroom.

"I can't believe that you're such a baby that you can't go to the restroom yourself." He scolded. Dororo glared.

"I didn't need to go to the restroom. I thought you would pick up on that I needed to talk to you alone. About our mission!" Dororo told him.

"...Oh." Giroro felt stupid now. He looked at his feet. "What about it? Did you find out anything about your human and humanity's weaknesses? Is she strong as well?"

"Giroro." Dororo's tone was serious, "I'm abandoning our mission. I'm quitting. My heart was never really with the rebel forces anyway."

"W-what?" Giroro was shocked by Dororo's change in goals.

"I don't want to hurt Lady Koyuki. She is my life now." Dororo smiled, "I just wanted to tell you, as my friend, that I've quit."

"This...Koyuki girl...You're leaving for her?" Giroro asked sceptically.

Dororo nodded. "She truly represents the good of humanity. I don't think humans are exploiting us. It seems like a pretty equal relationship."

"You've known her for all of what...Two days!?" Giroro yelled "And you're abandoning our mission just for that?"

Dororo looked apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"You don't really even know her that well!" Giroro pointed out.

"I don't care." Dororo shook his head, "I trust her. What we have shared...It's a bond only true soul mates can experience." Dororo smiled.

Giroro just gaped. Dororo was a sucker.

 _Out of all the people to abandon the mission for a pretty girl, I kind of expected it to be Keroro who was suckered. Well, actually he'd abandon the mission for a pretty toy more accurately, but Dororo I thought was responsible!_ Giroro couldn't believe this.

He'd have to share the news with the rest of his platoon.

* * *

Once Giroro returned, the class was ending. Natsumi seemed to be pretty chatty with her new friend Koyuki.

"You look like you're in a bad mood." Natsumi teased.

Giroro didn't deny this. "Is the school day over yet?"

Natsumi shook her head. "The next class I have is potions. It's the only class I have with Saburo."

"Oh. Your crush." Giroro didn't know if he really wanted to see him.

"Shhh! Be quiet. Don't let the whole school know!" Natsumi begged, but nodding a little bit. "So...Don't get in the way. I'm going to try to partner up with him to work on a project."

Giroro sighed. "Fine."

* * *

When Giroro saw Saburo, he frowned in dread over who was next to him. It was Kululu.

 _Darn. I hate that guy._ Giroro shivered.

"Saburo!" Natsumi ran over, "Um...I was wondering if we could work together on the project for the day?" Natsumi looked down at her fingers as she twiddled them.

"Fine by me." Saburo nodded as she sat down next to him. "You guys don't have to help us if you don't want to." Saburo told Giroro and Kululu. "You can go relax and look out the window or something."

"Ku. You don't have to tell me twice not to help." Kululu laughed. He walked towards the window and Giroro followed him.

Giroro tried not to look behind him at the explosion sounds of Natsumi's potion and Saburo's sounds of instant regret at the choice of his partner. He had to smile to himself though when he saw that Saburo had been blasted in the face.

 _Pretty boy got what was coming to him._ Giroro laughed to himself.

"Ku. So found any weaknesses of the humans?" Kululu asked since nobody was listening to them.

Giroro shook his head. "No. And I have bad news..."

"A human kicked your butt?" Kululu asked, "Ku, ku, ku. I can already tell. You have char marks on your torso. Man, you sure are weak." Kululu teased.

Giroro clenched his fist. Punching Kululu would draw too much attention to them. "Dororo's gone traitor. He's quit the mission."

"Ku. Kind of expected it. He was always a softie." Kululu shrugged, "I mean I like humans as much as the next guy, they're interesting and fun to play with. Easy to manipulate. They're not that bad. But I would never go traitor."

Giroro glanced at Natsumi when thinking over the 'humans aren't that bad' comment, "At least they're attractive." He said mostly to himself. Had to give credit where credit was due.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku!" Kululu had heard him though, "Don't tell me you've started thinking your witch is cute or something?"

Giroro paled, "No! I'm just giving credit where credit is due. They have to have something to their credit after all!" Giroro tried to deny.

Kululu smiled teasingly. "Sure, just giving credit. Makes sense. Ku, ku, ku."

Giroro growled at him. But Kululu had become bored by him and was looking over at Saburo and Natsumi's bubbling project.

"I don't think it can be saved." Saburo grimaced.

Kululu tossed Saburo a silver copper, "This should eliminate the toxins from your project and re-set it."

"You're helping me?" Saburo asked, looking at the silver copper that Kululu had obviously made.

"Only so that I can see you two fail again. Ku." Kululu said, "Next time, don't put an entire lizard in, just dip in the tail."  
Saburo nodded. So Kululu was giving him tips. "Thanks."

Kululu turned away. He didn't want Saburo's sappy thanks.

Giroro looked at Kululu curiously. Had someone actually managed to make friends with him? "You guys friends?"

"Wave buddies." Kululu corrected, "And be quiet."

Giroro smiled. At least he knew he wasn't the only who had slipped up about some sort of attachment to humans.

"Let's put some roses in it this time." Natsumi suggested, "They're my favorite flower."

"I don't think the recipe calls for them." Saburo told her, narrowing his eyes. "Also I don't really like them."

Natsumi frowned.

 _I like them._ Giroro thought to himself.

"What about some red aura?" Natsumi suggested.

"Don't like that either and don't think we should put in it." Saburo shook his head.

 _I like red! And I would have put it in!_ Giroro realized. This continued for an hour, Natsumi suggesting ingredients and things that she liked, but Saburo liking none of them. Giroro liked them all though.

"What about sweet potatoes? Nothing can go wrong with that." Natsumi suggested.

"Everything can go wrong with that." Saburo told her.

"Aww, but they're my favorite food ever." Natsumi sighed.

"This is a potion, not a food." Saburo pointed out. Natsumi took a step back and let Saburo work.

They managed to get a C.

* * *

Giroro walked home with Natsumi, confused by her and Saburo's relationship. Natsumi seemed down in the dumps from all her suggestions being rejected.

"You know, I liked all the things you said were your favorites." Giroro admitted.

"Really?" Natsumi asked, "Huh, didn't know we had so much in common."

"Which is odd. I would have thought you would have had more in common with your crush, you know, Saburo?" Giroro asked, "I have to ask, why do you even like the guy? Trust me, if he keeps Kululu as company you don't want to be near him. Kululu is the worst guy I have ever met."

Natsumi laughed. She didn't know Kululu very well, but the brief images she had gotten when Saburo had been assigned him and in class already made her creeped out by him. "I like him, because I could never aim as high as Mutsumi."

"Mutsumi?" Giroro asked.

"The famous wizard celebrity. He's mastered every sort of magic and has his own show on TV. He's amazing and so cool." Natsumi sighed, "He has concerts and all the girls my age go, they're crazy about him."

"Ah, so it's just trying to be similar to them." Giroro realized, "But if you like him, why aim so low as that Saburo guy?"

"I don't really like Mutsumi. I just like cool guys. That's my type. And Saburo's cool. He's a rebel." Natsumi sighed dreamily.

Giroro's eyes twitched in annoyance. He didn't know if he was annoyed because that was really dumb or if he was jealous that he wasn't up there in the cool category. It wasn't like Giroro was the most egotistical or wanted Natsumi's attention, but he had always thought of himself as cool. His type of guy- the battle scarred soldier was supposed to be cool. Not teen rebels!

 _I doubt a relationship like that can last. One where Natsumi only likes him because he's a rebel. Why does she have to be so weird?_ Giroro wondered.

* * *

"Want to spar?" Giroro asked.

"Spar?" Natsumi was confused. So now he was asking to fight. She had known he had liked the fight from last night. "Oh, I get it. Are you annoyed? Did that Kululu guy tease you about me kicking your butt?"

Giroro twitched. He had. Kululu claimed that Giroro had more weaknesses than the humans.

"I want to see if that strength you displayed last night was beatable." Giroro said honestly.

"I have a policy not to be beaten by frogs. So I suppose." Natsumi did like a challenge, so she went forward to attack him again.

This time Giroro held out a little bit better, but he still ended up on the ground, his butt kicked by the strong human in front of him.

"See? You should give up on thinking you can beat me and arguing." Natsumi sighed.

Giroro sat up. Yet again that heat was coming from his chest. He was happy with fighting Natsumi. And more importantly he was proud and impressed with her skills. "I still think you should focus on this sort of magic, fire magic and your skills as a warrior than love potions. You excel at it!"

Natsumi smiled. In those rare moments when Giroro was complimenting her she didn't really want to attack him. "It's getting late." She turned around not wanting him to see her smiling, "I'm going inside to go to sleep."

Giroro nodded. He needed to take a nap too. After all at midnight he was supposed to secretly meet up with the rest of the Keroro platoon and discuss what weaknesses of the humans they had found.

So far, Giroro had found none. He had only ever been beaten by them.

* * *

" _Giroro~"_ Natsumi, the witch Giroro had been charged with protecting was in front of him. _"You know maybe I will give up on making love potions and focus on being a warrior instead."_

" _I'm glad that you've finally realized that you should do something productive."_ Giroro smiled at Natsumi. Although his mission wasn't really to help his witch, he was slightly invested in her making the correct decisions. And he always liked to see a warrior blossom.

" _After all, I want real love. Not something from a dumb love potion."_ Natsumi smiled and moved closer.

" _Real love?"_ Giroro asked.

" _With you! You're so cool, Giroro. Even though I've literally kicked your butt every time we fight. And easily. You still act so cool giving me advice."_ Natsumi passed her fingers over Giroro's lips.

Giroro looked a bit shocked. Natsumi was acting way nicer than usual. _"T-that's a familiar's job..."_ He stuttered.

Natsumi then leaned in and kissed him. His eyes were wide open, but he didn't push her off. Instead he pulled her closer, putting his hand into her hair and pressing her against him...

Giroro woke up in a cold sweat. He wanted to scream, but he covered his mouth. _It's her darn love potions! That's why I'm having such a weird dream about her._ The love potions she was dumping out her window must have been having a weird affect on him. After all why else would he have a romantic dream about Natsumi?

Before he left for the secret meeting he went into the house and broke one of Natsumi's potion sets. She didn't need to be using it on him.

Natsumi woke up and predictably thrashed him, yelling in anger not to touch her stuff.

Giroro limped away. At least she had learned her lesson about using love potions on him. He smiled to himself. _But what if it wasn't a potion? Just because she's a strong warrior with a fiery temper doesn't mean I should be having dreams about kissing her._

 _Should it?_ Giroro was worried. Was something happening to him? It felt like he was changing. Sure, he admired Natsumi's abilities but he had called her attractive that day and then he had a dream about kissing her.

Something was wrong. He felt sick.

* * *

Giroro leaned on his hand trying not to fall asleep as he mostly ignored Keroro's rants about how he was doing. He did hear Keroro discuss the matter about how Dororo had gone traitor though.

"Has...A familiar ever settled down with their wizard or witch? I just mean is familiar human relationships even a thing?" Giroro asked, curiously. He didn't know if Dororo had betrayed his entire mission for a friend, but he suspected that the way Dororo was talking about soul mates meant there was something more to his relationship with Koyuki.

Still Dororo had known her for what was now three days.

"Ku! Asking for yourself? Developing some sort of crush on your angry little witch? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased.

"Wait! Giroro's developing a crush on Fuyuki's angry and violent sister?" Keroro was so confused but took what Kululu said seriously. "Knew it would be Giroro who would fall for a human. You owe me some money, Tamama."

"Awww..." Tamama handed over the money.

"W-what...No!" Giroro glared at Keroro, "You were betting on me?"

"It's always the strong ones who break. When you make it ultra clear that you won't be seduced by the enemy, guess what will happen? Murphy's law, Giroro, murphy's law. You'll be seduced by the enemy." Keroro told him.

"I was asking for Dororo! For Dororo! Not for me!" Giroro yelled, "Argh! I want to blast you all!"

Kululu gladly took the bullet fire. Keroro wasn't too happy about being blasted. Tamama hid behind Keroro like a meat shield.

After Keroro had recovered he went back to talking, even while glaring at Giroro. "Fine, fine. You were asking for Dororo. I get it. Now, let's get back on topic. Have you found any weaknesses of the humans? Or better yet, proof that they're exploiting familiar's for their own gain and imprisoning us in a terrible system?"

Everybody shook their heads.

Keroro sighed. "Well I trust the familiar lands that they are, even if we haven't found any proof yet that we can bring back to the more ignorant part of the population."

"Ku, ku, ku. I don't care if they aren't. I'll do the work I was paid for." Kululu didn't have values. His value was cash.

"I stole some flash drives from Momocchi's place." Tamama offered, "Maybe it has some secrets on them."

"I'll decode them." Kululu offered, "Maybe they'll have some weaknesses on them. Ku, ku, ku."

"I don't know if the humans do have weaknesses." Giroro didn't like to say this, "They're pretty strong. Especially humans like Natsumi and Mutsumi. I've fought Natsumi and was beaten but I've heard Mutsumi's mastered every sort of magic."

"Ku, ku, ku. Nah, you got it wrong. He's just a scam. He uses sound magic to make everybody think he's perfect." Kululu shrugged.

"How do you know that? You haven't even met him!" Giroro asked.

Kululu pointed to his head. "Cuz I'm smart. Don't question what I do and don't know. After all I know so much, including blackmail on even you, Giroro. Ku, ku, ku. And I haven't even known you that long."

Giroro paled. What did he know?

"The teddy bear." Kululu whispered.

Giroro shivered. How did Kululu know he had slept with a teddy bear until very recently. Kululu was so creepy. So he shut up.

* * *

Giroro sat at his fire, thinking about Natsumi. He was so annoyed at his platoon thinking that he liked her and misinterpreting his question!

It especially struck a raw chord since he had just had a dream about kissing her.

 _What am I going to do about this mission?_ Giroro realized suddenly. He had to beat Natsumi and hate her. She was the enemy. But he also was willing to admit he was proud of her a lot, especially when she beat him and did well at her natural element- fire magic.

 _Maybe these are just natural feelings a familiar gets when summoned. Maybe that's why I can't help but be proud of her._ Giroro realized. He started cooking up some sweet potatoes, hoping he wouldn't have such weird dreams if he didn't go to bed on an empty stomach.

Natsumi opened the glass door and walked out. "Look, I know you destroyed a vial of my love potions and I'm really mad at you..."

"But you can't resist sweet potatoes?" Giroro suggested.

"That too, but...You're my familiar. And I don't want to be constantly fighting with you. I really do want to try at this. Our relationship. So I'm willing to try to be friendly if you are."

Natsumi was always willing to try something. She sat down by his side.

Something about Natsumi's kindness and her nature to work so hard was endearing too. Giroro wasn't the type to think of kindness as a weakness. Instead it was an admirable trait.

"Fine." Giroro sighed. It wasn't like he was being honest anyway. "Can I ask you something, Natsumi?"

Natsumi took a sweet potato off a stick and bit into it. "What?" She asked with her mouth full. It wasn't the most graceful.

"Why don't you embrace your natural potential? Your fire magic? Why try so hard at something you're bad at like love potions? You seem a lot happier when you're fighting than you are at making potions." Giroro noted.

Natsumi thought for a moment, "Human society is peaceful. I don't know what its like on the familiar lands, but fire magic isn't valued here. Strength isn't valued. Instead it's feared." She thought for a moment. She had tried embracing her power when she was a kid. And everybody had been afraid of her. "It was lonely trying to specialize in fire magic, to be a warrior. Kids would pick on Fuyuki or even me in school and I would blast them with strength that only an adult witch was supposed to have. I was always scolded, and nobody ever wanted to play with me. Mom said that when she was little she was strong too, but I'm not like her. I'm not charismatic like Mom. I'm not perfect and beautiful like her or Mutsumi." Natsumi wiped away a tear, trying not to show that she was getting a little emotional.

 _Ah, so that's why she admires the celebrity Mutsumi so much. Because he's good at magic and she wants to be._ Giroro realized. "So you dampened your power and tried to do something more acceptable to be popular?" Giroro guessed at.

"I know, it sounds shallow, but I really don't see it that way." Natsumi frowned, "So don't accuse me of being shallow! I'm just trying to be what society wants me to be."

Giroro frowned, "You know, if you had lived on the familiar dimension I think they would have liked you. Strength is valued there, and your warrior spirit would be very appreciated. You would have liked it there."

"Well as a witch I can't go there." Natsumi pointed out, "You can travel freely between them, but I can't."

Giroro paused. He had never thought about it like that. He didn't know that witches didn't have that privilege. Maybe things weren't as unequal as he thought. After all familiar's couldn't be touched by witches back in their home.

He shook the thought out of his head. "You're beautiful. I mean, your power is beautiful!" Giroro quickly corrected. "You should embrace your power."

Natsumi smiled at him. She giggled for a moment. It was a nice laugh and Giroro liked listening to it. "Fine, but you have to promise me something." She looked into Giroro's eyes, "If I embrace my real power in fire magic that you'll stay by my side, no matter what, even if you're planning some dumb sort of thing like betraying me, you'll stay by my side, because you're my familiar." She reached out her pinky.

Giroro looked at her. What was he supposed to do? Lie? He couldn't promise her that. He was her enemy, even if she didn't know that.

"You take my pinky with yours. It's a pinky promise. It's not a real sort of magic, but I like to think of it as one." Natsumi moved his pinky to hers. "Well?"

"I...I will...I will stay by your side, Natsumi." He promised. And he could feel the words were real.

Natsumi smiled and separated their pinkies. Her smile was so bright. "Thanks, Giroro!"

Giroro reached up brushing his hand against the back of her hair. She looked a little shocked as Giroro leaned up as if he was about to kiss her from their moment.

But he didn't, "Bug." He lied.

"Thanks." Natsumi grinned. She waved to him and went back to bed.

But Giroro just stood there wide eyed and frozen to the spot. He had almost kissed her. And it had been on pure instinct! He had just moved up to kiss her because of an emotional moment.

That was when he felt something hit his stomach that wasn't so happy. Ever since he had gotten to the human world he had felt joy around Natsumi and some annoyance, but this feeling in the pit of his stomach was something much less happy. It was doom.

It wasn't a love potions giving him these odd feelings. Nor it was a punch. It was just Natsumi. Just being around her had somehow made him fall in love with her, these weird feelings creeping up on him.

He had fallen in love with Natsumi. And instead of happiness at the realization all Giroro felt was doom.

"Well, crap." He said to himself as he spiraled into despair and confusion. Could he get rid of it?

No, he probably couldn't. You weren't able to just wish love away. Could he hide this from his platoon mates? He could sure try.

But mostly he felt like a failure. Was it just fate to fall for Natsumi? His friends had seen it happening even before he had.

Was he that much of a sucker that a warrior like her had seduced him?

 _Darn love potions. Darn war on humanity._ He was just so mad at everything at that moment. Everything that was in his way and had made him dislike her, because that dislike no longer existed.

He loved Natsumi.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if you're enjoying this story or what you think.**


	4. Bodyguard

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. Do people still do this disclaimer thing? Or have I been doing it out of habit?**

 **This chapter demons are introduced.**

* * *

Fuyuki felt his and Keroro's friendship was strong. After only a week, he and Keroro were like two peas in a pod.

And that was why he didn't feel any worry when telling Keroro his secret. "I'm not the strongest wizard. I have very little magical potential."  
"No duh. Already knew that buddy. That's why I have barely any power." Keroro shrugged.

Fuyuki sat down on his bed. "It's bugged me for a while now. Being a powerful and strong wizard is my dream. I love magic and the unknown and discovering and researching new things. That's why I like to invent new spells, even if I can't use them." Fuyuki frowned.

"Must be rough not being able to use your own spells." Keroro frowned. Fuyuki nodded.

"But...I've discovered a way to change your natural potential. To get more magical power if you wish." Fuyuki took a deep serious tone.

Keroro looked mildly interested. As someone who didn't actually care that much about magic, he actually hadn't paid much attention to how to use it in familiar class. He did always like the premise of getting more powerful though. "Why haven't you used this method before?" Keroro asked.

"It's...Well..." Fuyuki bit his lip, "Uhhh risky. I knew about it for a long time, but it was only rumor, myth. Something we heard about from history class or were told not to try at all. But I've managed to research a way that makes it safe. I think I can do this. But I want your help." Fuyuki admitted.

Keroro looked up. This would be a great way to learn about humans. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to summon a demon, Keroro." Fuyuki said grimly.

Keroro didn't even know much about demons, nor did he care. So he shrugged and agreed to it.

* * *

Fuyuki had worked very hard on getting the potions concocted, the summoning talisman's in place and the scroll that had the summoning ritual written in a foreign tongue.

"After this, can I play with more of those cool Gundam things?" Keroro asked. He didn't think this was a big deal.

Fuyuki nodded. "I'm only going to summon a lesser demon. I'm not dumb, I know someone a demon lord is dangerous. But if I can trap a lesser demon I should be able to get the power I need." Fuyuki nodded.

"Why is summoning a demon lord dangerous?" Keroro asked.

"They're highly manipulative. They'll search for anything they want and use whatever means necessary to get it. They don't care about emotions, values or morals. They aren't like you or me. They kill and devour our souls without a second thought." Fuyuki grimaced, "And they're way more powerful than we are. Not only that but they're sentient and highly intelligent unlike a lesser demon. Lesser demons are more like animals." Fuyuki explained.

 _I wonder if Kululu is a demon._ Keroro thought to himself about his most dislikable platoon member. _Nah, he might act like one, but he's as keronian as the rest of us!_

"Okay, so we're going to trap one?" Keroro asked. "I didn't know demons were on the human plane." He never learned about demons in school. Well, that or he wasn't listening. _Humans are frightening if they have to live on a plane with demons._

"No!" Fuyuki said quickly, "They aren't on the human world. You know about how the familiar and human world are on other side of this dimension? Like a flat coin, heads being the human world and tails being the familiar world. They're very connected."

"Yeah, so?" Keroro asked.

"The rim of that coin would be the demon world then. Or what us humans sometimes call the 'third world' It lays between both of our worlds, sucking out energy from each of them. Existing as a parasite." Fuyuki shuddered. "Luckily, its trapped there. So there's no way for them to access our worlds unless someone from the outside summons them in. With dark magic there's always a risk of using too much and creating a hole in the world, where demons can squeak through."

Keroro listened for once to Fuyuki's rant. He wasn't aware there was something between their worlds sucking out energy from his world. It was unsettling.

He trusted Fuyuki to be able to summon one successful though. Maybe once they trapped one he could prove to the rest of the familiar's that humans were similar to them, parasites sucking at their world.

"Let's do this." Keroro smiled.

Fuyuki nodded and pulled open the scroll, he started chanting words that Keroro didn't know but knew they sounded cryptic.

All of the lights in the room went out and a chilly wind went through the air despite the windows not being opened. A black circle appeared in the middle of the room.

"Get a jar!" Fuyuki yelled.

Keroro held a jar. And a monster- Barely a head on it, just four arms and a torso crawled out of the black spear. There were no legs on the creature, instead there was arms.

"It's...It's bigger than I think a jar can hold." Keroro realized.

The head of the torso opened up and a jaw appeared with ragged teeth. "KREEEEEEEE" An inhumane scream formed in the demon and it leaped at Fuyuki, it's hands taking on a sharp claw like feature.

"AHHH!" Fuyuki screamed as it leaped at him. The claw marks on his floor were pulsing with this black ooze filled with dark magic.

Even a lesser demon was stronger than him. Maybe this was why summoning demons was forbidden.

* * *

Natsumi was sleeping soundly in her room, tucked in and dreaming sweet dreams about being announced a sort of cupid of the witch world.

She woke up instantly when she heard her brother's loud agony filled scream.

"Fuyuki!" She ran towards his room, as his door hung open the hinges torn off. Fuyuki was on the ground trying to pull a demon off of his body.

Keroro was trying to distract it so it would get off of Fuyuki and stop clawing at him.

"W-what..." Natsumi recognized that the thing on top of Fuyuki was a demon. She had heard about them in class, but she didn't know why it was here or how it attacked her brother. All she knew was she was going to kill it.

 _Giroro told me I'm a warrior. And no way is a warrior going to lose to a demon._ Natsumi didn't even care about safety and not setting the house ablaze with her fire magic. She was going to kill that thing.

"Come over here and pick on someone your own size!" Natsumi yelled, her fists blazing with fire.

The demon turned it's attention to her.

* * *

Giroro could hear a fight happening. And the moment he heard the sound of screaming, he was ready to join in the action.

 _Thinking about my current predicament will have to wait._ Giroro ran into the Hinata house and up the stairs to Fuyuki's room.

He saw Natsumi on the floor, desperately trying to keep four arms from clawing at her.

 _W-what...What is that?_ Giroro paled. _It doesn't matter. If it's hurting Natsumi..._ He pulled out his guns.

"Giroro!" Fuyuki was lying on the floor, bleeding. "Give some of your magical power to my sister to help her." He knew that all familiar's could do that. To maximize a witch's power a familiar had to poor his energy into her.

Giroro frowned. No way was he going to do that. It seemed like slave work. Instead he shot at the demon to get its attention. _I'm not like a normal familiar. I'm undercover. But that doesn't mean I'll watch Natsumi die._

And even if he did poor his magical power into Natsumi, it was likely that it wouldn't help her. If she couldn't beat it on her own, it was likely stronger than anything Natsumi could muster. It didn't seem to be affected by fire magic.

The demon didn't even scream as it turned to Giroro. It crawled off of Natsumi and ran at him, in a charge.

Giroro smiled. _That's right. Come closer. I'll just get you in my target range..._ All of his guns were locking on.

And Natsumi jumped at the demon again to tackle it. "I'm your opponent, remember?" Maybe she thought Giroro couldn't handle a real demon and that was why she jumped at it. Maybe she knew that Giroro was weaker than her and if she couldn't beat it, it would tear him limb from limb. Either way it ruined Giroro's plans.

 _Urgh._ It wasn't like he didn't like Natsumi going into battle. But this seemed like an opponent that she couldn't beat. _How can I protect you if you won't let me?_ He could at least try to take up the role of a bodyguard for her. After all, he had promised to be by her side. He never said it had to be as her familiar.

It was against his mission to truly be her familiar. But a bodyguard...Was still technically off limits since he was her enemy, but Giroro really didn't want Natsumi to die.

And seeing the demon clawing at her as she kept throwing it to the ground made his heart cry out in pain. It hurt to see her scream every time it attacked her.

 _It might be against my mission to protect her. But I have to. If...If she were to die..._ He hadn't known her very long. And he supposed it was now hypocritical of him to be yelling at Dororo for abandoning everything for someone who was pretty much a stranger, but he knew somewhere in his heart that if she died he would likely regret it for the rest of his life.

At this moment, in his mind, fighting off this thing attacking Natsumi was more important than the mission.

The demon stood on its hind arms and charged at Fuyuki and Natsumi again, scratching them. Fuyuki had turned around trying to flee and parts of his shirt were cut off, dark black scratches down his back. Natsumi had tried to block with her arms, and the same black scratches were on them.

Giroro stepped in front of her. "Let me handle this. I'm your familiar. You're injured right now. Another attack might possibly kill you." Giroro told her. _I'll protect you, or die with you here to this enemy. I have no desire to stand by and watch._

"You're my familiar not my bodyguard." Natsumi teased, even in a dire condition cracking jokes and trying to rile Giroro up.

Giroro smiled. That was the attitude he liked. "I'm a warrior too. And it's a warrior's duty to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"You mean Fuyuki, cuz he's pretty weak. I can keep fighting and protecting myself just fine..." Natsumi drawled even though she was swaying back and forth. The claw marks were seeping at her energy.

Giroro smiled. He knew she could. But in case something bad happened to her he didn't want to risk it. "Just let me protect you, okay!" He yelled.

The demon couldn't hear very well, so it didn't care much for this yelling. Instead it opened it's jaw and a firey like dark energy flowed out at Giroro, pushing him through the wall and onto the floor in the next room.

It then turned back to Natsumi.

Giroro opened his eyes wide as he looked down at his hands. He had gotten hit by a lot of enemies, and because of that he had gained a lot of skills in judging an opponent's strength from one hit. It wasn't like he was seriously injured from such a blast. He knew he could get up again.

But the way his energy was being depleted from such a blast, like a parasite, made Giroro know that even at his full strength he couldn't win this.

This thing was likely a completely different species than anything he had encountered and his and Natsumi's sort of magic wasn't compatible against it. It wasn't a matter of who was stronger. It was a matter of that he was attacking with something the creature was strong against. There was a possibility if he held out and kept attacking it over and over again he might win, but there would be casualties.

 _What kind of magic would it be weak too then?_ Giroro thought to himself. His magic- summoning guns, and bullets with magical energy, was useless against it. Natsumi's fire magic did nearly nothing. Fuyuki and Keroro were already useless.

So what could stand against it?

 _High defensive magic._ Giroro realized. _To beat it you not only need a fluidity in attacks but you need to not be hit by any of its attacks._ And unfortunately Giroro only knew one person who was smart and had a magical class that might be defensive enough to beat it- Saburo.

Giroro knew he wanted to fight the monster. He had made a vow to fight with Natsumi or die trying. But right now Natsumi's life was more important than his pride. _Man, I really fell hard didn't I?_ Giroro almost laughed at his pathetic nature as he got up and picked up a phone.

Luckily Saburo's number was saved to it, since he was Natsumi's crush.

He needed to swallow his pride and ask for help though. Saburo might be the only one who could beat it.

"Hello?" Giroro asked. He hated bringing Natsumi's crush over to save her life. If it was true that Giroro was in love with her, this guy was now competition. And more than anything he liked beating competition.

He'd give Saburo the small victory for Natsumi's heart though. Anything to prolong her life. "It's Giroro." Giroro spoke on the phone, "I need you to come over to Natsumi's place immediately. There's some sort of dark creature attacking her. Your crafting skills might be the only thing to stop it."

"Dark...Creature? You mean a demon?" Saburo asked, "I'll be there immediately."

He didn't know what to do about it though. From the small time he had been in school he had heard there were only two ways to defeat a demon- light magic, which you had to be born with to be any good at, or dark magic, which he also didn't know how to use.

If he had been smart he would have called Dororo up, but he barely knew anything about Koyuki's familiar to know that Dororo used to know how dark magic worked and had used it for a small amount of time with his last master. He no longer had it though.

"Come on Kululu. I think some of my classmates might have summoned a demon." Saburo frowned. Fuyuki and Natsumi sure were something. He wondered which one of them had tried to break the taboo and attempted the forbidden. They were both pretty dumb so he really didn't know.

Kululu got up from the ground he was lounging on immediately. He nodded and followed after Saburo.

* * *

Saburo and Kululu rushed into Fuyuki's room. Natsumi and Fuyuki were both lying on the ground pretty damaged as Giroro was attempting to fend off the demon and Keroro was hiding under the bed.

"I've never met a demon before." Saburo smiled. He wondered if some of his talisman's could even do any good against it. He pulled out his wand- something he himself had changed and modified with crafting.

"Let's see if yo can handle this..." Saburo tried to draw in the air with his wand a shield, summoning it from his house. He then drew a few daggers that were also summoned from his room, sending them flying at the demon.

"Saburo...Came to rescue me?" Natsumi asked, recovering briefly to sit up.

 _I thought you were down for the count a second ago..._ Giroro sweat-dropped. _I guess that's the power of love for you. Maybe that's why I can keep on fighting when I'm wounded._ Love really did give you determination.

The daggers hit the demon but were absorbed into its flesh. It didn't even cry out in pain.

"N-nothing?" Saburo's voice wavered. The demon started crawling towards Saburo. Saburo held his shield up high.

 _I was wrong. The crafting skill doesn't affect it at all!_ It was another incompatible magic. And Giroro felt briefly sorry for sending Saburo to his death. Briefly. Saburo was a human wizard after all and his enemy. It really wasn't any loss to him if Saburo died.

The demon pulled Saburo's shield off his arm, eating it and absorbing the magic. It grabbed Saburo's arm like it was a toothpick.

"That's enough. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu had been watching this to see how Saburo would do against a demon and stepped in, to try his luck.

 _Well, at least Kululu will die too. So maybe it wasn't a completely bad day._ Giroro tried to look on the bright side of things. He knew he didn't really want Kululu to die, Kululu was his ally after all, but man Kululu was a creepy jerk.

Kululu held his left hand up, the one with a black ring on it. Black snake like energy started seeping from the ring and twirling around the demon. "You might have been a grade A catastrophe to these useless idiots, but not to me. Ku, ku, ku."

The demon tried to reach up, to get out of the twisty dark magic, but it couldn't escape. The twines still emitting from the ring snaked around the demon, squeezing it more and more.

Kululu just laughed and laughed. Eventually the demon popped, and instead of spewing across the room, was reabsorbed into Kululu's ring.

Everybody just stared at him.

"What...What was that?" Natsumi asked as Kululu dusted off his ring.

"Dark magic. One of the few things that can defeat a demon. Ku, ku, ku. Thought you knew that." Kululu shrugged.

"But...I thought you got electrical magic from our contract..." Saburo pointed out. Kululu shrugged.

"I might have straight up lied. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu leaned against the wall, shaking his head at the mess of the floorboards clawed up and a wall blasted open.

 _No...It's not that he lied. That magic wasn't made from his contract. It was from that ring on his finger._ Giroro realized. He glanced at Saburo who also looked like he realized Kululu was lying.

Kululu had magic from a contract with a wizard and magic of his own. But that was impossible. Familiar's couldn't have magic on their own. That was what had made the familiar's seek contracts with the humans in the first place. But Kululu had always had that ring, ever since Giroro had met him. Even in the familiar plane he wore it.

"What does that ring do?" Giroro asked, "Where did you get it?" _How did a familiar get magical power?_

"It absorbs the energy of demons." Kululu answered honestly, "That's why it didn't spew its toxins all over the place. It's strength is now mine."

"Darn...I wanted that..." Fuyuki moaned on the floor having the wrong sort of priorities.

"Ku, ku, ku...I don't think you do. These things...are rare to come by...And the way to obtain them isn't exactly something I would recommend to anyone." For once Kululu didn't look like he was joking and was just solemn.

Saburo knelt down and examined Fuyuki and Natsumi's injuries. "My crafting might not have been able to destroy the demon, but I'm sure I can summon one of the bandages I've created to cure wounds." He summoned some bandages and helped both of them. "You're lucky me and Kululu were here...Now who was the idiot who summoned a demon?"

Keroro crawled out of under the bed. "It was Fuyuki."

"Keroro!" Fuyuki gasped. Keroro had tattled on him.

Kululu crossed his arms as Saburo finished bandaging Natsumi and moved onto Giroro. "Are you an idiot? Even lesser demons are dangerous. If you didn't have me around you would have all been dead."

"I could have taken it." Natsumi drawled.

 _That's my girl!_ Giroro smiled, even though he knew Natsumi also would have probably died.

"No. You couldn't. Demons can only be affected by two types of magic. Dark and light. And even if you happen to have that sort of magic it's very unlikely that you'll kill them. They'll just flee and bide their time preying upon whatever world you've summoned them into. Ku, ku, ku. It was an idiot thing to do and not only could you have gotten yourself killed by bringing it into this world, you could have gotten a lot of other people killed as well." Kululu glared at Fuyuki, "It's forbidden to summon them for a reason. I can't believe I'm the one who has to lecture you on the laws."

Fuyuki shivered. "I...I just thought I might be able to trap it. To contain it."

"Man, my brother is dumb." Natsumi's leg twitched as she sat on the floor. "And you! Stupid frog. If you knew he did it, you must have helped him. Do familiar schools not teach you the dangers of demons? Why weren't you a voice of reason?" She blamed Keroro too.

Keroro paled. "I...I didn't pay attention in school."  
"I can't really blame him for that." Saburo shrugged.

Natsumi punched Keroro on the head. Keroro wondered if he would have rather fought a demon than Natsumi.

"I'm sorry! Don't blame him!" Fuyuki begged, "It was all on me. I wanted power...And I knew demons were able to give power to whoever summoned them."

"Fuyuki, demons are the biggest threat to the wizard world." Natsumi reminded.

 _That's what you think. Familiar's will be a bigger threat._ Giroro glanced to Keroro and Kululu.

"They don't have souls. And true they might have an intense dark power, but the only thing they know is desire. Not loyalty. They want to be out of their prison between our two worlds. They want to be free to roam around. And the people who summon them might get power briefly, but the demon will eventually kill them and be on their merry way doing all they want to the world they were set upon." Natsumi continued, "They're heartless and only care about themselves."

"Still, I'm sure other people have made the same mistake that Fuyuki did." Saburo pointed out, "After all there's cults that worship demons. Their magic has been sealed nowadays so they can't summon any, but they still desire the power that the demons can grant. So there are tons of other people who have made the same dumb mistake."

"I just hope he learns from his mistakes. Ku, ku, ku. I don't want to have to get off my lazy butt and kill another demon." Kululu admitted. His reasons and motives for not having Fuyuki summon a demon were less than pure. "Anyway, did you close the gate properly after summoning so another demon wouldn't crawl through?"

"Y-yeah." Fuyuki nodded. He believed he had closed it. Of course he hadn't ever summoned a demon before so he wasn't entirely sure. But he didn't really want Saburo, Natsumi, and Kululu yelling at him again. Anyway it didn't look like another portal was opening and anything was sneaking through.

"I kind of feel sorry for those demons." Keroro admitted after thinking for a moment, "I bet all they want to do is be free. Familiar's are kind of like that too. Unable to be as free as humans in our world and do magic. But our bodies constantly desire to do magic, it's like something's missing if we don't have magical properties. We can only do that if we make a contract though...Kind of like how demons can only get to this world if someone summons them."

Giroro knew what Keroro was doing. He was making a propaganda speech about their sorry condition. But it wasn't in the best tact.

"I don't feel sorry for them at all. They want to manipulate, destroy and kill us. And they wouldn't have a second thought against it." Kululu glared at Keroro's remorse, knowing that even if it was a propaganda message it was a bad one.

"You only say that because you had magic in the familiar world unlike the rest of us! All because of that ring..." Keroro glared. It seemed like Keroro had picked up that Kululu's dark magic came from the ring and not from him too.

"I only say that because I'm smarter than you and know that demons are dangerous. I didn't help a dumb kid summon one." Kululu pointed out. "Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro looked like he wanted to yell more at Kululu.

"We should be going. Good luck fixing your house!" Saburo said quickly as he picked up Kululu before Kululu and Keroro could get into a fight.

Kululu glared at them as Saburo set him on his shoulders and walked away.

"So..." When they were out of earshot Saburo started speaking, "That ring...You didn't obtain it from summoning a demon, did you?"

"Why do you say that?" Kululu asked.

"Well you know what they say, people only know the dangers of something when they've seen it themselves before." Saburo pointed out, "And you seem to take demons quite seriously."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Kululu asked, "No way would I summon a demon. I know they're completely heartless. I just know my limits. That's why I know they're dangerous."

Saburo stopped pushing the subject.

* * *

Giroro looked over Natsumi, making sure she wasn't hurt before she went back to bed.

"I'll...I'll protect you, you know. If that happens again." Giroro said in barely a whisper. He felt guilty that Natsumi had gotten more injured than him. True, it was because she was charging at it more, but she still wasn't supposed to get hurt.

Natsumi smiled at him. "You're not my bodyguard."

Giroro blushed. _Crap! I'm acting more like her protector than her familiar._ He knew part of the reason for his desire to protect her was because of the bond they shared as master and familiar. But he knew most of it was because of his feelings. _I'm going to start a war with her species. I...I can't love her._ Giroro knew there was no way to stop loving her though.

He would always be concerned for her safety.

"Thanks though. For helping." Natsumi nodded at him.

Giroro didn't know praise could make him feel so sweet. "It's all in a warrior's duty." He turned around hiding his smile.

Both of them were smiling so much.

* * *

They had all agreed to keep the demon summoning a secret. They didn't want Fuyuki going to prison after all.

Still, the next day at school with Natsumi, Giroro felt like being at such a boring place was nothing compared to the previous day's events. Fighting a demon was still whirling around his head. He was trying to figure out what he'd do if he had the chance to do it over again.

Natsumi was quietly chatting with Koyuki, who seemed to be her best friend or something, before the teacher quieted them.

"We have a new transfer student, I know it hasn't been more than three weeks since we had the last one." The teacher pointed at Koyuki, "But I still hope you can be nice to her and make her feel welcomed. Apparently she asked specifically to transfer to this class. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right as a teacher."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. What was so special about this class?  
A girl with tan skin, short blonde hair, and golden eyes walked into the classroom. She was wearing some sort of other school uniform and wore a generic bracelet and a barrette. She was holding a broom in her hands instead of a wand. Did she not know that she was supposed to drop that off with her shoes? She looked like she knew about as little about social norms as Koyuki.

"Mois. You're supposed to drop your broom off near the lockers." The teacher face palmed, "You bring your wand into the classroom not your broom. Please tell me you have a wand?"

The girl looked confused. "Silly me! Is that what witches do?" Mois put her broom to the sidelines. "I...Uhhh haven't purchased a wand yet."

"You really are new to magic, huh? Don't worry, we have extras for students who don't have families that pass down wands." The teacher handed her a wand. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Okay!" Mois smiled and bowed, "My name is Mois! I haven't officially gone to wizarding school before, but I came here for one soul purpose." She walked forward, "I heard the person who makes the best love potions in the world goes here." Mois looked around the room and ran towards Natsumi, grabbing her hands. "It's you! Natsumi Hinata, isn't it? The best witch of love to ever exist!"

"M-me?" Natsumi stuttered.

"I came to this school to find you! For I am on a quest of love!" Mois smiled, "And I know you probably have a long wait list, but please...Won't you help me find my true love?" She begged.

Natsumi smiled. It was just like a dream! Finally someone had acknowledged her skill. But at the same time, something felt weird. After all usually Natsumi was referred to as the WORST love witch in history. All sorts of people laughed at her.

Maybe somebody had played some sort of cruel joke on Mois. _Oh well! If someone wants to believe in me and needs my help I'm there for them!_ Natsumi was just so happy that someone believed in her abilities. _She came to my school just for me. I was chosen!_ Her eyes shined as she made room to let Mois sit next to her.

She knew she and Mois would be the best of friends.

Koyuki crossed her arms a little jealously as Mois sat herself in between her and Natsumi and immediately started chatting it up with Natsumi and complimenting her skill.

Giroro just grumbled in the background. _Darn it! I thought she had given up on this love magic stuff, but this girl will definitely encourage her to keep pursuing it._ This Mois girl was setting Natsumi upon the wrong course. Not only that but love potions were bogus anyway. He didn't like Mois. She was getting in the way of Natsumi pursuing what she was actually good at and meant to do.

"So...Mois...Where did you hear about Natsumi's... abilities?" Koyuki tried to butt into Mois and Natsumi's conversation and tried to get herself to be remembered again.

"Some friends." Mois paused, "I went to a different school..." She looked down at her shirt like she wasn't quite sure where she had went, "Honor Academy! We didn't actually use magic much on the field. We studied it. So I'm not actually used to doing things. But my classmates would talk about this great person who could brew up the best love potions and I became dedicated to finding her! And just yesterday night the transfer went through and well, here I am!" Mois smiled.

Natsumi just squealed in delight.

"Oh...So you want to study under her then? To brew love potions like Natsumi?" Koyuki of course knew Natsumi couldn't brew a love potions worth a darn.

"No. My dream is to become a witch who can use light magic! It's so pure and clean." Mois smiled.

"Don't you need to be born with the ability to use it?" Giroro asked, "Do you have it?"

"Oh! It's a familiar! And he's so cute. That drawn on scar is so adorable!" Mois cooed.

"Say that it's drawn on again and that I'm cute and I'll blow your face off." Giroro threatened. Mois backed away.

"I guess it isn't drawn on..." Mois paused, "But no! Honestly I can't use light magic worth a darn! You could say, no skills whatsoever?"

Natsumi could relate to this. She also couldn't use the magic she needed to make her dream come true. She grabbed Mois's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I think we're going to be the best of friends, Mois."

Koyuki glared at Mois feeling forgotten. Dororo pat her back. He related to this.

Giroro also glared at Mois. _I feel like we're not going to be good friends at all._ She was after all a human, and an annoying one at that. And he didn't really want someone else competing over him with Natsumi for her time.

There was already a Saburo doing that. Mois didn't need to be here.

* * *

 **New characters and stuff:**

 **Angol Mois- Studying light magic.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Lots happens in this chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Tamama was up again at the Nishizawa computers stealing and downloading any data he could on the humans weaknesses.

"Tamama...?" Momoka rubbed her eyes, holding a doll of Fuyuki that she slept with. She was in her nightgown and had heard noise from the Nishizawa databases. Her eyes widened when she saw Tamama playing on the computer. "What are you doing?"

Tamama turned pale. She had discovered him stealing data. "N-nothing." He tried to play innocent. He didn't know what the rest of the platoon was up to in gathering information on the humans, but he was putting his life at risk by doing this.

Momoka moved forward to the computer and checked out what information Tamama had stolen. "This is all about the Nishizawa's weaknesses. The holes in our enterprise..." She realized, "You...You want to hurt us, don't you? But...Why? We're friends, aren't we?"

Tamama bit his lip. He had been discovered. And now was the time to go out in style. "I'm here for one reason Momocchi. I want to stop the contracts between familiars and witches! Keron will win!" He cried. If he was killed here, at least he'd be a martyr.

"You...You want to damage the symbiotic relationship..." Momoka realized. She didn't know that there were keronians who even wanted that. "Guards, capture him."

Guards materialized everywhere around Tamama, teleporting with their own magic to capture the traitorous familiar.

Tamama was doomed.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to reach Keroro about Tamama's capture. He and Fuyuki were still trying to keep their own secrets about how they had summoned a demon and then killed it. He was currently cleaning Fuyuki's room, trying to repair the floorboards with a hammer.

"Is...Is Tamama your friend, Keroro?" Fuyuki asked. Although he was supposed to bring Keroro to school with him, Keroro had stayed home to clean up the house that day.

"...Ummm why are you asking? Did he do something bad?" Keroro didn't want Tamama dragging him down.

"Apparently he was stealing data from the Nishizawa's. Momoka captured him and is questioning him at the moment, but...He wanted to break the beautiful relationship humans and familiar have." Fuyuki looked down and clenched his hands. "I couldn't forgive anyone who wanted to break up our friendship, Keroro. I can't believe he would do something like that!"

Keroro turned pale. So Tamama had been discovered and captured by the Nishizawa's? Their platoon had always talked about the risk of getting captured and turning into war prisoners, but he didn't really want anyone to be captured.

Protocol said that he should just cut his losses with Tamama. But part of him knew a good leader would go after him and try to save him.

Still, he didn't want to put his life at risk and his magic was weak. So should he go to rescue him?  
Keroro didn't know.

* * *

Giroro wasn't thinking about the invasion. Instead he was thinking about the enemy in front of him- Mois.

It had only been a few short days but she had managed to nestle herself comfortably in Natsumi's life. And although friends were always a good thing, she seemed to be a bad example on Natsumi, encouraging her to be less of a warrior and more of a lover continuing her trade in a scammy love potions.

Not only that but Mois was bad at everything. She was terrible at all sorts of magic, and Natsumi found this endearing, and relatable.

"So you've never made a potion before?" Natsumi asked looking at the hunk of congealed jello in front of Mois.

Mois shook her head. "Never!"

"And the blown up ceiling from when you tried a charm...?" Natsumi asked.

"Never done magic with a wand either!" Mois proudly stated, "You could say, new at everything but filled with determination!"

Natsumi giggled at her new friend. "Don't worry about it. My brother once told me people terrible at magic just have too much power and don't know how to control it." She gave her a washcloth, "Here. You can clean the ashes off your face."

Mois became teary eyed. "Natsumi! You're so sweet." She hugged her, "It's so nice to know that I have you as a best friend!"

Koyuki in the background also didn't like Mois very much mostly out of jealousy. The girl had known Natsumi for three whole days and was now claiming she was her best friend. "Haven't you known Natsumi for three days?" Koyuki pointed out, "Don't you have some other best friend?"

Mois thought for a moment, "Well, my former best friend was a nice girl who seemed really tough! I think her name was Asami."

"...You think...? Wasn't this girl your best friend?" Giroro asked. Maybe if Mois was just plain weird he would have just disliked her as much as Koyuki, but that girl was more than weird. She was dumb and very scatter-brained.

He didn't want her dragging Natsumi down with her into incompetence.

 _It's fine that Natsumi screws up at magic. After all her skills are in fire magic, but instead of honing her natural talent she's trying extra hard at something she'll never be able to do because of Mois. And she's fine with throwing away her dreams of being a warrior._ Giroro knew Natsumi was happy with fighting, the way she smiled when in battle was similar to him; however because of society she was trying to push down her desire to be a warrior, he had just been getting her to embrace her true self and then Mois had waltzed in encouraging Natsumi to do something that was no more than a passing obsession.

"Well, I never actually spoke to her. So I don't really know much about her!" Mois giggled for a moment.

"Ummm..." Natsumi sweat-dropped. Was Mois truly so horrible at magic that she had managed to dissuade everyone from spending time with her? She draped an arm around Mois's shoulder. "Well, don't worry! I'll be your friend!"

"Oh Natsumi. I'm so glad!" Mois hugged her and buried her face into Natsumi's chest to loudly cry. "Who knew the best witch at love magic would be my best friend? I'm so honored!"

"B-best witch..?" Natsumi smiled. She liked compliments.

 _I can compliment her too!_ Giroro knew his real problem with Mois was just out of petty jealousy. She was all Natsumi talked about now. He had started inviting Natsumi to eat with him but instead of a nice conversation all he heard about was Mois and love magic. "I...Also think you're an amazing witch."

Natsumi looked at Giroro oddly, "Who's good at love magic?"

"Uhhh..." Saying yes would be a straight up lie. And Giroro didn't think Natsumi would fall for it. "You're a warrior!"

"Well Mois doesn't want me to be a warrior. I've found a single person who needs my skills in love magic. And if Mois can be in a class of light mages when she can't cast a single spell right-"

Mois frowned as Natsumi talked.

"I mean, when she's having a little bit of difficulty because of her amount of power..." Natsumi corrected going with the story that she was going with, "Then I can try to be a love mage!"

Giroro glared. Mois didn't need to encourage her to be part of a career that revolved around fakery and brainwashing people to feel unnatural feelings. Honestly Giroro found love magic sickening because it revolved around manipulation. It didn't seem honest or consensual. And no matter how many times he tried to speak up about it, Natsumi would ignore him.

Mois was such a little thorn in his side. At least she too also seemed like a passing obsession.

* * *

"Tamama's been captured." Was the first thing Keroro said when his platoon showed up in the invasion meeting. Although Dororo was there just to make sure their plans wouldn't hurt anyone, he too was shocked by the news.

"Ku. Should have been more subtle about stealing data." Kululu scolded.

"Are we going to leave him to be tortured by the humans?" Giroro asked. Finally things were real in his head. This war was beginning.

"I've thought long and hard about it, and although it risks blowing our cover, I'm not...I want to save Tamama." Keroro proclaimed.

Dororo clapped, "I will help you then! Saving a comrade is an honorable task!"

"Although this puts the mission in jeopardy, I'm also happy with this choice. Saving a comrade is honorable." Giroro agreed.

"Ku. I couldn't care less." Kululu was honest. "But it could be interesting."

Keroro nodded. And they left for the Nishizawa manor.

* * *

For some reason Tamama wasn't heavily guarded. He was tied up but there were only two guards. And Kululu managed to get rid of them by flicking the lights in the other room with his electrical power, causing them to run towards the disturbance.

"We came to save you." Keroro told Tamama, untying him.

"I knew you'd come! You're my hero!" Tamama threw his arms around Keroro. Keroro pushed him off because they had other things to do like flee.

"Come on. This place is probably heavily guarded. I'll take you back to Fuyuki's place and find a place to keep you safe." Keroro grabbed Tamama's hand and started running out of there.

Things were going smoothly. Too smoothly.

* * *

It was Momoka who suggested they all wait at Fuyuki's house.

"Tamama didn't come on his own to this world." She had told Fuyuki, Natsumi, Koyuki and Saburo over tea. "And likely if he were part of a faction that wants to break the symbiotic relationship the others that came with him might be too."  
"No...No way! Keroro's my friend. He wouldn't want to break our relationship." Fuyuki told her. Momoka smiled at him, trying to comfort him. She was good with politics. She knew how these things went. That was why she had left very little guards and Tamama as bait to lure out his allies.

"It would make sense. I mean I like Kululu, but I don't really trust him." Saburo admitted, "I mean I suppose I trust him a little bit. He's a cool guy, but he seems like the sort who would be part of a faction to sever the tie between humans and familiars. Why would he do it? Same reason I probably would. Because I was bored." Saburo shrugged.

Natsumi was just silent. Giroro was grumpy, but no way was he part of a rebel group. Lately he had been acting more and more jealous about her time with Mois. And that meant he truly did care about her friendship. That and he had vowed to be by her side. "I'll believe it when I see it. But I don't think Giroro is a part of the group. I trust him."

Koyuki just glanced at Natsumi sadly. She kept her mouth shut because she knew the truth.

* * *

The five frogs finally made it back to the Hinata house with Tamama in tow. Momoka, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Saburo and Koyuki were waiting for them.

"So...You really were part of the rebel forces." Fuyuki's lip quivered as he looked at Keroro. He shook his head. "Why, Keroro?"

"Crap. They discovered it." Keroro shuddered, "The reason is simple. You humans might believe that we have a symbiotic relationship, but we really don't. Us familiar's are tired of being used, of only being able to use magic if we live here and help you. We want to go to wizard school too and use wands! We want to do all the things you can. We don't want to be second class-citizens! You call it a symbiotic relationship but it really isn't!" Keroro shouted.

"It is though." Fuyuki tried to point out, "Naturally you can't use magic. You sought us out for contracts because your bodies biologically wanted to use magic. But you couldn't without sharing a bond with us. Familiar's and wizards are supposed to be friends. Anyone who doesn't treat their familiar with respect is sent to jail. You might have been made to help us, but you were the ones who wanted to help us! It's a beneficial relationship to both of us, us wizards have a lifelong friend and partner and you have the magic you desire." Fuyuki shouted, "I don't care if you hate me, Keroro. I'm going to repair this relationship."

Keroro just looked at Fuyuki with sadness.

Saburo smiled at Kululu, "I knew there was something interesting about you and different. A rebel faction, huh? So I suppose that makes us enemies who have to fight."

"You look excited. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu smiled.

"So do you. I suppose we really are wave buddies. This could be really interesting." Saburo grinned.

Natsumi was shaking as she glared at Giroro. She had viewed him as a friend. She had put her heart and soul on the line to be his friend. And her trust had been betrayed. All he wanted to do was start a war with humanity. "You were my enemy this whole time. You lied to me." She was seething with rage.

"N-natsumi...I..." Giroro didn't know what to say. He could see that Natsumi was hurt, "I was your enemy. It's true. I'm..." _Sorry._ He wanted to say. He truly loved her, but he believed in the words Keroro spoke. He had to be the pride of Keron. He had to fight her. But he knew out of the evil humans, Natsumi wasn't one. She was kind and sweet.

For once, seeing the hurt in Natsumi's eyes, Giroro didn't want to fight her.

Natsumi was the first of them to move and charge at the frogs. A fire wall appeared between Giroro and the others, separating him. She then punched him in the face hard.

The fighting had begun. Their first real battle on the human plane. The first battle all of them would have as enemies.

"I knew we were enemies this whole time. But believe me when I say I didn't want us to be." Giroro said, trying to dodge Natsumi's fists. She was moving with the intent to kill.

This would be tough. And Giroro couldn't afford to hold back.

* * *

Because of the wall of fire, each of the frogs were separated and only their wizard or witch was in front of them.

Saburo stood in front of Kululu, chewing some gum. So...A fight was upon them. He could distantly hear Natsumi's angry yelling past the flames. But not that well.

"Let's see which of us really is more powerful." Saburo smiled.

"Ku. You're going to lose." Kululu wickedly grinned, like he was just playing some sort of game.

Saburo pulled out his wand and cast a spell of sound magic. If he could make Kululu think he was his friend, then he wouldn't have to fight him.

"You're my friend. You don't want to fight me." Saburo said in barely a whisper.

Kululu tapped on his headphones. "Sound magic doesn't work on me, bub. Ku, ku, ku. Remember?"

Saburo cursed under his breath. That was right. Kululu was an inventor and could modify items to be helpful to him.

Saburo ran around Kululu casting spells that summoned his crafting material. Kululu just popped on a jet pack and avoided them.

Saburo paused for a moment. This battle would go nowhere if he continued using his crafting magic, all he could do was summon things he had made, drawing them into the air like art. But Kululu had way too many inventions that stopped their magical properties.

At the moment they were at a stand-still.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed, "You realize we're evenly matched."  
"At the moment, yes." Saburo gave a small grin. He glanced at the ring on Kululu's finger. It was glowing. "But we won't stay evenly matched for long." He did a flip to dodge the dark snake like things Kululu was sending after him. "Using dark magic on me? You must be taking me pretty seriously."

"Truth be told you're a tough opponent. Nobody else has brought me to a draw like this. Ku." Kululu complimented. "If I give you too much time to think, you could find a way out of this."

Saburo dodged his dark blasts and smiled. So there was a way out of this! He tried to think his way out of beating Kululu.

He noticed that Kululu was sitting down, inventing things and making them. If Saburo managed to make Kululu make something that would not only attack him but attack Kululu as well that could work. After all Kululu's inventions weren't magical and therefore had a weakness.

Saburo summoned a small golem that he had crafted, "Attack!" He ordered.

"Ku. Sending a monster after me? Dirty. But I'll make an even better monster." Kululu took the bait. He took a vial out of a kit with a growth serum and poured it on a flower.

The flower grew larger and larger. It towered above even the wall of fire. Hungrily looking down at Saburo it leap towards him.

Saburo summoned a cloak of invisibility and threw it over himself before the flower hit him. _So glad I managed to make this._ The flower became confused and enraged.

Still hungry and having no loyalty for Kululu, it's vines spun towards it's master.

"W-what...Ku... Well that wasn't supposed to happen." Kululu was in a tight spot as he hung by a thread from the giant flower monster. _Ku. He managed to outsmart me. He knew he could pull out that cloak of invisibility and knew he couldn't defeat me myself, so he made my ego defeat me instead._ Now Kululu's life was in danger of being eaten by his own cockiness.

"There." Saburo jumped onto the flower's head and stabbed it with a sword he had crafted. It let Kululu go and Saburo gracefully jumped down and caught him. "I didn't want you to die you know." He winked at Kululu.

Kululu bit his lip. Saburo had saved his life. He had not only beaten him and outsmarted him, he had come back for him instead of leaving him there. "Why'd you do that? ...Save me?"

"Why?" Saburo looked confused. He knew there was only one thing that could beat Kululu long term. "Cuz you're my friend."

"Wave buddy." Kululu corrected, but he was blushing a bit.

Saburo smiled. If there was one thing he had learned from those idiot Hinatas it was that the power of friendship always won. And Kululu seemed no different.

"Put me down. I understand." Kululu sighed, "We might be enemies and that isn't changing just because of our relationship but I'm under no orders to kill you. If you don't get in the way of my job I will ensure your safety." Kululu promised.

Saburo smiled. That was enough of a promise to get Kululu to stop. "Deal." He shook his hand.

* * *

Koyuki and Dororo felt no need to fight. Instead they jumped onto a nearby tree to watch on the sidelines.

After all Koyuki already knew about the invasion. And Dororo had given it up just for her.

"I hope everyone ends up okay." Koyuki told Dororo.

"It looks like from here that Kululu and Saburo have already resolved their differences. Keroro is bound to give into Fuyuki too. So the only ones I would really be worried about are Giroro and Tamama." Dororo admitted.

"Giroro does seem really grumpy, but why Tamama?" Koyuki asked.

"That Momoka girl seems really scary." Dororo shuddered.

Koyuki nodded. If Tamama had ticked her off his life might not last much longer.

* * *

Momoka stood in front of Tamama, trying to punch him.

"Come here! I need to knock out of you the idea that we're not in a symbiotic relationship!" She hissed. Their battle had already broken part of their fire wall. Tamama had blasted it with his energy beams.

"I won't hold back against you, Momocchi. Truth is I've wanted to test my skills against you for a long time." Tamama smiled.

Momoka charged at him again, focusing all her magical power on her fist. They were breaking so much stuff.

"You won't be able to spar against me with the way you betrayed me!" She yelled.

In the background, Keroro and Fuyuki stared at them. They had been arguing and having a battle of words themselves- neither of them were actually going to fight, but their insults had stopped as soon as Tamama had blasted through the fire wall. Now they were looking at Momoka and Tamama's fight with fear as they tried desperately not to get caught in the cross-fire.

"Truce for now?" Fuyuki asked.

"Because I value my life, yes. Let's figure out how to dodge whatever happening between them..." Keroro rubbed his injured arm. Momoka and Tamama had yet to hit each other, but all of their blasts had managed to injure the poor suckers that both Keroro and Fuyuki were.

Fuyuki solemnly nodded. "I..I still value our friendship you know."

Keroro smiled to himself.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama yelled as Momoka deflected it and the energy beam yet again hit Keroro and Fuyuki. This time Fuyuki screamed.

"Fuyuki!" Momoka knew that pathetic scream anywhere. She glanced over to see Fuyuki injured. Who had injured him, she didn't know.

Tamama also looked concerned. "Keroro...Is hurt..." He realized.

"I'm mad at you for betraying me, but I'm not going to put Fuyuki at risk because of my anger." Momoka said, "Truce while we keep them from being hurt?"

Tamama nodded. For Keroro he'd do anything. They smiled and shook hands.

* * *

Giroro and Natsumi's fight had raged for hours. And although Giroro was pulling out all the stops against Natsumi, he sensed that this fight was much different than their other fights.

First of all, Natsumi was weaker. Because she was so sad over being betrayed she couldn't think properly. She couldn't fight properly. And because of that Giroro almost got a few shots at her.

Second of all, now that Giroro was fighting with every intention to harm or try to beat her, he couldn't. He couldn't harm her or pull the trigger. At first he wondered if it was because he was in love with her, but then he slowly realized that since he was fighting to keep himself alive it wasn't because of that. He was acting on instinct after all.

It was because of the contract between them. The familiar bond. Giroro couldn't harm her. He hadn't been fired yet.

"Natsumi, you have to let me fight for my people. It's my duty." Giroro begged. "I'm a warrior, and so are you. If some of us aren't happy with the situation between our races you can't deny it. You have to listen to it. You have to let me leave and fight."

Natsumi dropped to her knees.

Giroro looked down at his gun. He hadn't pulled the trigger. She wasn't injured. She just looked like she was.

"You promised you'd protect me. That you'd stay by my side. You lied." Natsumi was crying. She was done being angry, she had fused out into just sadness.

"I'm sorry." Giroro pulled his guns down. They had fought too long. He didn't want Natsumi going through more pain than was necessary.

"I...I give up... I'm no warrior. All I wanted was to be good at love magic. I never predicted trusting or getting attached to you. You're just like my cat." Natsumi hung her head in shame.

Giroro frowned he didn't want her giving up. He walked towards her, ready to console her. He supposed to anyone passing by it would like like he was moving forward to do the finishing blow though.

"Stop! Don't hurt Natsumi!" Giroro looked up to see Mois charging at him. He didn't know where she had come from, or how she had gotten there, but she was there.

"Don't get in the way, human." Giroro hissed. This was something he needed to do on his own. He raised his gun at Mois.

Mois frowned, jumping in front of Natsumi and outstretching her arms. "I need Natsumi. And anyone who threatens her life will have to pay. I knew there was something evil about a familiar like you." She wasn't holding a wand, instead she was holding a large staff that resembled a broom in size. Giroro didn't know where she had gotten it. It looked like a useless antique.

"What you going to do, light mage?" Giroro teased, "Leave and I won't hurt you. I have business with Natsumi." He was referring to talking to Natsumi and Natsumi seemed to know that, but to Mois it sounded like he was going to finish the job and kill her.

Mois raised her staff and hit the ground. Giroro didn't know what was happening, but a dark energy surged through the ground.

A hand reached up and grabbed his leg. "AHHH!" He screamed as a skeleton crawled out of the ground.

"Are...Are those...Dead people...?" Natsumi gasped as more than one hundred skeletons crawled out of the ground to attack Giroro. They were surging with black magic. "You...You can do necromancy?" She shuddered.

And at this level, she had never seen necromancy this strong. It was powered specifically by dark magic and she had only heard rumors of people being able to use it. But most of them were proven as myths.

"Kill him." Mois said in a cold voice to the skeleton warriors.

They all grasped a hand on Giroro. Giroro was sweating and cold.

 _The dead can't do this...The dead can't do anything!_ He was shaking. This wasn't ghosts, which he was very afraid of, but still it was bad. And no matter how many times he tried to shoot at the skeletons, nothing affected them. His magic had no affect.

"W-wait! S-stop!" Natsumi screamed at Mois. She realized Giroro was going to be torn apart by the girl, and that Mois didn't care at all if he died.

Mois glanced at her. "Why? Isn't he your enemy?"

"Me and Giroro have made up!" Natsumi lied, saving Giroro's life, "Isn't that right, G-giroro?" She glared at him.

"Yep...Sure..." Giroro lied.

Natsumi glared at him. She didn't know why she was saving his life. Maybe it was because a part of her still cared about him.

The skeletons instantly dropped back into the ground and the holes they had made were filled up.

Mois smiled and clapped. "That's good!" She swayed from side to side in joy turning back into the nice sweet girl she normally was.

Giroro paled. She terrified him. She was just too weird.

"So...Everything's good here...So you can go back to your home..." Natsumi pointed out.

"How did you know where Natsumi's house was anyway?" Giroro asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Seems like it's time for me to go!" Mois laughed, "Well I'll leave you two friends to just do your friendly stuff then! Don't start fighting again or I'll be back!" She then jumped into the air and flew off.

"...She wasn't using a broom..." Natsumi narrowed her eyes. "I thought she was terrible with magic."

"I never liked her much anyway. Maybe she was lying about her incompetence?" Giroro suggested. Natsumi punched him in the head. "OW! I know she's your friend, but I still don't like her!"

"That wasn't cuz you insulted her. That was for not thanking me for saving your life, idiot." Natsumi hissed, "Warrior or not I saved your life. And you might hate humanity but you owe me."

Giroro smiled, she was right. He laughed, "Fine, I did put you through a lot and even after that you still came to my rescue. So I do owe you. But I'm not giving up on invading humanity."

"That's fine. You're my familiar. So I'll stop you every attempt you try to make." Natsumi nodded at him. She looked away, "So...Does that mean you'll stay...? Because you owe me? Are we...Friends again?" She asked a little bit shyly.

Giroro smiled to himself. So Natsumi did care about his friendship! "You might be my enemy, but...I'll always be your friend despite that." Giroro promised.

"If you're lying this time, I'll be the one to kill you." Natsumi teased.

Giroro nodded. "I understand.

The fire wall evaporated.

"You know, I'm not just letting this go though, like a nice forgiving person or something. I'm not like that." Natsumi crossed his arms, "So you're going to have to do a little something as punishment for me. For trying to attack me of all things. "

"Punishment?" Giroro asked. He wasn't too scared of whatever Natsumi could come up with. It wasn't worse than any of Kululu's tortures or Keroro's. "Fine." He agreed, "I'll do whatever punishment you have in mind."  
"Tomorrow I want you to come to school with me, but not as yourself. I am going to transfigure you- with Fuyuki's help of course into a human. I want you to see humanity through a humans eyes." Natsumi crossed her arms, "And maybe then you'll take this whole idea out of your head that we're evil."

"Fine." Giroro nodded. That wasn't too bad. He never really wanted to be a human before, but there was an off chance he could be stunning looking and Natsumi might think he was handsome. Really that was the only reason he'd be interested in the premise.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsumi hissed, "Your name will be Bob. You'll wear bunny ears and you will break out into dance randomly. Got it? It will be completely humiliating for you."

Giroro paled. He had under-estimated Natsumi. He weakly nodded. He really did need to make it up to her after all.

"I'll show you all my human friends. I'll prove to you that we're better than you think. And if you still hate humans after you've truly seen us...Well, maybe then you're right. And I'll offer you sanctuary from when the humans try to catch you for trying to start a war." Natsumi smiled at him.

Giroro felt truly touched. Natsumi was the best person in the world.

* * *

Natsumi was the worst person in the world. He hated wearing such dumb bunny ears and having to wear clothes.

"Oh, you don't look that bad." Natsumi told him as they went to school. "You look adorable." She teased.

What was even worse was that word had spread to Kululu about this and he was absolutely positive that that creep was video-taping his humiliation.

Natsumi sat next to Mois at school, offering Giroro a seat next to her.

"I'm Bob. It's nice to meet you." Giroro lied playing along with what Natsumi wanted him to do. He then jumped onto the table and disco-danced like Natsumi had ordered him to do.

Natsumi laughed.

Mois ignored him and just glanced at Natsumi. "Are you okay?" She asked, "Your familiar was attacking you yesterday. I don't think that's normal..."

"No worries." Natsumi smiled, "Thanks for coming to my rescue though. But it wasn't a big deal. It was just an issue between my familiar and his friends." She neglected to mention that Giroro's friends were part of a rebel group trying to start a war with humans. "Giroro's just a big grumpy baby, he starts fights whenever he can to get attention." Natsumi teased.

"HEY!" Giroro yelled. Mois still hadn't picked up that Bob was actually Giroro, "I mean...That probably isn't true."  
"Ah, I understand." Mois nodded, "I've also had boy issues before. They'll do the stupidest things because of their ego's won't they? Giroro just needs to be an adult and start asking for your attention instead of trying to get it by attacking you." She seemed to think Giroro had feelings for Natsumi.

Giroro blushed. "He...He probably doesn't want her attention."

"I thought he liked her though." Mois tilted her head.

"HE DOESN'T!" Giroro yelled.

Natsumi giggled to herself. This sure was a funny punishment. "That reminds me, Mois. You don't have a familiar yourself...Do you?" She asked.

Mois shook her head.

"Why is that?" Natsumi asked. She expected a happy-go-lucky answer like, "I didn't know witches could have a familiar" but what she got was quite different.

Mois sighed, "I don't care very much for the turmoil between the two planes. The familiar's desire to fight the human world and the human world taking them for granted just seems so pointless and unneeded. I don't really feel like getting wrapped up in it."

Saburo who was attending class that day because Kululu had told him that Giroro would be dancing and wearing bunny ears looked at Mois confused as he eavesdropped into the conversation.

Wasn't it not public knowledge that some familiar's didn't like the human world? After all the Keroro platoon was the first line of the invasion force. Only Saburo, Momoka, Fuyuki, Natsumi and Koyuki were supposed to know about the problems between the two planes.

Natsumi was also confused by Mois's knowledge.

"I...I thought that information wasn't common knowledge on the human world. That the familiar's wanted to fight us." Natsumi admitted.

"Oh. It isn't? You could say, my mistake!" Mois smiled.

"No, I'm glad you know. It means I don't have to hide anything from you." Natsumi squeezed Mois's arm. She didn't know how Mois knew and she knew she likely wouldn't get an answer.

"Shouldn't you be working on your potions, Natsumi?" Giroro reminded, trying to stop Mois and Natsumi's conversation and their bonding that he was way too jealous of.

"Yeah! You can finally make me a love potion!" Mois smiled, "And I can work on my potions."

"Whoa, both of your potions are toxic." Saburo reminded them, "Please don't."

"Well then maybe I can do some divination for her. All she wants to do is find her true love, right?" Natsumi asked, "Maybe I could predict her true love!" She started throwing random things into her pot.

Mois clapped.

Saburo sighed. Natsumi was a lost cause when it came to potions, but Mois was so new to all of this that he almost felt bad for her. "I could help you, you know, with potions. I'm decent at them. And I'm sure Bob would love to give you a good luck dance." He winked at Giroro.

Giroro danced. He hated Saburo even more now.

Natsumi noticed Saburo and Mois's close atmosphere. She looked up and grated her teeth. _Why are they getting so close? Oh no! What if Mois falls in love with him since she's looking for romance!_

"I don't think I'll get any better." Mois frowned looking at her potion.

"Nah, you just need to know what to do." Saburo suggested. "Stir the potion with your wand and focus your magical power."

The potion exploded.

"Uhhh maybe your problem is similar to Natsumi's. Too much power. Maybe a familiar would help you channel that energy.." Saburo suggested, "You know, I have a familiar. And although he hasn't enhanced my power any he might do the trick for you if you borrowed him. After all, he sure does drain power a lot. Too much in fact." Saburo laughed.

"Hey." Giroro put his hand on Saburo's should, "I don't hate Mois that much. Why would you make her even talk to him?" He pointed out.

"No! I would love to have the help of your familiar if you think it might do the trick!" Mois smiled, "Oh, Saburo! You're just the nicest!" She hugged Saburo.

Natsumi grated her teeth even more. "I found it! Your love prediction for your true love!" She lied. Her divination had actually skyrocketed to the ceiling but she'd do anything to get Mois off of Saburo.

Mois was off of Saburo and pushed him away faster than anything Natsumi had ever seen. "Who is it? Please...Just give me a name!"

Natsumi paled and sweated. She actually didn't know how to predict someone's love fortune. "Uhhh..." She named the first person who came to her head. "Keroro." _Crap! She'll believe me completely! I've ruined her life._

As predicted Mois clapped her hands together. "Keroro! Whoever he is, he must be a real prince charming! Oh...My true love! Uhhh who is Keroro anyway?"

"He's Fuyuki's familiar." Giroro admitted.

"Oh! The cute little green one who can't do much! I suppose I'll have to protect him. Oh, that's so cute. Who knew he'd be my true love?" Mois smiled.

Natsumi glanced at Giroro. She had made a grave mistake and she'd regret it for the rest of her life. At least Mois's hands were off of Saburo now.

As if with telepathy Giroro's eyes said ' _I'm not helping you when this blows up in your face.'_ He smiled though at her. "Thanks, I truly see things from a human's perspective now." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I made a mistake. I know that. And from now on I will do all in my power to try to not let her heart be broken by my mistake." Natsumi whispered.

"I know. You're too good of a good person." Giroro nodded, "That's why I'm completely loyal to you after all."  
Natsumi blushed. He was?

"I mean. That's why you're my witch!" Giroro ruffled his hair. Why weren't words coming out right?  
Natsumi laughed. "I get what you mean. You like how I'll fix my mistakes and own up to them."

Giroro nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the familiar plane...

Garuru was worried for his little brother. The Keroro platoon hadn't yet reported on how things were doing on the human plane.

 _If something has harmed Giroro or prevented him from completing the mission...I'll stop it._ Garuru vowed.

"The Keroro platoon has likely failed. They haven't given us any news." Said the leaders of the rebellion.

Garuru paled. He needed to go and rescue his brother. But that would only happen if he got onto the human plane, "Please," Garuru bowed to the commanders of the rebellion, "Give me permission to take my platoon on the human plane and kill the humans."

"Request granted." They agreed.

* * *

 **One of my goals lately in stories is to kind of make it up to Saburo how I treated his character. I mean, I still personally don't like him very much just because I feel like in the anime he wasn't utilized very much and was a little too perfect, but I'd like to make him better as a writer and give him more of a purpose if you will. Mold him into usable clay.**

 **Still don't like anime Saburo very much though. But his manga counterpart I like decently.**

 **Please review.**


	6. Mistakes

**I've completed half this fic and there wasn't any Kurumois. Better fic that.**

* * *

It had been a week since the Keroro platoon's identity as a rebel faction had been discovered. And Natsumi still wouldn't free Giroro of his identity as 'Bob'.

It was humiliating. Every day he had to go to school and do a funny little dance. The teachers never questioned it. They knew he was a familiar.

The worst thing was that he knew Kululu had gotten into this too, video-taping it and selling it to the rest of his platoon members. Keroro teased him constantly that his witch had actually punished him for the attack and hadn't been as forgiving as Fuyuki.

"I hate doing this." Giroro grumbled to Natsumi. Even though he complained a lot, he would much rather have Natsumi laughing than to the point of tears like she had been when he attacked her. After thinking it over, Giroro never wanted to repeat what had happened between them. Seeing Natsumi just break and give up like that wasn't something he ever wanted to go through again.

If he thought about it, Mois had really saved him from hurting her. As soon as Mois had showed up Natsumi's attitude had changed into a more humorous one, as if she suddenly had the power to reverse their situations and be the better person and save his life, despite what he had done.

 _Maybe Mois's not too bad. At least she's a good friend to Natsumi._ Giroro's jealousy had sub-sided, because he truly cared about Natsumi's well being.

"Even though you hate it, you're still doing it." Natsumi pointed out. She was in her only class that she didn't have any friends in, the charms class, so Giroro got a lot of chances to talk to her despite this class being the one that fueled her obsessions with love potions.

Giroro rolled his eyes, but he smiled as well. They had all begun to relax with their relationship with their witches and wizards, sometimes attempting to start a war and rile them up but Fuyuki and Natsumi always managing to stop them.

It was a comfortable relationship.

"I have some good news for you," Natsumi yawned, "Kululu's not going to be watching you on his cameras and laughing at your act today."

"He isn't? Wait, you know about the cameras?" Giroro asked.

"Still mad so I did buy a few copies of the tapes." Natsumi shrugged. Giroro frowned. "But no, he isn't. He actually came to school with Saburo today, since Saburo brought him to let Mois borrow him. She doesn't have a familiar so the poor girl's going to borrow Kululu's power..."

At that very moment there was a distant very loud scream of terror. The voice was unmistakably Kululu's.

* * *

Natsumi and Giroro both looked at each other, knowing instantly that they had to ditch class to see what was happening.

Although Natsumi's motives were pure- she wanted to see if Saburo was in trouble, Giroro's motives were less so. It was more about revenge and laughing at whatever had terrified Kululu.

They nodded and left class.

Natsumi and Giroro ran into the engineering room, to see Kululu hiding behind Saburo and shaking.

"Y-you can't be here." Kululu shivered, pointing at Mois.

"Um...Did I miss something?" Natsumi looked at Saburo confused.

"No, not at all. I mean I'd be lying to say that this isn't interesting, but I'm about as confused as you are. I just tried to introduce the two of them and they both became super different." Saburo explained.

Mois was glaring daggers at Kululu. But she gave a happy little smile like she was completely innocent. "I'm sorry! I don't know who you are, Mr. Kululu, and I don't know why you don't like me, but I can assure you there's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, don't know who I am? Like I believe that loud of bull crap." Kululu hissed.

Mois shrugged, "Yep. Never met you in my life. You could say, if I did I've probably forgotten because you're not very nice." She turned to Saburo, "I'm super sorry but I don't really want to work with your familiar. He's very rude."

Saburo chuckled. It was true that Kululu was very rude, but he was honestly curious about the connection between them. Kululu was acting very amusing.

"Oh, stop lying! We both know you know me. I know who you are Mois. Just because you've changed your hair color doesn't make me suddenly not know who you are. Your disguise isn't very good, by the way. Your eyes are exactly the same." Kululu tried to compose himself and stop hiding behind Saburo.

"You changed your hair color?" Natsumi asked Mois, "It's not very nice to diss a girl just because she dyes her hair." Natsumi put her hands at her sides and scolded Kululu.

"Oh? Are you saying something about yourself? I always guessed that pink wasn't your natural color. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

"Of course it's my natural color! What kind of world would pink hair not be natural?" Natsumi yelled.

"I don't think its natural in any world." Saburo pointed out, putting a hand on Natsumi's shoulder. She glared at him until she realized it was Saburo who was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, maybe you're confusing me with someone else. I really don't believe we've ever met!" Mois looked like she didn't like talking to Kululu very much.

Giroro couldn't blame her. At least they had one thing in common.

"Well? What are you here for, Mois? Did you come to kill Saburo? Because I won't let you. You are not getting your hands on him." Kululu actually sounded like he cared about Saburo, like that Mois was a threat.

Saburo chuckled to himself. "Glad you're concerned, but I'm not sure why you think that Mois would kill me."

Mois just crossed her arms and sighed, like she had no plans to kill Saburo and she wasn't sure why Kululu was jumping to conclusions. She then stared at him again.

Kululu tried to not scream.

"Well, if I have met you, it's been a while since I've heard you scream." Mois said snidely.

Kululu paled.

 _They definitely know each other._ Natsumi realized. _Wait a minute...I heard that Kululu's had a lot of witches and wizards that he's contracted with before. I think Giroro said he was a 'jerk till the end' to all of them until they fired him. I wonder if Mois is one of the witches he contracted with?_ Suddenly Natsumi's confusion ended as things began to make sense – why Mois knew absolutely nothing, Kululu had probably pranked her, and why she knew about the familiar world's problem with humanity.

"W-what are you doing in this school?" Kululu asked again.

Mois thought for a moment, "I suppose there's no reason not to be honest. I came to this school for Natsumi." She threw her arms around Natsumi.

"Oh so you're going to kill Natsumi?" Kululu asked.

"You see Natsumi here is the best ever at making love potions, and I am on a quest for love!" Mois proclaimed.

"...Um...Huh...? Lost ya there..." Kululu just scratched his head.

"Romance and love are the purest things in the universe!" Mois ranted, "They're something that everybody desires, affection and a nice connection with someone else! Love can conquer the whole universe and heal anything. It becomes a motive for anyone to become stronger and a better person!" Mois smiled, "It gives you stars in your eyes. It's so beautiful..."

"Okay, I'm totally confused now." Kululu just gaped. How had he managed to get himself in a situation where someone was ranting about the beauty of love to him? True nightmare.

"And I am on a quest for it! I want love!" Mois smiled.

"Sure...I don't believe that at all. What kind of murderous plot do you really have?" Kululu asked.

Mois just blinked at him for a good long time, like she truly didn't understand why he thought she was murderous. Kululu slowly got the sinking feeling that she was being honest that she had come to a school just to get love potions from the worst witch around. "You're thinking about yourself. I don't have any murderous plots. You don't really know me, do you? After all I've always been interested in love. I'm all about love! Not killing. Love is what I live for!" She grinned.

Natsumi and Saburo just looked at her. They already knew Mois was obsessed with love, but they just couldn't believe that anyone else didn't see that.

"And now that I've found my one true love, Keroro, thanks to Natsumi. I'm so close to obtaining love! I'm just waiting on the love potion I asked her to make and then Keroro will love me as much as I love him!" Mois smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up your one true love, Keroro?" Kululu asked.

"I know...It's pretty sad." Giroro rubbed his forehead.

"And Natsumi's going to...successfully make you a love potion? Oh I don't believe this for a second. Ku, ku, ku. You are aware that Natsumi is literally the worst person ever in history at love magic. Heck, even I could probably do it better and I'm a familiar!" Kululu pointed out turning his anger at Mois into what he did best- being a jerk to someone else. And the target was Natsumi.

Natsumi glared. Her secret was out.

"No! Natsumi is amazing at making love potions. She correctly deciphered and predicted that I would end up with Keroro, and that he was the one I was meant to be with." Mois smiled, "I met him the other day and he was so unique and...different!" She put a positive spin on Keroro's incompetency. "He's truly special."

"Yeah. In the bad way!" Kululu pointed out, "I wouldn't be surprised if Natsumi just straight up lied to you because she couldn't predict even a car in front of her. Ku, ku, ku."

Natsumi punched Kululu on the head. "Shut up! I...I'm completely good at predictions." She knew she could have back-tracked and confessed to Mois that she had lied, but she didn't really want to. Not with Kululu riling her up.

Giroro and Saburo did not come to her aid. They knew she had lied. So instead they looked at the window and whistled and took a step back.

"Heck, I'm going to prove Natsumi wrong just because I love rubbing people's mistakes in their face. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu proudly smiled.

"You're a mistake." Mois said under her breath. Kululu glared at her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'm going to make an invention for you that will find whatever love you're looking for. And I can assure you it won't be beeping at Keroro." Before Mois could stop him, Kululu quickly took some parts off of some things and quickly made a box that was beeping.

"So it's supposed to beep around my true love, huh?" Mois crossed her arms and sighed, "I didn't know this was just a scheme to hit on me."

"No! It isn't anything like that!" Kululu denied, waving his hands in the air.

"Might I remind you that we broke up." Mois glared.

"It's beeping immediately like that because you don't have a true love." Kululu back-tracked and spoke quickly. Really he knew that was a lie and it was beeping for him. That or he had made a mistake in making an invention. But he'd honestly rather be Mois's love than have his ego damaged like that.

"Wait, hold up." Giroro walked between them finally talking in the conversation. "You dated a human?" He looked at Kululu shocked. That detail had not gone unheard. _That isn't fair at all! I mean...He's made fun of me for weeks because he thinks I have a crush on Natsumi. Which is true but I don't want him to know. And it turns out that he's been hypocritically saying I can't date humans when he himself hooked up with one?_ Giroro was boiling with rage. "I thought you said dating humans was pathetic and it was pathetic to find your witch attractive."

"Oh! So you're ex's. That makes a lot of sense as to why you didn't want to see her. That's so funny." Saburo laughed.

Both Mois and Kululu didn't look very happy.

"Umm...Uhhh..." Natsumi just stuttered. What could possess anyone to date Kululu? Maybe Keroro wasn't so bad in comparison to Mois's track record. No wonder she wanted love after that and was willing to go to desperate means.

"Ku, dating a human? But Mois isn't-" Kululu was cut off as Mois put a hand over his mouth, clamping it shut.

"Don't worry. Both of us equally regret our exposure to each other." Mois tried to ease her friends troubled minds.

Kululu was struggling to get Mois's hand off of his mouth. Eventually she took it off. "...Agreed. If I could turn back time I would definitely have not met you."

"I'm so happy to know that I was loved." Mois sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

Natsumi had never seen this sarcastic, snide of her. She supposed that was what happened when one broke up with someone. Especially if there ex was a terrible jerk face.

"I'll help in whatever way I can to get you a good boyfriend." Natsumi pat Mois's back.

* * *

It was another invasion meeting, and although Keroro was ranting about their relationship with the humans, both Giroro and Kululu weren't thinking much about the invasion.

 _Okay. So how am I going to make fun of him for pretty much being in the exact same situation I was in._ Giroro rubbed his hands together. Kululu always made fun of him during the invasion meetings. _Wait, he broke up with his old witch. Does that mean me and Natsumi are doomed to go through the same if we start dating? Nah, I'm not...As much of a jerk as Kululu, right? Right? No wait, all I've been is mean to Natsumi. I'm awful!_

"So...The humans are actually pretty nice. So I think we should discuss what we're going to do about our invasion. I only want us to go through with this if we believe in it 100% after all. And I...I don't want to lose contact with Fuyuki or have him die in a war. So what do we do?" Keroro asked.

"I like Momocchi just fine. But I'll go through with whatever you decide." Tamama raised his hand and put in his two senses.

"Kululu? You're not answering." Giroro saw his moment to attack, "Are you thinking about something else? Ohh, is it your human ex-girlfriend? It's absolutely pathetic that you used to date the enemy!" He mocked relentlessly.

Keroro just looked shocked. "Kululu used to date?" That was the information he had processed. The human part wasn't nearly as shocking. After all humans had terrible tastes anyway.

"What? People liked Kululu?" Tamama also looked shocked.

Kululu sighed, but wasn't really listening. "Captain...You're...Absolutely sure you and Fuyuki closed that portal correct?"

Keroro looked confused. That was what Kululu had been thinking of? The demon that they had summoned weeks ago?

"Why are you asking about that?" Keroro asked confused.

"Because this war with the humans isn't nearly as important as fighting off the demons. If a demon managed to weasel its way into this world, well it would probably kill everyone on this plane." Kululu crossed his arms thinking seriously. "I should have probably talked to you about the portal right after you and Fuyuki had summoned that demon. I'm sure you didn't close it properly."

"Probably not." Keroro laughed nervously.

 _He changed the subject on me!_ Giroro realized.

"Well then, after this I should probably check up on it. Make sure to re-close it properly." Kululu glared at Keroro that he hadn't brought this information up sooner.

"Why do you think demons are so important anyway? You have the power to beat them." Giroro pointed out, "They really aren't the enemy, unlike these humans."

"Demons can do anything and will do anything to get their way." Kululu said simply.

"Kind of like you." Tamama pointed out. Kululu glared at him.

"Truth be told...I tried to con a demon once." Kululu confessed.

Giroro couldn't believe Kululu was actually telling them this and confessing to something illegal.

"It didn't go well. I ended up conned myself. Terrifyingly enough my motto 'jerk till the end' doesn't work on demons and they're slippery tempters." Kululu wasn't laughing, he just looked like he honestly

didn't like talking about his experience with demons. That he regretted it.

"Demons aren't our issue. We need to talk about if we're willing to start a war with the humans-" Keroro reminded.

"I want to hear about the demons." Dororo who had been in the room the whole time piped up, "You've never spoken about your past, Kululu."

"How long have you been here? Ku?" Kululu asked.

"The whole time..." Dororo cried. "But...That's where you got your dark magic from, right? The demon world. The only magic that would have been able to work on the familiar plane would have been demon magic. And the ring you carry is filled with dark magic. What happened to the demon after it conned you? Is it still loose?"

"I managed to banish the demon I summoned, locking it away in the demon plane." Kululu said simply.

"Then no more threat! We can talk about the humans now." Keroro said desperately.

Giroro nodded. Kululu wasn't really interested in talking about his ex. He was an expert at changing the subject, so maybe it would be better to talk about the mission.

"I want each of you to really consider if you can put your human comrades through a war." Keroro told them.

And Giroro, when looking deep inside himself – knew he couldn't. He didn't want to see Natsumi suffer.

And that worried him. How far had he gone as a traitor? How deep in love was he with Natsumi?

Too much.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	7. Demon Lord

**I do not own anything. The story has changed to T. Sorry.**

* * *

Kululu and Saburo both walked into Fuyuki's room. Kululu sauntered in like he owned the place.

"Saburo! What are you doing here?" Fuyuki asked.

"Kululu said he wanted to check out if you closed the portal properly. Keroro gave him permission to visit." Saburo shrugged.

Natsumi hung by the staircase staring dreamily at Saburo. No demons were there this time and that meant Saburo had chosen to visit her house all on her own.

"Ahhh~." She just smiled as she swooned and looked at him. He was so dreamy, that white hair, his clothes, and she didn't know much else about him besides his looks.

"S-saburo! Um...Uhhh...W-would you like me to bring some tea up there?" Natsumi asked stuttering. She knew Saburo was there to visit Fuyuki, but she still wanted to make her presence known, so that he would pay attention to her.

Saburo tilted his head to the side. "I'll have some soda actually." He said briefly.

Natsumi nodded and rushed off to go get it. Saburo had asked her to get him some soda! Maybe she could slip some magic into it to get him to like her.

Giroro watched her trip over various mats and desperately search for soda. He was jealous, sure he was, with the way Natsumi looked at Saburo and swooned, but he knew also that Natsumi planned to attempt to put a love potion in Saburo's drink.

And he saw that as wrong. He hated Saburo, but Natsumi and Saburo would not be happy if their romance only came from false magic.

"You know, it would be better if you wore your love with pride." Giroro tried to advised, "Act like yourself, the strong head-strong warrior that you, not like what you think he wants you to be. Acting like something just to get him to like you is only going to exhaust you."

"Not it's not." Natsumi frowned, "Because Saburo will love me eventually after I successfully feed him a love potion."

"Do you really want that sort of love? Wouldn't it be more rewarding if his love came from your actual effort?" Giroro asked.

"Making a love potion is actual effort." Natsumi pointed out.

"But don't you want Saburo to fall in love with you for you- not because of your magic?" Giroro asked.

Natsumi frowned, "He...He probably won't."

"Not if you don't show him the real you. Admittedly, I don't think you'd be a good pair together, but if you honestly try by being yourself...Well, I don't think anyone could not fall for you." Giroro rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. He hoped she didn't catch on to what he was saying.

Natsumi gave him a small smile. "I'll try...For at least a little bit. Being myself and seeing if he falls in love with me naturally. I mean I don't think he will, but if my familiar advises it, I should at least try, right?" Natsumi asked.

Giroro was happy that Natsumi would try.

* * *

Natsumi approached Saburo, who was eating an apple that he had taken from Natsumi's cabinet without her permission.

 _I can do this. I can be myself and have an honest conversation with him._ Natsumi took a step forward to speak to the boy she had a huge crush on. "Um...Do you ever get that urge to just punch someone's face when they tick you off?"

Saburo swallowed. "No...? I can't say that I have. Um...Natsumi did I do something wrong? Do you want to punch me?"  
Natsumi blushed. He was misinterpreting her desire to be herself. "No! I just wanted to talk. To see if we had many things in common."

"I don't think we do." Saburo laughed.

Natsumi sat next to him on the couch. She reached over and grabbed his hand, "Since you're here right now, I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together. Hang out, ya know? We could watch movies or see how my favorite celebrity Mutsumi is doing..."

"I do like watching Mutsumi's shows." Saburo eagerly and egotistically agreed.

Natsumi smiled. It had succeed. She pulled the remote towards her with her wand, floating it towards her.

 _Crap! It's working!_ Giroro realized. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop their bonding. It would be wrong to encourage Natsumi and then betray her a moment later by trying to break them up.

Giroro almost wished that something would stop their bonding as Natsumi leaned on Saburo's shoulder.

 _CRACK!_

At that very moment the window shattered open and Mois flew in on a broomstick. "EEK! I wanted to go to Natsumi's house! Not through her window! Bad broom!"

Natsumi stood up. "Mois? What are you doing here?"

 _Mois. I forgive you for everything. Please...Break Natsumi and Saburo up. I can not do it. But you have the power._ Giroro realized, watching from the sidelines.

Mois coughed as she sat in the middle of a lot of broken glass.

Saburo tried to help her up. "Geez, cut yourself badly? First time on a broom?" Saburo asked.

"Yeah...I'm not used to flying on a broomstick." Mois nodded, she looked down at her legs, they were a little cut up from the glass. "Oh don't worry about the cuts! You could say I'll put some long socks on them and they'll be fine!"

"I...I don't think that's how it works..." Natsumi frowned. She brushed some glass out of Mois's hair. "What are you doing here?"

Mois smiled and threw her arms around Natsumi, hugging her. "I wanted to visit you and hopefully study with you!"

Natsumi frowned. She liked Mois fine, but Mois was interrupting a romantic moment between her and Saburo. She grumbled to herself a bit.

"That would be fine. I'm sure I can help you learn how to be a better witch." Saburo offered, "You and Natsumi both have so much to learn after all."

Mois noticed Natsumi's anger and annoyance at her presence. Not used to Natsumi not liking her around, she realized what she had done seeing that Natsumi and Saburo were together. "Oh no! Did I interrupt a date or something? I mean you two are together here...And I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt any romantic moments between you two. I'm not a very good witch and didn't know how to figure out if you were busy or not..."

"You call." Natsumi shook her head, "You know on a phone? Or a magical crystal ball?"

Mois just blinked like she didn't know what those were. "Phones...Are for calling people?"

"What did you think they were for?" Saburo asked.

"Bubble popping games." Mois said honestly.

Saburo laughed.

"I'm just really sorry for interrupting...I guess I'll just skedaddle away...But I wouldn't want to have broken your window for nothing. I suppose I'll spend some time with Keroro, my true love. It would be nice to get to know him better. And then we could have like a double date!" Mois smiled.

Natsumi paled. Her lie was coming up again! She chattered her teeth, nervous for Mois even being around Keroro. The poor girl didn't need to be around that incompetence.

"You know what? How about you do study with me and Saburo. It will be like a study date!" Natsumi winked at Saburo, she could flirt and keep Mois away from Keroro. It was called multi tasking.

Mois clapped. She was excited!

Giroro, in the background was not. But at least Mois would be a proper mood killer to stop Saburo and Natsumi from actually sealing the deal and falling in love.

* * *

"Just as I suspected...The portal is sealed." Kululu examined where the portal had used to be. There was still a large magical disturbance there, but things were closed perfectly.

Fuyuki clapped, "Woo-hoo! I did it right!" Fuyuki cheered. Keroro danced in glee on Fuyuki's bed.

"Fuyuki is the smartest!" Keroro cheered.

"No. I didn't say the portal being sealed was a good thing. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu paused.

"Wait, but yes you did! You've been telling me this whole time that we had better have sealed it properly!" Keroro accused.

"But you're dumb. I didn't expect you to be able to seal it properly. Not only that though the portal is sealed differently than it would be by a human. There's cracks in the magical air, as if it was sealed from the inside after being used...Ku, ku, ku." Kululu rambled.

"Um...Explain?" Fuyuki asked.

"Lesser demons, like the one you summoned aren't the most intelligent creatures. They don't manipulate you and they only have one desire- to absorb energy. However demon lords are much more intelligent, they can take on whatever form they want and act however they see fit to get what they want out of you, usually it being death or murder. They're smart nasty little creatures. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu told them.

"Well I know that, but that's why I didn't summon a demon lord. I only summoned a lesser demon." Fuyuki pointed out.

"Demon lords to ensure that they don't get sent back, usually close the portal they came through. Through magic on the demon plane they set it up so the portal will close itself perfectly after they've crossed through. Ku, ku, ku. And it looks like that's what happened here." Kululu explained once again.

"Wait, what?" Keroro asked.

"You guys managed to accidentally let a demon lord free on this plane." Kululu told them, "That is why the portal is closed so perfectly."

Both Fuyuki and Keroro were speechless. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Fuyuki dropped to the ground. "I...I did that...My stupidity released a demon lord?" He knew about how strong demon lords were. They were nearly impossible to kill.

Keroro was shaking. "We...We can still fix our mistakes..." He tried to reassure.

"How ya going to manage that? Banish her again? Trust me, banishing demons is a hard task. You have to actually trap them in the demon plane by getting them to go back to their world willingly, and bring you with so that you can properly imprison them. Ku, ku, ku. It's hard." Kululu crossed his arms.

"No, my father was known for killing demons. Although they were mostly lesser demons we could still attempt to use his technique. I just have to get the entire platoon together and then if we work as a team and find the enemy we can kill it. I...I believe in us. For once us familiars can be the savior of humanity." Keroro pointed out.

"You can do that?" Fuyuki asked. He clapped, "That might work! We just need to find the demon..."  
"You can't!" Kululu said quickly, he looked slightly horrified at the idea of killing a demon, which was weird considering he himself had killed a lesser one. "I mean...Do you really have the power to do that? The knowledge and know-how?"

"Sure do! We can at least try!" Keroro nodded.

Kululu bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He shook his head, "Banishing the demon would be much safer, or at least keeping an eye on her. Killing her would be bad."

"Why?" Fuyuki asked. He noticed that Kululu was no longer referring to the demon they summoned as an 'it' and instead using 'her'. Had the magical energy indicated the gender of the demon they had summoned?

"It would just be bad." Kululu said simply as if he didn't have any more reason than that.

Keroro begin to suspect Kululu really didn't have an explanation of why they shouldn't kill a demon lord.

"Come on, Kululu. I promise to protect you if you're scared." Keroro pat him on the back. Kululu swatted his hand away.

"You can't kill her!" Kululu frowned, "M-maybe I was wrong. Ku, ku, ku. Seems there's no demon lord here. Just a mistake of mine!"

"Kululu...You don't make mistakes...And if you do, you don't admit to them..." Keroro narrowed his eyes.

"Are you trying to defend the demon?" Fuyuki asked, "It kind of seems like you don't want us to kill her, or you don't want her dead."

Kululu was pale. "I don't hate her that much..." He said in a quiet voice, "I don't think I'm capable of killing her, nor do I want to."

"Well then just stand back and let us do the work!" Keroro tried to persuade Kululu.

"You don't understand, I don't know what will happen if she dies and even though I like to explore the undiscovered, I don't really want to find out what will happen to my emotions. That's a mistake I don't want to make or experience." Kululu twirled his headphones for a moment and a blast of a loud noise rung in Fuyuki and Keroro's ears.

They both covered their ears as Kululu pulled something out of a bag. It was large magical chains which he quickly threw over Fuyuki and Keroro. They entwined themselves around Keroro and Fuyuki and as even though they struggled, they couldn't get free.

"Saburo let me borrow those. He made them. I was going to use them on the demon, but now I have to use them to keep you trapped. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu twirled his headphones, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Even though it's appealing. I'm just going to wipe your memories a little bit. Perhaps it would be for the best if you didn't know a demon lord was roaming around."

"What...What? Why are you doing this Kululu?" Keroro asked, "We only want to help stop an evil force!"

"It's because he knows the identity of this demon lord, don't you?" Fuyuki asked, "...Did you also summon her before? Was she the one you banished?" Fuyuki was putting the pieces together.

"Ku. So you figured out." Kululu smiled, "Yes. I was acquaintances with the demon lord you summoned. I was conned and tricked after summoning her, same as you Fuyuki."

"Then why don't you want to kill her with us?" Fuyuki asked desperately.

"Despite what I act like...I don't want her to die. I may hate demons with a passion, even fear them, but I don't want her gone. Even if she hates me or wants to kill me and betrayed me, I suppose I'm still kind of a sucker. There's still a part of me that feels a sense of...What's the word, loyalty? Nah, connection, I suppose, affection, for her. I've been trying to get rid of that part that doesn't want her gone, it's a problem on me too, but I suppose I just have to give it time." Kululu spoke up, "Heartbreak is a funny thing, after all. It's a real pain in the ass."

Fuyuki and Keroro paled as Kululu approached them to wipe their memories.

* * *

Giroro was still hovering over Natsumi, Saburo, and Mois's study session.

Natsumi got up and approached him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Can you kind of scram? I know Mois is here, but I'm still going to try to flirt with Saburo and you hovering like that kind of puts a strain into how much I can flirt." Natsumi pointed out.

Giroro frowned. But he needed to be here to see how things went and ensure that Natsumi wasn't fully stolen from him. But if she asked, he would do it.

"Fine." Giroro sadly walked away as Saburo continued hanging out with Natsumi and Mois.

"So maybe try some light magic like this. Just think of things that make you happy." Saburo suggested.

"Ohhh being a witch is so exciting!" Mois clapped excited.

Giroro hoped she would be a proper block on Natsumi and Saburo's relationship.

He was unaware of what was going on in the upstairs room. But he decided it was best to check on what Kululu was doing.

When he walked upstairs and peered through Fuyuki's open door, he saw both Fuyuki and Keroro in chains and Kululu approaching them.

His first instinct was to attack Kululu to save Natsumi's brother and Keroro from whatever he had in store for them. But for once he decided to be smart and listen in to whatever Kululu was planning for them.

"Heartbreak? You're talking as if the demon lord we summoned was something important to you!" Fuyuki pointed out.

"Ku. Course she was at one point. After all, I may be the biggest sucker in the world." Kululu pointed to himself, "My ex is a demon lord after all."

"Knew someone normal wouldn't date you." Keroro speculated at the wrong time and place, using at least his last bit of memories about the demon lord being loose to insult Kululu. Truly a noble effort.

Giroro's eyes widened as he figured out what they were talking about. Keroro and Fuyuki had accidentally summoned a demon lord in this world.

And Kululu was trying to protect her because they used to date.

 _Wait a minute...But there's only one person that Kululu used to date. Mois!_ Giroro realized. Mois, the odd witch that knew nothing about the witch world. She wasn't human at all. She was manipulating them all.

And her power was just like that of the lesser demon's. Giroro couldn't affect it. Mois was actually a demon lord!

Everything made sense suddenly. Her and Kululu's connection, why she couldn't use light magic at all, her bumbling and very little knowledge of the witch world and why she had known where Natsumi's house was. She had entered the human world through the portal there.

 _Wait a minute. Don't demons not have human emotions or feelings? Don't they only manipulate to try to get what they want?_ And Mois herself had said she wanted Natsumi. She had come to the world for Natsumi.

Then...That must have meant Natsumi was her target! Natsumi was in danger.

Giroro made no attempt to help Keroro and Fuyuki, instead he rushed back off to the first floor where Natsumi was lying on the floor studying with Mois and Saburo.

"Giroro? I thought I told you to leave..." Natsumi frowned at him.

 _I won't let her hurt Natsumi. I won't let Natsumi die from a demon!_ Only a desire to protect Natsumi fueled Giroro as he summoned his guns and they locked onto Mois.

He made a trigger finger and they all shot at Mois.

The loud gunfire echoed the house.

Mois screamed.

"MOIS!" Natsumi screamed, reaching out to grab her friend. She turned to Giroro, glaring at him with utter hatred. "If you planned to kill someone for your war with humanity than you are nothing like what I thought you were...You evil...You killed her!" Natsumi screamed.

Giroro didn't put his guns down. Was she really dead? Or had he grossly miscalculated and she was actually human this whole time?

Mois was lying on the ground, bleeding. Her eyes were wide with horror but soon the illusion around her started cracking. The blood dried up to be nothing and her tan skin rolled away to be pale. She was much shorter and didn't wear an odd school uniform, instead she wore foreign purple garbs and had silver hair.

The only thing that was the same was her hair. "The illusion faded..."  
"Mois? You're fine..." Natsumi realized. She hugged her friend.

"What's going on Mois? Why were you wearing an illusion?" Saburo asked.

Giroro glared at her. "Get up, demon. I won't let you hurt the people I care about."

"...Demon...?" Natsumi seemed confused. "Giroro! You're making a mistake, Mois isn't a demon! She's a nice sweet girl who wouldn't be one of those evil creatures..."

Mois stood up and brushed herself off.

"Your actions were always a little weird. I would have never figured out you were a demon lord on my own. So this is what Kululu meant about your kind being manipulative." Giroro hissed.

"So Kululu's the one who told you." Mois sighed, "I knew he'd probably talk sooner or later. After all there's no reason he would try to help me out by hiding my identity. It wouldn't benefit him at all."

"...Mois...?" Natsumi asked.

"Ah, so you're the one he summoned before." Saburo figured out. "This just gets more and more interesting."

"It's a pity, Giroro. I know you're a friend of Natsumi's so I don't really want to kill you." Mois sighed, "But there's no way I'm letting anyone banish me to the demon plane again, trapping me there!" She summoned her staff and spun it.

Natsumi suddenly realized things were getting real. She got up, not knowing what side she was on, but frightened.

* * *

Kululu heard a loud bang from downstairs. Both Keroro and Fuyuki were properly asleep and sleeping.

 _Mois! She must have broken into this house and tried to kill everybody! If she's hurt Saburo..._ Kululu rushed down instantly blaming Mois for the commotion. He saw Mois surrounded by Saburo, Giroro and Natsumi.

"Knew you'd try to kill everybody sooner or later." Kululu accused to Mois, "If you don't want to be banished again, I would suggest running. You're outnumbered. Ku, ku, ku." He wasn't going to let this end on bloodshed for either side.

It was hard to both protect his friend and his ex.

"Yeah! You're outnumbered!" Koyuki and Dororo jumped down from the ceiling.

"...Dororo? How long have you been here?" Giroro asked, his eyes twitching.

"This whole time." Dororo proclaimed. "Nobody noticed though, but I suppose our mission was stealth."

"I've been following Mois." Koyuki declared, "Not because I was jealous or anything about her taking my place as Natsumi's best friend! Nope! It was...Uhhh cuz I'm also suspicious of her! But now that I know she's a demon I can take my place by Natsumi's side again!"

Everybody just looked at Koyuki suspiciously. She was totally jealous. She looked like she was even happy that Mois was actually a demon.

"You'll need my help to slay her." Dororo told them. "I know about dark magic after all, even if I can no longer use it."

"Good. We could use your help." Giroro nodded to him, "Still, I can't believe you were so desperate Kululu that you dated a demon."

Kululu sighed. It was kind of true. He didn't even have a retort for it.

And they all got ready to attack. No way would they let a demon lord roam their world freely.

* * *

 **Next chapter's going to be mostly kurumois. Also sorry.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Emotions

**So anyway this chapter is about kurumois's backstory. It resolves the Angol Mois issue and after this there's only two chapters left.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mois looked at the humans who were ready to attack her. Even people she had valued as friends like Natsumi were ready to kill her because she was a demon.

Her eyes rested on Kululu, her old boyfriend. Even he, who knew what she was, didn't truly want her. Just like all the other familiars and humans he had eventually come to hate her race.

 _I'm not truly wanted anywhere, am I?_ The reason she had taken a chance and come to the human world again was because she wanted to find where she truly belonged, someone who cared for her. Natsumi was her only chance to find a love potion and find anyone, anything that would care for her.

Why had the desire to be loved backfired so much? Was it because her race was truly parasitic? Was she a parasite?

* * *

 **A long time ago**

Demons had lifespans that lasted for centuries, millennial. And out of the demon lord the name Angol Mois always came up in scrolls and story books.

It was because she was one of the demons who had been summoned time and time again by humans. Her sweet appearance and demeanor, her looks, her body made her desirable to all sorts of men.

And she found herself finding her way onto the human world time and time again as the ritual was complete, by various suckers.

"Are you really a demon? You're so cute looking!" Was usually the statement of shock that she got.

"Yes. I'm a demon." Mois nodded, "And I was having a wonderful nap until you summoned me."

The men would sometimes cower in fear after that line. "Well, you can't harm me! I'm your master! I summoned you!" Clearly humans didn't know the rules of summoning demons. Nobody was their master.

"What is it you want? Why did you summon me? I suppose I'm happy being on the human world, it's a lovely place! What are those things called on it...Trees? They're so green! And then there's a sky! And ooh I love the rainbows too!" Mois blissfully smiled, "So what reason did you summon me for?"

"Well, I mean you're pretty cute and your beauty is told about in scrolls and being a succubus I knew that you'd be willing-"

Mois sighed. This happened too many times. "I'm not a succubus! Just because I look pretty doesn't mean I'm a succubus! I'm a demon lord, not a succubus." She would correct.

"Nah, you're a succubus. And you're mine." The human would say.

This would be around the point she got fed up and killed the sucker. She would then wander around the human world till she got caught and banished.

* * *

Throughout the centuries cults would form in honor of Angol Mois. Some truly believed she was a succubus and would summon her for just a hot bod, or some believed that she was a demon queen.

Time and time again a human would suffer her, having fallen in love with just a painting of her and declaring his allegiance to her if she would be his demon queen. Mois would possibly stay by the human for a time, helping humanity as she could to support their advancements, or watching the way witches evolved, always wishing she could be a part of them. But eventually she would discover that her lover was after the same thing that all the other men were after, her beauty or her power. And she would do the deed herself to get rid of the great human king.

She only ever got summoned by men. And all of them wanted the same thing. To use her, to control her, or because they had fallen in love with her cute body. Sometimes they tried to reassure her she was too nice to be a demon, but they never truly saw her as a person.

Soon enough Mois was fed up with these sort of men in the world. They only wanted her body and were bound to hurt other human women besides her if they continued being alive.

So she devised a plan. She would let these terrible men summon her, and then she would play along with their antics, never too close, just enough to play a terribly deadly cat and mouse game with them and get them more in her control. Then she'd invite them back with her to the demon plane and kill them.

Their bodies would be hers and they would never be able to hurt others. Humans wouldn't blame demons for the mess, they would just claim that these men went missing.

It was perfect.

 _Just like the story of Blue beard. I will also have my collection of dead ex-boyfriends._ Mois smiled, having not quite finished the story of Blue Beard and realizing he was actually a villain.

But as a demon she didn't see the things she was doing- murder, as villainous. Other demons did it all the time just to absorb the energy off their prey or because they liked it. She was doing it to purify the world.

She liked to see herself as a sort of demon of justice.

Of course there were consequences to her actions of luring men to the demon plane and killing them. One of which was that their blood coating the cavernous red floor of the demon plane, it gave her more and more power and gave birth to more and more lesser demons.

Mois came to be known as the lord of terror and one of the most powerful demon lords in existence, just because she was cute and could lure humans back to an entirely different world.

* * *

Besides the human idiots who loved Mois, most people didn't like demons. Only dark magic used their power and using too much of it would risk opening the portal to the demon world and releasing demons. So dark magic wasn't known as very powerful. It had to be properly controlled.

Demons weren't like familiar's. They didn't live symbiotically with the humans and they never had the choice. The very existence of their world was a parasitic one. Seeping energy like a poison from both the human and the familiar world to just exist.

Weak humans and familiar's didn't need to open the gates to the demon world to make contact with a demon. Demons could prey upon sickly children and get their energy just because they were weak and didn't have the proper guards. They just sort of floated around them like ghosts devouring their energy until they died.

They were truly horrible creatures.

And even Mois knew why people hated them, after all who would want a demon preying upon their children? Still, even if people hated her she didn't have any sympathy for their hate. She wanted to be liked.

The truth that Mois was incredibly lonely. Perhaps it was because she had been summoned for company so many times but only because people wanted to use her, but she started desiring the same things the humans talked about. Love.

But nobody she had ever met had accepted her. They just wanted to use her. After all, who would love a demon who judged sinful souls and sent them to hell? Nobody.

All they cared about was a cute bod or how terrifying she was. There was no in between between cute girl and demon.

It was as if to the humans those words were an oxymoron.

* * *

Kululu lived in the familiar plane like all familiar's. But he was especially weak for a familiar even though he couldn't like magic.

Maybe it was because he was one of the few people in support of the symbiotic relationship between humans and familiar's after all. It did help them get magic. And more than anything Kululu wanted magic.

Kululu prided himself on his intelligence. He liked to research the facts before jumping towards them. And he had done a ton of research on the symbiotic relationship. It truly did help familiar's to offer their power to humanity.

It just bugged him that the people who had fired him for being a jerk didn't let him keep the magical power he used to have. He missed being all powerful.

 _I wish I could collect power..._ But nope after being back at the familiar plane no magic worked.

Kululu walked through the streets to get more books on magic. Naturally his body wanted to learn as much as possible about magic for the next time he made a trip to the human world. After all every familiar desired more than anything to use magic. It was like they were born without a purpose until they made a contract with humans.

"Human lover!" Some parts of the rebel faction would shout. "Why do you have to be in support of the dang parasitic relationship, you freak?"

"It's nothing about liking humans." Kululu corrected, "It's just looking at the facts and science." It bugged him so much about the stupidity of the rest of the world. Why couldn't they see the truth? And they all labeled him as a human lover just because he was being smart about things.

He didn't love humans. He hated them as much as the next person!

After he picked up some more books from the bookstore, he went back home, carrying bags of supplies.

"I'm home." He flickered on the lights to his messy and empty house. He sighed. He only said it because hearing his voice was a built in security feature in his house. But it still felt somewhat lonely coming home to nothing.

Kululu wasn't close to his family. And he was very much disliked. He also didn't have any friends (mostly because of his own fault, but still, he sometimes felt the pang of loneliness from his lack of company).

It wasn't like he wanted to spend time with the rest of the familiar's anyway. The only reason they saw him as having a reason to live was because he was intelligent. He had always been reminded that that was his only redeeming skill.

They never really saw him as anything more or as a whole. And that sometimes made him lonely and on his very off days he would desire company.

Just someone who would accept him for the whole. Someone who would make the loneliness stop.

* * *

Kululu leaned back in his chair, yawning. He was on the latest book about magic, it talking about something that was just hypothetical to familiar's at least. The demon plane.

It wasn't talked about much in familiar school, a taboo subject to touch but Kululu had heard about the third world that was a parasite to theirs. He had never done much research on it, but a section in his book drew his interest in.

" _Anyone who makes a contract with a demon can obtain magical dark powers, despite their location. Many familiars have tried to contact demons to get magic in their world. Most of these encounters have ended in their death but a few have managed to survive."_ Kululu read. That was what he was looking for! A way to get magical power in his world.

Sure perhaps the demon would kill him, but he was the biggest jerk around! He could probably con the demon more than it could ever con him. He was smart and mean. And it wasn't certain he would die.

And making contact with the demon would give him information on how to get magical powers into his world. If he somehow found a solution to the familiar's problems and found a way to bring magic to the whole world they wouldn't have to contract with witches. They would hail him as a hero and stop calling him a human lover.

Perhaps demons were the answer this entire time. And even if he died it wasn't like he had much to lose. He could easily be replaced by another genius.

"Ku, ku, ku. I don't care about forbidden rules. I'll figure out how to bring over a demon. And then I'll contract for power. I'll be just like those humans." Kululu smiled sinisterly.

* * *

It took months, but Kululu finally managed to figure out a formula and scientific machine that could imitate the magical summoning ritual enough that he could summon a demon. Instead of going for something small he had decided to go for the whole thing and summon a demon lord.

Kululu read off a manuscript and light filled his small metal circle on the ground. It would trap whatever demon he summoned so that it couldn't attack him.

"Appear to me, you belong to me, Lord of terror, Angol Mois." Kululu assumed that the words at the end of the scroll were some magical gibberish spell, not a name. He didn't know demons even had names.

Instead a strange humanoid looking girl appeared in front of him in the circle. Her hair was the color of starlight and her eyes were an unnatural yellow, she was dressed in a short purple dress with symbols all over it. She was probably the definition of cute, and Kululu clearly knew that she looked beautiful.

"Another good nap interrupted. Ohh, I'm on the familiar plane this time?" Angol Mois looked down at Kululu.

Kululu blinked. He hadn't ever expected the demon lord to look like that. She was smiling.

 _Don't let a cute smile fool you. If you release her she's sure to kill you. Remember demons try to con you and manipulate you. I'll just have to con her more than she can con me._ Kululu frowned at her. "You're the demon lord, I summoned?"

Mois broke out of the container that was keeping her. It had been useless in the face of the power of a demon lord.

"Yep. Angol Mois." She nodded. "I see you read my summoning scroll."

"Well then I want-" Kululu began.

"To marry me, I assume?" She raised an eyebrow. That was why most people summoned her after all. To ask her to marry them for her power and body.

"W-what...N-no! No never!" Kululu was caught off guard by what Mois had thought he had summoned her for, "I...I don't have to do I? Was that part of the contract? That we're married now? Crap...I didn't mean that...Crap, crap..." Kululu looked especially frazzled, he was blushing as Mois stared at him.

Mois giggled. This was different than anything she had ever encountered before. Nobody had ever been so unsure of themselves and so shy. She looked around the room she had been summoned in. Books, trash and various parts of machines were scattered all around the metal floor.

"Oohhh!" Mois poked around all the cool things she wasn't familiar with, picking up Kululu's various inventions, "What's this?"

"A raygun." Kululu explained. She had just ran off before he could tell her the reason he had summoned her.

"Did you make this?" Mois asked.

"Uhhh...Yes? Do demons not make things where you come from?" Kululu asked. _Demons are more curious creatures than I expected. She seems to just want to learn as much as possible about this world. I suppose its understandable. She probably hasn't come to the familiar world much. But...Is she really a demon lord?_ He wondered if he should type up what he examined about her. She was a strange creature. A strange creature who could kill him.

"That's so cool! I've never been summoned by someone who was so creative." Mois complimented.

Kululu tried not to blush. "C-cool?" _Don't let her get in your head. She probably knows that people haven't ever called you cool. She's starting her quest of manipulation._ "So...Demon lord... Don't touch that." Kululu tried to pull her away from his computer afraid she'd break something.

"Sorry. Everything's just so new...!" Mois smiled, "I mean I usually get summoned to the human world, and I love seeing the witches and wizards and magic but I haven't ever seen this much technology...It's so interesting."

"Demon lord." Kululu huffed again trying to get her attention. She was so easily distracted. So scatter-brained. He had never expected any of this. "Look at me!"

"Okay." Mois looked over at him as Kululu tried to get his attention.

"No! Don't look at me. Not that much!" Kululu changed his mind.

"Umm...You're a funny sort of guy, aren't you?" Mois smiled, "You're so shy."

"I'm not shy!" Kululu denied, "I summoned you for business. Nothing more...Nothing less, so listen to me demon lord."

"Mois. My name is Angol Mois." Mois said, going over some more stuff and touching it all. She giggled and laughed if the invention did something interesting.

She was so innocent. So curious. He had never expected what he had summoned to be like this.

"Okay, Mois...I want power, so since I summoned you give it to me." Kululu demanded.

"Ohh! I'm going to go play outside!" Mois wasn't listening. She just clapped and walked out the door.

 _Wait! Nobody looks like you outside! You'll be caught immediately and I'll be arrested for summoning a demon!_ Kululu chased after her to retrieve her, before anyone could see her.

* * *

He chased her all day, erasing the memories of those who saw a weird human like creature running around. Mois did all sorts of things like oddly enough buying ice cream and rolling down grassy hills.

Eventually she had tuckered herself out and Kululu found that she had returned to his house, bypassing the security and making it back safely.

He fell to the floor truthfully tired. "Man! Who knew she'd be so ditzy and scatter-brained." He wheezed. She was so innocent, so pure. Whatever he had summoned wasn't a demon. That he was sure of.

He looked at the sleeping girl on the hard metal floor. He almost felt sorry for her. He knew that floor wasn't very comfortable.

Kululu reached out and touched her hair. It was soft. _Did I really do this? Did I really summon something so obviously nice into my house? Or is she a demon tricking me to let my guard down?_ He hadn't even had a chance to con her.

But her smile seemed so sweet, so pure that Kululu put that out of his head. She was too dumb to con him. He grabbed a blanket from his bed and draped it over her so she'd be more comfortable.

"Sleep well, ya weirdo." Kululu affectionately said. Maybe he had summoned her because of his desire not to be alone. To be less lonely.

She was very energetic. Wasn't she the embodiment of not being lonely? He had never come home to someone sleeping in his house and it was a kind of nice feeling.

Mois smiled when she got the blanket. "Thank you." She murmured a bit in her sleep.

And Kululu smiled.

* * *

When Mois woke up, Kululu was waiting there. He was just kind of staring at her, still thinking about how odd the situation he had found himself in was.

"Were you watching me?" Mois asked.

"Didn't want you to run away again." Kululu said. He knew it was kind of creepy though. "Listen, Mois, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mois asked. Nobody who had summoned her had ever apologized before. Unless they were begging for their lives.

"For summoning you. Obviously there's been a mistake. You're clearly a human that must have gotten caught up in the summoning process, I mean you're no demon lord..." Kululu laughed, "Ku, ku, ku. I'll figure out how to get you back home as soon as possible."

"Why am I no demon lord?" Mois narrowed her eyes.

"Well no demon lord could be this cute, ditzy and nice. Those are human traits. You're obviously a human." Kululu pointed out, "Ku, I got to ask you to keep it a secret though that I tried to summon a demon lord. I've learned my lesson." He lied.

Mois looked at him. It unnerved him, her staring like that. She sat up. "What's your name?"

"Kululu." Kululu answered.

"Well, truth is Kululu, I am a demon lord. And one of the most powerful. Just because I'm 'cute' doesn't mean I'm any less of a demon. Don't see the wrong me of the one you want to see, I'm an evil demon who kills people. And not only that I enjoy it." She gave a cold smile.

Kululu stared at her. So what was in front of him really was a demon. "That's fine."

"What?" Mois was caught off guard.

"That's fine that you kill people and enjoy it. I just have to ask you to dispose of the bodies properly. I don't want you bringing any of them back here. Don't want the police after me after all. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu said simply as if she were like a cat.

Mois blinked. He honestly didn't seem fazed by the fact that she killed people. This person who had summoned her was nothing like she had expected. She smiled.

Maybe this one wouldn't be like the rest. Maybe her loneliness had finally ended. Maybe Kululu could be her friend.

* * *

Kululu handed her a plate of curry that he had made. "Don't poke at it. Use a fork. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu instructed, "It's food."

Mois smiled. Nobody had ever fed her before. She knew he wanted to talk business now that he knew she was the demon lord he had summoned, but he was feeding her to bribe her.

"Mois, I have to ask you. What do you think I am?" Kululu asked, hoping to start the conversation about his weakness. The answer he was going for was either 'jerk' or 'weak'. He'd ask her for power if she said weak or he'd intimidate her for power if she said jerk. He assumed demons could see into his soul to manipulate him.

"A kind person." Mois said thoughtfully, "Why?"

"I didn't summon you out of kindness you know. I wanted something. Ku." Kululu said quickly. He had never gotten that answer before.

"I know. Anyone who summons me has to want something." Mois said quietly, "Still, I'm happy you summoned me. I can't get to this world unless I'm summoned into it. It's the only way I have free transport and access to both this world and the demon one."

Kululu raised an eyebrow. He knew he had committed a taboo. She didn't have to remind him.

"So...What do you want from me? If its not marriage it must be something else along that line? Oohh I bet you want a kiss!" Mois clapped her hands.

"No! No! Don't!" Kululu pleaded. "I don't want anything weird like that. I have normal desires! I want power! That's why I summoned you. Familiar's like myself can't get magic unless they make a contract with a human and I'm done with that. I want magic."

Mois thought for a moment. She could tell that Kululu didn't want this power to exploit her, it was just out of his own desperation. So she decided for once not to play along and talk to him like an equal, an actual person.

After all if she wanted to make a connection she had to treat him with respect. "There's no rule that says summoning a demon makes them yours. I don't have to give you anything."

"Darn." Kululu frowned. He was sure she had to give him stuff. Like a genie. "Well, Ku, I could get you to give me the power-"

"But!" Mois cut him off, "If you give me something I'll collaborate with you and teach you about dark magic and give you power in return."

Kululu paled. So he had to give her something in return?

 _Knew she was trying to trick me. I bet she wants my blood or my life or something sinister like that._ Kululu bit his lip. "What do I have to give you?"

"I want you to teach me about all this cool technology! Let me live with you for free here, giving me sanctuary away from the people who will hunt me and I will give you the power you want." Mois offered.

Kululu looked stunned. She just wanted to learn about his cool inventions? She wanted to live with him? _Maybe I was wrong about demons. She doesn't look like she could tell a lie._ She seemed nice, friendly even. "Fine. I'll teach you."

Mois smiled. "YAY!"

* * *

She lived with him for a while. Everyday when Kululu came home he had very conflicted feelings, first he was partially happy that he wasn't alone anymore and that Mois was truly becoming his friend, but he had also sworn that he wouldn't drop his guard around her because she was a demon and he knew he should be frightened of her. But overtime he broke his vow to not drop his guard and he truly began being happy with her company. He felt like even if she was a demon he wouldn't hurt her and he felt himself falling in love with her as they taught each other things about their worlds.

"So..." Kululu said one day feeling awkward about the feelings he had realized he had been developing for the strange and innocent demon girl. "Um...Do you hate non-demons?" Kululu didn't know how to ask her out.

"No." Mois shook her head, "Why? Are you asking if I hate you? Because the answer is no! You're the best person who's ever summoned me and I've ever met!" She smiled, looking at him with a sweet smile that he knew was reserved for just him.

It made him feel happy.

"You know I have a device to erase people's memories, right? If you want to go outside with me sometime we can use it after a date." Kululu off-handidly mentioned, "You know, so people won't catch you."

"Date?" Mois asked confused.

"You know, uhhhh when two people go out to hang out...In usually a romantic manner." Kululu waved his hand.

"Are you asking me out on one?" Mois asked confused.

"I...Umm...I was just wondering. You don't have to of course, I mean if you want to be my girlfriend that would be pretty cool, but umm whatever floats your boat..." Kululu was overly shy at this.

Mois's eyes widened. Kululu was actually asking her to be his girlfriend? Did that meant he liked her? By the way he was blushing and avoiding her eye contact it seemed like he did.

For someone who had been dreaming about romance and someone loving her for her for a long time, Mois was overjoyed. She had really found the person she was meant to be with. And she really cared about him too.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Kululu! I would love to date you!" She smiled.

Kululu grinned. _Yeah, take that other keronians. Guess who's dating a demon lord now? Me!_

He noticed that Mois was leaning forward. She scooped him up into and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"W-what was that for...?" Kululu asked.

"Don't couples kiss?" Mois asked confused. "They do in all the books I've read."

Kululu covered his face with his hands. It wouldn't be her demon nature that killed him, it would be her cute affectionate innocence. "Too soon. We've got plenty of time to learn to be affectionate with each other. So give me time to get used to this."

Mois nodded, eagerly. But Kululu also gave her a quick kiss on her neck. He couldn't reach up to her cheek. He was too small.

Mois giggled.

* * *

Both of them were completely happy and horribly in love with each other for a long time. Kululu became more accustomed to dating Mois and started acting less shy and more cocky and jerky. And although both of them were happy about being with someone who loved them for all their faults and traits, Mois was still worried about her demon nature.

After all, she hadn't ever really told Kululu about her other ex-lovers and all the other men who had summoned her. She was confident that Kululu would still love her for disposing of those creeps, but it still slightly worried her that he didn't know all of her.

"Kululu...I want to give you a gift." Mois told him, handing him a ring. "It's connected to my magic so it'll work anywhere. It's got very dark magic, incredibly powerful. It will protect you from any other demon that tries to hurt you." She offered, "Even if that demon happens to be me. If you feel unsafe with me because I'm a demon, well you can use this on me." She didn't want Kululu to feel insecure about the power difference.

Kululu kissed Mois's hands, taking the ring. "I'll never use it on you. Even though I feel constantly unsafe around you because of your innocence."

Mois smiled. She knew that. She just wanted to deliver on their promise and give Kululu power.

She waited a day to see if he would leave her and he didn't. So she decided to act for the next part of her plan.

"Kululu, I gave you that ring because I would like you to meet other demons. Well, I wouldn't like you to, but you might...What I'm trying to say is I want you to visit my home with me." Mois told him.

"You want me to see the demon world?" Kululu asked. He didn't think it was sketchy because it was just Mois asking him to see her home. Any normal girlfriend would want her boyfriend to meet her family after such a long time of dating.

"Yes! And I want you to be safe in there. It's just that...I mean I know we're dating, but..." Mois frowned, "I'll always be a demon, and I want you to really see that. I feel like you do see me for what I truly am, but you haven't yet become acquainted with parts of who I am- primarily the more demonic parts. I want you to see me for my whole and accept who I am, and not think I'm just some cute innocent human."

Kululu saw that she was distressed. "I would like to see you for your whole self." Kululu smiled, "It'll be a nice trip. Like a vacation." _Nobody else has ever dated a demon so I bet nobody else has gone to the demon world. So I'll be the first! It'll be an adventure!_

"All right. Now that I'm in your world I can travel freely between the demon world and here. So we'll go tomorrow." Mois told him.

Kululu gave her a kiss good-night and excitedly packed for his adventure.

* * *

The trip itself wasn't much different from traveling between the human world and the familiar one. And although the demon world seemed much more cavernous, filled with fire and brimstone, not much sunlight and no sky, Mois managed to lead Kululu to her part of the demon world and her home.

She showed him a giant set of black gates. "This isn't my house. But this is where I harbor my secret. I wanted to show you, so you could truly know everything about me. Please open the gates." She requested.

Kululu walked forward and pushed the doors open. The cavern he was in lit up, the torches on fire.

Bodies, perfectly intact littered the floor. Their blood -human and familiar alike soaked the floor. Their eyes were open in a wide shock, jaws open as if they were begging for help.

"W-what...Humans...Familiars?" Kululu was confused, "But...I thought I was the first to come to this world." Kululu was pretty violent himself and was used to the sight of dead bodies, but to this level...He had never seen. A pit in his stomach made him feel nervous as he looked at Mois for answers. He knew she was a demon and that she killed people, she had always been honest about that, but he had never seen it first hand.

"I'm sorry. You aren't the first." Mois was apologetic. She walked in front of him to show him the room, "These...Are my ex-boyfriends, I suppose you could say. No, they would call themselves my ex-lovers." She tried to began. "They were using me. They just wanted my body, summoning me as a thing. So I taught them a lesson."

"What." Kululu just stared. Sweat started appearing on his brow. He suddenly started realizing what was happening. This whole time between him and Mois had been a lie. He hadn't been the first to go through this, the shyness the love, these men were all the same. And she had dated them and lured them back to her home to kill them, just like she was probably planning to do to him.

 _Demons don't have emotions. They con and manipulate to get what they want. They'll take any form and fake any emotion to make you feel at ease._ Kululu remembered reading in the book about demons.

He hadn't believed it until now. But Mois was planning to kill him.

"I...I love you, Kululu." Mois didn't notice how terrified Kululu looked, she smiled at him, "And I wanted to show you so that there were no secrets between us. These people only wanted me for power or my body. They didn't love me for me." She pointed to herself, "I wanted you to know me. All of me. I wanted you to see me for the demon I am so I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I wanted to see firsthand how you would react to seeing that my hands were coated in blood." She looked at him, waiting for his response.

She smiled and outstretched her arms. "I trust you though. I've never loved or trusted someone more than."

Her words were sweet, like honey. But Kululu suspected they were only lies now. He wasn't going to die here. Maybe once he had thought he had nothing to lose, but he would not die for this cause.

 _I was such a sucker. I agreed willingly to come here. To the demon plane. Just like those suckers._ He didn't want to be like the dead bodies. He didn't want to be the next body on the floor for the next Kululu like person who came there. He looked at Mois feeling as if she was just an empty husk with no emotions. All her words were just what he wanted to hear.

 _Her words about them using her? Bull crap. I don't think anyone is capable of using Mois. Heck I'm the biggest jerk around and even I didn't exploit her. I bet they treated her like a princess, way better than I was as a boyfriend. And even then she killed them._ Kululu had a mixture of insecurity and panic.

"K-kululu? You've been kind of silent." Mois said nervously, "Are you okay?"

Kululu clenched his fist. She had made a mistake though. She had given him power and taught him how to use it. He would make sure he survived.

"You...You don't hate me now, right? You're not going to break up with me?" Mois was so worried.

Kululu walked towards her, trying to act like himself and not terrified. He brought his hand up and Mois assumed it was to caress her cheek. She smiled.

But instead a crystal rose from the floor and trapped her in it. Kululu was using the dark energy from the ring.

"It's over. Stay here, demon." Kululu said coldly. "I'm not going to die here like the others."  
Mois's eyes were wide as she tried to break out of the crystal. But her power was too strong. It had been the power she had given him after all. "Stop it! What are you doing? What do you mean? I thought you loved me!" Mois cried, not even holding herself back from sobbing.

It hurt to see her like that. Kululu almost took the crystal away. But he held himself back. _Her tears are just lies. She's a demon. She conned you. Remember?_ He was shaking. He was so scared. He was panicking.

She wasn't even taking the face of the person he had loved. He had actually fallen in love with a heartless demon.

"I'm not letting you con me. You might have for a while. But I'm gone. I...I won't kill you though, demon. I can't. Because I truly did love you." Kululu tried to think of it as a past tense. "Stay here forever."

He turned away opening a portal to the outside world.

"Good-bye, Mois." He said as she cried behind him. He then closed the portal himself after jumping through, imprisoning her there and banishing her.

Mois's sobs were loud enough for the entire demon world to shake.

* * *

Kululu broke most of the stuff in his house. Anything that she had touched. He didn't want to be reminded.

He was just wracked with nervousness, panic and fear. He had been vomiting more and more thinking about what could have happened to him.

But after a few days, most of the fear was out of him and he was just curled up on the floor crying. She had done the unthinkable- conned Kululu. But he had truly loved her, and although he had broke up with her to save his life, he desperately wanted her back.

"Maybe I could have convinced her not to kill me...No, she was a demon. She definitely would have. I mean I was just like the rest of them. She seduced me and then brought me to her home. Just like them..." Kululu cried.

More than anything in the world, more than the power he now had, he wanted her touch, her kiss, back. Her smile wasn't near him anymore and couldn't ever be.

He loved her so much, but she would never be his.

Kululu cried not sure if she had ever been the girl he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Mois eventually managed to break out of the crystal. But it took a long time. She moped for many years.

 _The person I thought loved me for me and I loved more than anything betrayed me._ He had been just like the rest, only liking the cute part of her. She had been conned. Unlike the rest of the men she had given Kululu everything, power, her heart, anything he would have wanted from her.

She knew she might never get those things back. And although she moped, she still held hope that there was a person out there for her.

No, she became obsessed with it. She would find love, real love this time.

"You know, I heard that there's a witch who makes amazing love potions. Natsumi Hinata. I hear that she's the greatest love witch ever." A group of demons sarcastically gossiped amongst themselves. Natsumi's failures had even become heard in the demon plane.

Mois listened in. _Natsumi, huh?_ This was her chance! If she had a love potion someone would love her no matter what.

She could have the love she desired so much. The past would be behind her. She would find someone better than Kululu had been.

 _No matter what I'll find you Natsumi. And you'll save me from the loneliness that inhabits my soul._ Mois vowed, searching a way to free herself from her home. She just needed to wait for the next portal.

* * *

 **Present time**

Dororo was the first person to charge at Mois. He was the one who knew dark magic the best. Soldiers of the dead appeared almost immediately and swatted him away, hitting his battered body as he tried to dodge, he was eventually thrown to the floor.

"Dororo!" Koyuki held him. Dororo had been no match for Mois's demon powers. She pulled an antidote out of her pocket, hoping to heal him. "I'll destroy her for you." She swore.

"Oh no you don't. We're banishing her again." Kululu quickly blasted Koyuki with his headphones, causing her to fall asleep.

Saburo looked confused as Kululu put their own side to sleep. "Kululu, demons are evil." He pointed out.

"I know." Kululu said glumly.

 _Ah...She's his ex and a demon, but he might still be a little in love with her. That's why he's trying to end this without bloodshed._ Saburo realized.

"If you're trying to take her back to the demon plane to banish her without bloodshed, you might end up dead yourself." Saburo reminded, "Likely it won't work, banishing her."

Kululu frowned and nodded to himself, "I know. But I'm stuck. I'm the one who banished her before, so I'm the only one who knows how to do it and has the power to do it again. But likely she'll kill us all before that happens. But I can't kill her, and I can't let you guys do it either. When we were together she was a very important part of my life and I did love her. Even though she's a demon I don't want her to die." Kululu admitted.

Saburo nodded, "Fine. I'll stand back then while you sort this out. If you die it's your own mistake."

"Agreed." Kululu nodded.

"So you've turned traitor and you won't let us fight her?" Giroro realized, "I'll enjoy getting you out of the way so I can get to her." He jumped up to the balcony where Kululu was to fight him.

"Ku, I know all your weaknesses. Even if you're fighting for your pathetic idea of love you won't last." Kululu said.

"I think we're both on equal terms at the moment though." Giroro snidely said, "After all aren't we both fighting for our twisted versions of love?"

"Compare me to you again and I will slap you upside the head. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu threatened. "And no, that doesn't make us anywhere near equal. Because I'm still a heck of a lot smarter than you."

He pulled out a remote. He didn't even need to fight Giroro. He could just zap him to oblivion.

Sure, he had electricity magic, but it was much more fun to zap him with the chip he had implanted in him during one of his experiments in Giroro's sleep.

Giroro started screaming as he was electrocuted. "W-what...What did you do?"

"Only what I'm known best for. Being a jerky creep! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu grinned.

"No...I won't let this make me fall. I need to stop her from killing Natsumi." Giroro groaned.

"She kills Natsumi and there's no real loss." Kululu shrugged. He used his dark magic, the black snakes entwining themselves around Giroro. It squeezed him, constricting him on the ground as he fell. He tried to struggle free, but he couldn't.

"Told ya you'd be easily beaten. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu said. He walked away. Natsumi was next on his hit list after all.

He had to make sure she didn't kill Mois. He knew she was probably too weak to kill her, but just in case.

He might have been conned by Mois, but he'd still protect her from actual harm.

* * *

Natsumi was shaking. Mois was a demon lord? She had been conned this whole time.

"You betrayed me." Natsumi accused, "You pretended to like me, to believe in me this entire time. But demons don't have emotions. You just wanted my energy and to kill me."  
"Who made up that concept? That I don't have emotions?" Mois asked, "I have just as much feelings as you and Giroro. I can love, I can cry, I can smile. Just because I'm a parasite doesn't make me have less emotions. You could say, do your fact checking!" Mois frowned.

"You could be lying!" Natsumi reminded.

Mois sighed and walked towards Natsumi, her staff glowing black filled with dark magic. "You know I really did want a love potion. I don't really want to attack you, but I don't want you to report me being a demon. I've trusted before and been trapped in the demon plane for years in a crystal because of it..." She raised her staff ready to strike Natsumi and kill her. Natsumi tried to defend herself, putting her arms in front of her. She was too betrayed to fight. All of her friends were dropping like flies around her.

"But...I really did care about you. So...If you can give me a reason to trust you, I won't...Kill you. Please tell me if we're friends." Mois was giving Natsumi a chance.

 _That's awfully terrible. Say I'm her friend and she won't kill me?_ Natsumi thought to herself. Still she wondered if she should take it. Was Mois just desperately afraid of being trapped again. Was she just needing a friend? Natsumi wondered if she should take Mois's offer or if this was a demon trick.

She knew demons were evil. She had fought one before. She had been taught all her life that demons were evil.

" _Be true to yourself."_ She remembered Giroro telling her. Giroro's voice was in her head.

 _Ah I get it. If I die it should be without any regrets. I should be honest to what my heart wants me to do. After all magic from the heart is the purest._ She pushed Mois away from her.

"You're a demon lord. One of the most powerful and evil creatures in the universe. All my life I've been told you'll kill me and that you have no emotion. You live off of stealing energy from others." Natsumi reminded.

"I'm sorry." Mois apologized.

"But the girl I met at school was honestly scatter-brained and believed in me despite me being in fact the worst witch ever at making love potions. I made mistakes, like telling you your true love was Keroro when I was just lying..."

Mois was shocked at this news.

"She was kind and curious about the world happy to learn anything she could and wanting to be a witch. And as a failure of a witch myself I related to her." Natsumi continued, "Who knew she was a failure because she wasn't a witch at all and instead a demon? It's kind of funny. You had so much power, Mois, you just needed to embrace it."

"Huh?" Mois asked.

"I...I know you might be tricking me, but I have to listen to my heart. And my heart says we're friends. The person I am wouldn't abandon someone in need begging for affection and validation. Even if they are trying to kill me. So I will believe you, don't kill me or my friends and I'll keep your identity a secret." Natsumi outstretched her hand in friendship.

Mois looked scared for a moment. And the fear was more honest than Natsumi had ever seen. She knew she was wrong about demons not having emotions. She took Natsumi's hand though.

"I'm...I'm so happy. I never thought someone would actually want to be my friend like this!" Mois hugged her.

Natsumi hugged back as Mois sobbed.

Kululu ran towards them, unaware that they had made up and Natsumi wasn't actually going to kill Mois. Natsumi pushed Mois off to see what Kululu would do.

To her surprise, he didn't look like he was going to kill Mois. "She's harmless to you, Natsumi! Most of Mois's targets are men. She won't kill a girl like you. So don't hurt her." He tried to lie, to con her. He did believe that Mois might kill Natsumi but he didn't want Mois attacking her.

"Um...Natsumi and I have-" Mois tried to reassure Kululu, but Natsumi covered her mouth.

"Nah, let's see how this will play out." She whispered to her. She knew Kululu and Mois had used to date, and although she didn't know the history between them she knew Kululu had known Mois was a demon lord and not told anyone. That meant he cared for her safety, and she knew more than anything Mois wanted love.

Even if it was with a horrible person like Kululu, if Natsumi could set them up together she knew Mois would be happy and she would truthfully make it up to her for lying to her about being good at making love potions.

Maybe she could just naturally match make.

"No! I don't believe you! I'm going to kill her because she's an evil emotionless demon!" Natsumi yelled, pretending. She grabbed Mois and fake strangled her.

"EEEK!" Mois pretend screamed, doing as Natsumi said and playing along.

Saburo watched and tried not to chuckle to himself. He liked Kululu fine, but he deserved to get played.

"How are you hurting her? This doesn't make sense! She should be stronger than you!" Kululu rubbed his forehead.

"Wait, Natsumi, I'll help you take her down." Saburo offered running towards Natsumi and Mois and playing along in their pretend act. "I can't just keep watching."

Mois fell to the ground as Saburo stage-slapped her.

"Wait, Saburo I thought you said you'd stand back and not hurt her!" Kululu reminded.

"I changed my mind." Saburo smiled, "After all, she's not putting up much of a fight."

"Stop it! I'll make sure she won't kill anyone. We'll just banish her, just don't hurt her!" Kululu begged running in between Mois and Natsumi.

"Why do you care? Weren't you the one lecturing us on how emotionless demons were?" Natsumi pointed out. "I mean you dated her. Shouldn't you know she's evil?"

"I know! I know! But I still...I still love her! She might not have emotions, but even if she conned me the time she was with me meant something to me. I don't want her to die. And if you try to hurt her I'll have to take you down." Kululu threatened, "I already put Fuyuki, Keroro, Koyuki and Giroro to sleep after all."

"You love me, Kululu? But you were the one who banished me before! You broke up with me!" Mois reminded him, "If you love me why would you do that?" She was bitter.

"Mois, I'm dealing with some people who want to kill you right now. We'll talk about your attempt on my life, later. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu reminded her.

"What attempt on your life? I never tried to kill you. Heck, I gave you powers so you could protect yourself from me in case the power imbalance ever bothered you. And you used it to trap me in a crystal like a jerk-face!" Mois reminded him.

Kululu seemed annoyed that she didn't even remember trying to kill him. "Remember your little room filled with dead boyfriends? Yeah, I didn't want to join them. Ku, ku, ku. Starting to remember how you brought me into your world to kill me?"

Natsumi and Saburo looked awkward. They were fighting again.

"Well then you won't have a problem with me killing her now then, right?" Natsumi summoned fire magic into her hand knowing that it wouldn't hurt Mois at all since she was a demon. She gave a smile and flung it at Mois.

Mois pretended to fall over.

"Stop that! I don't even care if she tried to kill me. I'm still not letting her get hurt." Kululu crouched over to Mois, "You...You all right? I haven't ever seen you this weak..."

"No...It hurts..." Mois moaned, pretending. If he wanted to be conned, well, he was going to get conned. "Please...As I die, I want to tell you something...The truth."

"I already know the truth. You don't have to tell me how you tried to kill me." Kululu clutched Mois's hand, wondering how he was supposed to heal a demon. She was bleeding. He was unaware this was more illusion magic on her part.

"I never tried to kill you, Kululu. The people who were my ex's I only told them we were dating to lure them there. They summoned me to sleep with me or things like that, it was disgusting. And they weren't the sorts of people who only propositioned demons. I thought it would be better to rid the world of them. I'm sorry for showing you instead of telling you, I thought you needed to see the real me. I didn't understand that you might assume I'd do the same thing to you. I'm sorry, I truly don't understand human emotions. I'm sorry that the real me wasn't something you liked." Mois pretended to be slipping off into death as Natsumi coached her from behind Kululu.

"They wanted to use you? To hurt you?" That kind of made a little sense. Mois was always big on justice and killing people who had wronged other people. Called herself a demon of justice. Had he really misinterpreted everything? But he was still so scared that he was nothing to her, that she felt he had wronged her and was going to kill him. Even though he was scared for his life, he still couldn't turn off his love for her though. "I did like the real you. In fact I still love you, Mois. I just don't want you to kill me." Kululu held her hand tightly. "I love you so much. I just...Was I really wrong this whole time? Did I just panic and think you were going to kill me?"

He should have been smart enough to know this. Nobody could fake the level of genuineness that Mois had. She had sparkles for goodness sake! What kind of thing with no emotions could sparkle? Nothing. So she must have emotions.

"Yes." Mois said, "But it's all right. Maybe our relationship just wasn't meant to be. You were always very scared."

"Maybe it was though! Maybe I'm just bad at these things! Maybe even if the risk is death I should have tried harder to understand you. I wish...I wish you had lived longer so I could make it up to you..." Kululu was trying not to cry.

"Kululu...If I live, would you love me? Would you try things over again with me? Would you date me again?" Mois asked.

Kululu nodded. "I would. I've always loved you and I will again. Just...Please...Make it through this...Survive!"

"K." Mois stood up completely fine. The blood disappeared her illusion cracking.

Kululu gaped.

"And scene!" Saburo clapped, "You just got played Kululu!"

"That was so funny. You were so afraid she suddenly died from my fire magic...Hahaha!" Natsumi laughed, "No me and Mois made up. Because I trust that she has emotions and am a better friend than you were a boyfriend."

Kululu gaped just in shock, his glasses had cracked. Well, now he could at least say he got conned by a demon at least once.

"I'm so glad you still love me Kululu! I had no idea! I thought you hated me. All I wanted was you to apologize and really accept me. And that happened!" Mois giggled. "Guess I don't need a love potion anymore."

"Not like Natsumi could have made you one anyway." Saburo shrugged, "She's not very good at making them."

"Why...?" Kululu asked. Why had Saburo and Natsumi played him? He knew Mois's motives but not theirs.

"Mois looked like she still wanted to be with you. I doubted you'd get back together unless you were conned." Natsumi shrugged.

"I just thought it was funny." Saburo honestly told him.

Kululu just continued gaping as Mois picked him up and snuggled with him, completely happy. Kululu just continued staring off in vast silence and humiliation.

At least he had Mois back though and she was safe. So a part of him was sort of thankful and happy.

Giroro came crawling down the stairs, finally free from the black magic, moving through sheer willpower.

"I'll protect you, Natsumi, from the demon, even if it costs me my life..." He groaned.

"Actually Natsumi and me made up and now I'm dating Kululu again." Mois told him.

Giroro gaped too. How much had he missed? And what was going on?  
He had underestimated Natsumi. He didn't know how she had done it, but she had.

"Thanks Natsumi! Maybe you don't have to be good with magic. You're just good with love in general!" Mois giggled.

Natsumi grinned. That was enough for her.

* * *

 **Still have to resolve the Gironatsu.**

 **Anyway please review.**


	9. Deception

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Next chapter will be the last! Hopefully you've been enjoying the story.**

* * *

Everything was just like a whirlwind. Natsumi's life, was well odd.

It had all started after meeting Giroro too. She had just wanted to make her crush fall in love with her, not get wrapped up in a fight with a demon lord and a war between familiar's and humans. But both had happened to her life.

Her familiar wanted to end the symbiotic relationship with humanity and although she was slowly trying to bond with him and sooth his anger with humanity, he was still an invader. Her friend was actually a demon lord who lived off of a parasitic relationship with humans.

Why did she have to get wrapped up in this weirdness? It was all just so odd. All she wanted to do was win over Saburo's heart.

That was all. But now she was keeping the secret about a demon in the world and an oncoming war.

One of the strange things that Natsumi had learned in her adventures though was that real relationships -like the friendship she and Giroro shared, took work. She and Giroro met every night to eat sweet potatoes and talk, just chat about their interests and just the journey of their friendship was rewarding.

 _If I had fallen for Giroro instead of Saburo, if I had been successful with love potions, I might have never learned more about him and gone on that journey to expand our relationship._ Natsumi realized.

She loved her love potions, she felt a determination swelling through her to succeed at them, maybe because she was so crummy with them, but maybe they weren't the right way to develop relationships with people.

"Do...Do you think you would have rather used a love potion to find love?" Natsumi asked Mois, the only other person who supported her work with love potions.

Mois thought for a moment. She had originally come to the human world specifically for Natsumi's love potions, but it wasn't Natsumi's potion that had gotten her back together with Kululu. "I think it might have been easier. But I don't think me and Kululu would have ever worked out are bumps and problems under a love potion." Mois answered.

 _So love potions can't fix things. Communication can._ Natsumi realized. And she was doing pretty well with Saburo at the moment. He sometimes liked talking to her and watching Mutsumi's shows with her. For some reason he was a huge fan.

Maybe it was time to throw away her love potions and move on. Maybe love wasn't something that was meant to be meddled with magic.

* * *

"I've decided to get rid of my love potion supplies." Natsumi confessed to Giroro when she was back at her home, "I think real relationships take work. The journey is something that love potions can't imitate."

Giroro grinned and smiled at Natsumi. She had finally reached the conclusion all on her own! Had the fight with Mois helped her discover that? "I knew you'd come to the right conclusion. That's what I love about you." Giroro complimented.

"Excuse me?" Natsumi asked.

"I mean, that's what I admire about you? Did I say love? Hahah, no I didn't. Didn't say anything, just a mistake." Giroro tried to desperately back-peddle as he started sweating.

Natsumi giggled a bit. Giroro was so easily embarrassed. She didn't see any reason for him to be embarrassed but it was still kind of funny and cute. It made him look less like the intimidating soldier that he tried to appear to be.

Keroro popped up between them. "Ohhh! I heard you! You said you loved her! Awww, Giroro in love-!" Keroro was beaten up by Giroro.

Natsumi snickered. She didn't really think it was true, but the way Giroro was presenting himself made it sound like he had a bit of a crush on her.

It was funny.

* * *

"You like Mutsumi, right?" Saburo asked Natsumi.

Natsumi nodded. "He's a great celebrity!"

"I have two free tickets to one of his concerts. He could always use more fans like you." Saburo winked and handed her the tickets.

"A-are...Are you asking me out?" Natsumi blushed.

Saburo waved his hands, "No! I just want him to be supported by as many fans as possible. Bring a friend or something."

Natsumi nodded at the instructions. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't go with Saburo, but she was excited at the aspect of seeing Mutsumi.

 _Who should I bring then? Mois? Koyuki?_ Both of them were her friends. But her mind rested at Giroro.

She had never been to one of Mutsumi's concerts but she knew he used a variety of magic. For some reason she felt if something did go wrong with that magic, Giroro would be the best bet to bring. He tried to act almost like her protector instead of a familiar. And although he wanted to start a war with humanity, for some reason Natsumi knew in her heart that Giroro would always protect her.

She grasped the tickets in her hand and headed off to Giroro.

"Want to go to one of Mutsumi's concerts with me?" She suggested.

"M-me?" Giroro asked and blushed. Going to a concert with Natsumi sounded almost like a date. Was she asking him on one? "I suppose I'm free..."

"Great. The concert is tomorrow. You better not try to fight anyone!" Natsumi smiled. Hopefully the concert would be as great as it was on TV.

* * *

Natsumi and Giroro stood in front of a stage along with many other people to see the famed celebrity wizard. A man dressed in expensive looking garbs and a mask so you couldn't see his face stepped onto the stage, magic dripped out of his wand conjuring up all sorts of things -fire magic, light magic, any sort of magic. Animals were summoned and plants.

"It's so amazing...I've never seen anyone this powerful." Natsumi listened to his voice drip his sweet sweet words as she stood next to Giroro.

Giroro just watched Mutsumi. It was mighty impressive, but something was off. _I shouldn't be impressed is the thing. This level of magic doesn't mean anything to me. I mean it's not like its Natsumi up there._ But for some reason Giroro couldn't keep his eyes away. And that's what concerned and worried him.

This wasn't normal for him. After all this wasn't fighting or warfare.

"If you wish to have your name spelled in the sky, please toss your money at the stage. The person who gives the most money will have their name written magically by Mutsumi himself!" Loudspeakers droned.

Natsumi pulled out her money. She'd do anything the celebrity wizard told her.

"Wait." Giroro pulled at Natsumi's hand before she could toss the money. "Doesn't this seem a little strange?"

"Why does it seem strange?" Natsumi asked.

"Someone with so much magic shouldn't need to ask for money." Giroro tried to pinpoint his discomfort. He closed his eyes but felt the need to open them to see the beautiful man again.

 _Wait a minute...I can't close him off to my senses. Isn't that a sort of magical power? Manipulation magic?_ Giroro tried to figure out how this guy was getting into his psyche. Eventually he pressed on his ears, trying to drown out the sound.

The magic started wavering once Giroro closed off his ears. It was primarily illusion and sound magic.

"Natsumi, plug your ears. The illusions will start wavering." Giroro instructed.

Natsumi did as she was told. Her eyes widened in shock at Mutsumi's deception. "Sound magic! But that's illegal."  
"I'm sorry I know he was your idol." Giroro tried to tell her.

"No! I'm going to the source! After this show I'm going to confront him. If he's been using sound magic to deceptive to us, his fans just to get money I'll punch whatever jerk did this." Natsumi grit her teeth.

Giroro nodded. _This must be a date! After all my dream date would be Natsumi punching people!_ He still wasn't sure though.

* * *

After the concert ended, Natsumi managed to slip backstage among the crowd. Thanks to Giroro's military knowledge he helped her be more stealthy.

"Good show. I made a lot of money today." Natsumi heard Mutsumi's voice. She ran around the corner to see Mutsumi take off his mask to reveal Saburo.

"S-saburo?" Natsumi asked.

 _Oh no...Natsumi's crush. She'll like him even more now!_ Giroro realized.

"You shouldn't be backstage." Saburo leaned on his table.

"You're Mutsumi." Natsumi accused.  
"The one and only celebrity." Saburo admitted, "Shocked?"

"Yes! But...You never trusted anyone to tell them? You didn't trust me? Not only that but you invited me to a concert to use sound magic on me! Sound magic is evil, it's illegal. It's deceptive, it takes control of its victims!" Natsumi accused.

"So do love potions." Saburo shrugged, "And of course I didn't tell you. But I suppose if anyone would find out, it's ideal that it would be you. After all you like both Saburo and Mutsumi so you probably just like me more..."

"I don't! Don't think that just because I had a crush on you will let me forgive that you're using sound magic." Natsumi frowned at him. So he knew she had a crush on him and had never said anything? He wasn't a cute rebel, he was just a mean one. No wonder he was Kululu's friend. "I can't believe you conned me. For what?"

"The world runs on cash." Saburo shrugged, "It's not a pure motive but its a normal one. Anyone else who had the guts would probably try to become a famed celebrity like me."

Natsumi punched him. "I didn't see you for who you were. You care more about yourself than others."

"I never made a secret of that, Natsumi. I have a history of firing my familiars for goodness sake because they're boring!" Saburo rubbed his cheek, "But I was just a phase to you. I suppose I should have suspected you wouldn't like what I was doing."

Natsumi glared at him. She was so over him. She was so glad she hadn't made him fall in love with her, because then she'd be stuck with him. "It's over."

"What is?" Saburo asked.

"My obsession with you." Natsumi stuck her nose in the air and walked away. "Come on Giroro."

Giroro just looked back and forth between Natsumi and Saburo. Was this a dream? Natsumi had chewed Saburo out!

 _I shouldn't have ever doubted Natsumi. She has a clear sense of right and wrong. She wouldn't be biased towards people who do wrong just because she likes them._ Giroro smiled. This was his Natsumi. A warrior of right.

Maybe humans were all like that. Maybe that's why the relationship between them was truly symbiotic.

He didn't know, but he followed after her.

* * *

He still didn't know if he and Natsumi were on a date. After all, whatever they were doing hadn't ended after the concert. Instead Natsumi in an angry huff had passed every cake and ice cream shop and demanded for Giroro to get her something.

Giroro was more than happy to treat her. Eventually they found themselves on a swan boat in the lake, just kind of relaxing as Natsumi tried to sooth herself from the anger she felt at Saburo.

"Thanks for not being impatient with me for being angry at that jerk!" Natsumi smiled at Giroro. He might have been technically her enemy, but he was a good friend. She was right to bring him.

"No problem. Anger is a natural emotion, and your anger is beautiful in its own way. It makes you stronger." Giroro complimented. He was unaware he was hitting on her, but Natsumi blushed.

She avoided eye contact for a moment. "Heh. I didn't realize it, but it's just us two here, isn't it? Right in the middle of the lake, it's kind of..."

 _Romantic?_ Giroro thought to himself, _Is she going to say romantic?_

"Nice. I think maybe we're very alike. Like two halves of a whole, that's why even though you want to stop humanity and familiar's relationships, I still feel comfortable with you." Natsumi admitted.

"So you...like me?" Giroro tried not to jump to conclusions.

"Sure." Like wasn't a necessarily romantic word after all.

Giroro blushed. So this was definitely a date. He tried to sit up straighter and present himself as cooler. "I...I uhh like you too." He tried to confess.

"Cool." Natsumi said absent-mindidly. She didn't really understand what he was trying to say. "I'm glad that when I summoned a familiar it was you." She grinned at him, "Pity that if you stop the summoning of familiars between humans and familiars there won't be any other relationships like ours." She tried to possibly convince him to stop.

Giroro thought for a moment. That was right! There wouldn't be anymore romances like there's. "I didn't think about that..."

"And what will happen to our relationship after a war starts? Will we never see each other again?" Natsumi continued.

"I suppose..." Giroro didn't want that.

"I wish there was a way to fix that. You know, like not having a war because there is good things about our partnership." Natsumi reminded. She yawned, draping her arm around Giroro as if to unnerve him, or better yet give him the clue to stop fighting her and making her into his enemy.

Giroro sweated. She was wearing him down. "Fine! Fine, I get it! I...I don't want to fight you, Natsumi. I like our partnership. I like us." Giroro told her.

"Good." Natsumi smiled, taking her arm off of him much to his disappointment.

Giroro slowly put his hand next to hers, inching closer, he eventually put his hand on top of hers, and then wrapped his fingers around hers, holding her hand. If this was a date it had to be at least a little romantic after all.

Natsumi noticed, glancing at their hands, and then glancing at Giroro. He was avoiding eye contact, but something about holding his hand was nice.

So she let it continue. It wasn't a bad feeling after all.

And the two looked at the lake. The water was shimmering beautifully. Everything was so peaceful.

If all the conflicts would have ended there, Natsumi would have been happy.

"Is that a familiar flying towards us?" Natsumi asked narrowing her eyes. A keronian like Giroro seemed to have artificially wings attached to him.

Giroro looked over. "Garuru! What's he doing here?"

The keronian stopped in front of the boat. He barely noticed that Natsumi and Giroro were holding hands. "Giroro. So this is where you were."  
"Do you know him?" Natsumi asked.

"He's my older brother." Giroro frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"The Keroro platoon hasn't reported back on the mission so they've been relieved of duty. I am here to retrieve you and start the war. I have planted the first seeds of violence. But if you were in no real danger...You were just cozying up to a human girl..." Garuru twitched. His brother was fine! He had been so worried and Giroro had just been flirting? He was so angry.

"You will be taken out of the picture. We will bring you back to our world by force, Giroro." Garuru pulled out a gun.

Natsumi ducked out of the way. Giroro's brother was attacking?

"The humans will all die. I won't let you stand in our way." Garuru threatened. And he shot his gun.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	10. Resolve

**It's the end of this story. Originally this chapter was going to be more epic, but then it became a little humorous cuz I had a kind of bad day.**

* * *

"Natsumi!" Giroro managed to pull Natsumi down to help her avoid the bullet. He then jumped on top of the boat.

"I see your using normal guns, brother. You must have killed the human you contracted with on this plane." Giroro summoned his guns around him. "Natsumi head back home, you've got to warn everyone about my brother showing up."

"I...I think they already know..." Natsumi told him, reading a text message from Keroro begging for her to come home because he was getting his butt kicked.

"Heh. Although it would be with our beliefs to kill the human I contracted with, instead our platoon locked them up so we could keep our power." Garuru threw his gun to the ground. "I also got some sort of gun like power." He pointed to Giroro and made a finger gun. "Shoot." He ordered. Bullets appeared in his fingertips and shot towards Giroro.

Giroro dodged as Natsumi jumped into the water. They had to get back to their home. Maybe they could take Garuru, but Fuyuki was a weakling, he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against anyone in his platoon.

They ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Once they got back to the Hinata house, they saw Fuyuki, Tamama, Keroro, Koyuki, Dororo, Mois, Saburo and Kululu surrounded. Oddly enough the Garuru platoon hadn't targeted Momoka, who was possibly the person who had the most political power in the human world and would be the ones they would need to take their complaints too.

Maybe it hadn't occurred to them. They probably took one look at her shrine to Fuyuki and became confused and unsettled and left the poor girl alone.

Either way, the Garuru platoon wasn't her problem.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo." Pururu, a pink-ish keronian with a heart insignia apologized. She looked like she was their friend. "We thought you were dead. But if you come peacefully we're sure we can make it look like you were war prisoners instead of just slacking off with the report."  
"You did what, Keroro? You never reported back?" Giroro looked super annoyed with his leader.

"Got distracted. You see the human world has these cool toys on it -they're called Gundam! They have no magical properties whatsoever, but man...Garuru have you seen them? They're cool!" Keroro smiled.

Garuru pulled his finger gun and Keroro fell to the ground injured.

"I can not believe this idiocy." He groaned, "We will start the war with humanity even if you were unable to." He hissed.

"I would suggest running." Pururu whispered to Giroro and Dororo, "Most of our members besides me have a personal vendetta against each of you. If you intend to help the humans-"

"Which I do!" Dororo stated proudly. "I'm a traitor!"

"Told you Zeroro would be the one who would ruin it for all of us." Zoruru hissed to his leader, "He's a hippie!"

"You can't even say that with a straight face, cuz you've got no face!" Taruru teased. Zoruru punched him in his face.

Fuyuki ran up to Keroro, his friend. "Why are you doing this?" He cried to Garuru, "If you're problem is an unequal treatment between humans and familiars there really isn't one! There is a symbiotic relationship after all. It could be your choice to just stop making contracts. But you want magic, and your help with us benefits both of us."

Garuru didn't listen to the boy. He didn't believe anything a human would say. "Deal with each of them. I'll take the pink haired girl, my brother and that demon standing there." He pointed to Mois.

"Good luck." Pururu told him, "I'll deal with Keroro and Fuyuki."

And they all dispersed to attack.

* * *

The goal was to capture the Keroro platoon, but Tororo had no intention of capturing Kululu. Instead he wanted to kill, or maybe humiliate. It was his first time on the human world and he believed he was strong.

Kululu didn't seem very interested in his opponent in front of him. Instead he seemed to be trying to track Saburo and Mois on the field, make sure they were all right. But they were moving farther and farther away from him to keep tabs on them.

"I, am Tororo, your eternal rival. Pu, pu, pu." The tadpole declared.

Kululu didn't even listen.

"And I will humiliate you and beat you. Hey wait! Are you listening to me!" Tororo cried.

"No. Got better things to do than deal with a brat." Kululu said honestly.

Tororo stomped his feet on the ground annoyed. "This is why I hate you!"

"Excuse me? Do I even know you?" Kululu asked. To his knowledge he had never met this brat before. But he seemed to have quite a vendetta against him. Not like he could keep track of everybody he had been a jerk to!

"Pu, pu, pu. That cocky attitude, you think you'll win against me, don't you? Well, I'm different than I was on Keron. I now have magical power of my own..." Tororo laughed.

Kululu sat down and took out his laptop. This whole thing was pointless, might as talk some sense into these idiots and pull up his files on why the relationship between their two worlds was actually symbiotic. Maybe some of them would see the science on it.

"Stop ignoring me!" Tororo stomped his feet, "Fine, I'll use my magical power!"

Suddenly Kululu heard a voice in his head, _"Pu, pu, pu! It's so strong isn't it! Now you won't be able to ignore me! My voice will always be in your head~."_

"You got to be kidding me? Your super strong power is telepathy? Ku, ku, ku. That's pathetic. It does nothing offensive!" Kululu laughed.

" _I'll show you offensive!"_ Tororo said in his head and started swearing up a storm and using middle school humor to just annoy Kululu.

Kululu sighed. He raised his left hand with his ring and dark magic circled around Tororo.

"EEK!" Tororo was almost instantly beaten as he fell to the ground, surrounded by the dark magic. "Noo...This can not be.."

"Better believe it. Now I've got better things to do then deal with you." Kululu shrugged and walked away with his computer as Tororo shivered.

* * *

Saburo decided that his opponent would be the metal cyborg. He looked the toughest after all.

"You're years too young to take me on." Zoruru hissed, "My opponent will forever be Zeroro." Steel blades raised from the ground.

Saburo tried to conjure up something to defend himself, but it didn't work. After all Zoruru's power was to control metal itself. Saburo tried to leap back, but was cut up by the steel blades.

He fell to the ground, injured. Zoruru didn't offer a passing glance to him and instead ran off. He had a target to kill.

Kululu rushed up to his 'wave-buddy' "Geez, you're looking a little bit worse for wear. You think you can rest here while I stop all this?" Kululu asked.

Saburo nodded, "You get 'em." He gave a thumbs up.

Pururu, who had just left Fuyuki and Keroro, approached the two. "Why are you helping him?" She was curious. Saburo was a human so why should Kululu be helping. Could one be friends with the people who enslaved them?

"Because I've been trying to tell you all that there's nothing wrong with our relationship!" Kululu complained, "Here." He threw her some files, "Maybe you're smart enough to see the evidence in front of you. Tell me after reading that, is our relationship not symbiotic?"

Pururu read things carefully and looked shocked. If this was the case Garuru was completely wrong. And she was a big enough person to acknowledge her mistakes. She was kind enough. "I understand. I will try to get my platoon to realize the truth immediately. It will take some work getting the rest of the planet on board, but perhaps if someone more charismatic than you is preaching the message...I don't want us to make a grave mistake." Pururu realized.

She needed to talk to Garuru. Kululu nodded as he tended Saburo's wounds.

* * *

"So it's a fight between organic material and inorganic?" Dororo realized as he looked at Zoruru. Zoruru was trying to kill him and Koyuki, and his magic was primarily metal based. Dororo's was plant based.

"You made me this way! Don't you remember?" Zoruru cried, "It was thanks to you and your last master, my master was his target, that awful assassin. The battle you initiated left me like this. A monster...I've hunted you all these years for my revenge!"

"I can't say I remember that." Dororo rubbed his chin. Zoruru groaned.

"I'm going to kill you!" He charged at Dororo, ignoring the human by his side. Koyuki wasn't as important to him as his real target.

"Hey! Don't hurt my friend." Koyuki tried to parry his blows. "Dororo is a kind person, he sacrificed so much for me. He's helped me with so much!"

Dororo summoned plants to try to grab Zoruru before Zoruru ended up poking someone's eye out. But Zoruru just sliced through the thick weeds.

"Oh? He's sacrificed so much, huh! I don't have a body for goodness sake! I don't have a mouth!" Zoruru cried.

"Are you sure I'm the person you hate? Because I really don't remember you..." Dororo trailed off.

Zoruru's anger made him weak and not very good at aiming. As he charged at Dororo, Koyuki put her hands on the ground to use her natural connection with the earth.

"Metals, plants, minerals and all that good stuff. Please stop him from hurting anyone." She begged. An earth prison appeared around Zoruru as he screamed.

He could hurt nobody. The earth itself had willed it.

* * *

"Don't worry Natsumi, I'll protect you." Mois promised her friend.

 _That was my line!_ Giroro grit his teeth.

His brother was steadily approaching. "I'd worry more about yourself demon." He hissed, "After all your our key to stopping the relationship we have between us and the humans. You've been a parasite to us far too long. It's time for you to start giving back and grant us familiar's your powers. If we use demons to grant us magic there will be no need to ally ourselves with humans." Garuru reminded.

"Brother, you know that's dangerous!" Giroro cried. "How would you be able to control demons? Ask nicely?"

Garuru laughed for a moment. "The human I targeted to make a contract with was a light mage. They gave me an artifact to imprison demons. If we exploit the humans and take these artifacts we should get the power we need." he threw a crystal on the ground. It light up things brightly.

Mois screamed as the crystal imprisoned her. Imprisoned again! This was the worst.

 _Demons are always preyed upon by both worlds. They say we're the parasites but they're the ones who keep summoning us to get our powers. Maybe it would be for the best if the humans and familiars destroyed each other._ Mois had a dark thought as she was absorbed.

Garuru smiled. At least the demon was out of the way. He then turned to Natsumi. "Perhaps my brother will see the light once I kill you."

"Mois!" Natsumi seemed very worried for her friend. "You won't kill me. I won't let you. You're just a stupid frog like thing."

Garuru tried to shoot at Natsumi with his finger gun. Giroro pushed her out of the way, knowing her heartbreak at seeing her friend in trouble probably didn't help her think very much on the battlefield.

"I won't let you harm a single hair on Natsumi's head. She's my witch!" Giroro proclaimed. He didn't know if he could take on his brother, but his guns circled him.

It was a battle between two very different kinds of guns as Giroro tried to rush towards his brother and put all his magical energy into shooting.

Garuru didn't really understand why he was the enemy! His brother was supposed to idolize him. He had come to this world for him after all. Giroro would see the light once the human was dead.

"I don't want to harm you, but if I have to beat some sense into you I will." Garuru vowed.

Natsumi didn't want her friend to be hurt. "Giroro! Don't get injured just for me. I can fight my own battles."

Giroro turned to her, "Of course I'll risk my life to protect you! Don't you understand I care about you? I know he can and will kill you so I have to fight." Giroro made an anguished scream as Garuru hit him again with a bullet.

"But you'll go down in flames. You obviously can't beat your own brother." Natsumi told him.

"Thanks for believing in me." Giroro sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"I do believe in you! But I know if I had to fight Fuyuki I couldn't do it. Siblings were meant to try to kill each other." Natsumi told him, "So don't hurt your brother just for me. We might be friends, but I will fire you if I have to. You aren't my slave. I believe that this is a symbiotic relationship. You are your own person. You don't exist for me."

"I know that! I'm not doing this because I'm your familiar! I'm doing it because I love you! I don't want to see you harmed!" Giroro realized what he had yelled.

Natsumi covered her mouth, shocked. Giroro loved her?

Garuru hit his brother over the head and Giroro fell to the ground. "He is merely confused. He doesn't love a human." He insisted.

But Natsumi knew the truth now. Giroro was in love with her. Maybe he had always been, she didn't know. It had never occurred to her that a familiar could be in love with a human.

He had always supported her. Telling her the truth of what to embrace, complimenting her warrior spirit when nobody else had. Giving her advice. He was her friend. But was he something more?

 _Giroro...Don't die for me._ Natsumi realized he was. It had always been Giroro at her side, and Giroro who she could be her honest self with, who she could laugh with.

She loved him, she realized. Was it to late to acknowledge that?

She would embrace her warrior spirit for him and take out his jerk of a brother. Garuru was going down.

* * *

Tamama looked in front of him at his old student, the boy who had idolized him in a similar fashion to he did with Keroro, except (at least Tamama hoped) it was less gay.

"So the student tries to usurp the master?" Tamama asked, "But I don't understand! Aren't the humans your enemies? So why didn't you get Momocchi and fight her?"

"Momocchi?" Taruru realized his fatal flaw. The answer was he was just dumb. He had forgotten to invite her. He laughed awkwardly. "It doesn't matter!" He tried to cover up his mistakes. "What matters is that I have the chance to fight you! I have a similar power to you- eye beams. Let's see who's energy blasts are stronger."

"Fine. But if I win I want you to leave the human world alone." Tamama told him, "This is my turf!"

"Deal." Taruru nodded. His eyes glowed with a laser vision. "HERO BEAM!"

"TAMAMA IMPACT MISSION HERO STYLE!" Tamama yelled.

"Well oh yeah? TARURU LASER!" Taruru screeched.

Saburo, who couldn't move, stared in the background. There wasn't any magic going on! They were just competing over who could yell cooler names! This was just pathetic.

"You get 'em Tamama. I believe in you! You can come up with the cooler name!" Keroro was super supportive from the background, also pretty injured.

"SUPER MAIN CHARACTER BEAM!" Tamama yelled.

"Crap, I can't compete with that! I'm such an extra!" Taruru realized, falling to the ground crying.

Tamama snorted in glee.

* * *

Giroro was on the ground, but he and Natsumi were still connected. Natsumi focused on his strength, channeling it into her own. They were familiar and witch, and it was finally time to get more controlled and more powerful from his power.

She smiled. His love, she could feel it. Glowing with fire, her entire body was inflamed. And she charged at Garuru.

Garuru tried to expertly dodge, but whenever he shot at Natsumi Giroro's magical energy managed to shield her body. Their connection was strong.

"I will kill you, Garuru. Nobody hurts my friend uhh slash kind of person I have a thing with?" Natsumi had lost her mojo. "It doesn't matter though. I'll kill you!"

Garuru slumped to his knees. Natsumi was so much stronger than him and there was no way to beat her. He was going to die here, on the human world.

"Do it. You win. I can see why he fell in love with you. You're strong." Garuru complimented, "I can respect that."

"You just can't respect us humans, can you?" Natsumi glared, "Maybe it's because we have more love in our hearts than you." Fire was on her hand and she reached down to plunge it into Garuru's chest.

"STOP!" Pururu jumped in front of Garuru, "Don't hurt him! He has love in his heart too! I'm sure he'll abandon this when he listens to me."

"Umm..Listen I have a fight happening here..." Natsumi tried to talk to Pururu.

Pururu handed Garuru the files, "The relationship with the human world truly is symbiotic. Please listen to me, I don't want our race making a mistake that we'll regret for generations." She begged.

Garuru read the detailed report. His eyes widened. "I see...And if Pururu says it, I have to believe her."

Pururu nodded, taking credit for Kululu's work.

"Please let me heal Giroro and all the people we injured." Pururu begged, "That might quell your anger, right?"

Natsumi listened to Pururu. After all she was pretty nice. She nodded as Pururu went over to Giroro to heal him.

"And Mois?" She looked at the crystal the demon was caught in.

Reluctantly groaning, Garuru freed her too.

"Even if what Pururu says is true, and I'm sorry for trying to kill you then if you're my brother's love..." Garuru trailed off, "The undeniable fact is that familiars are unhappy with our conditions. That doesn't change even if it is a symbiotic relationship."

"I don't know what to do with that. I'm just a witch learning magic." Natsumi helped Giroro up, "I'd suggest renegotiating terms with Momoka, the Nishizawa heir. My brother can help too. He likes being nice to jerks. Always wants to make friends."

"And I suppose I can look into helping you find a way to contract with demons..." Mois wasn't happy about being trapped, "I understand being unhappy with the conditions presented to you. If you manage to allow me to have a voice and negotiate with you, I'll come back to your world and see if I can figure something out."

"You'd do that?" Garuru asked.

"Yes. But I expect like a billion apologies for trapping me! I do not like being imprisoned." Mois frowned. "You better make me actually like you, or I might change my mind."

Garuru gulped and nodded.

"But I would like things to be better between all three of our races." Mois concluded.

Garuru smiled. So this was the best possible outcome, right?  
"Garuru...Next time you come here, don't threaten Natsumi's life." Giroro rubbed his head, "I won't ever hold back if you threaten her."

"I understand." Garuru nodded. "I will take my platoon and go back home then. I'll look up this Momoka and try to figure out how to bring up the subject of negotiating with a demon."

"Just mention that I've already given power to one of you! My boyfriend is a familiar! That's why I want your world to be okay." Mois smiled.

"Boyfriend?" Garuru looked around...Who?

"Kululu!" Mois smiled.

Garuru paled. That made sense. Kululu would date a demon. What a little jerk.

"I'm...I'm going to go..." He leaned over, "Let's run, Pururu."

Pururu nodded. The two of them gathered up the remains of their platoon and left.

And the humans and the familiars were left in a weird sort of peace, despite the fact that most of them had almost died.

"I'm glad that ended rather well." Giroro hadn't expected that ending, but he was happy.

"Didn't know you loved me." Natsumi smiled, "I guess that's your reason for staying on this world, huh?"

Giroro blushed. He had forgotten he had confessed that. "Um...Well, I meant love in the sort of sense with a familiar and a witch..." He tried to make an excuse.

Natsumi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It's all right. I understand. You're lucky I like you a bit too."

Giroro was speechless. "...Really?"

"A little bit. I suppose a relationship between us because of our differences is going to take a lot of work though. But I'm willing if you are..." Natsumi was almost shy.

"Always. I'm always willing." Giroro smiled, "This is one thing that magic shouldn't tamper with."

Natsumi nodded. And the two of them embraced.

* * *

 **A few months later**

The threat of a war with familiars was no longer an issue. The rebel forces and Momoka had managed to wrangle up an agreement and work to stop the familiars worries.

Although most people still thought demons were parasites, specifically since most of them weren't like Angol Mois, the familiars had allowed Mois to negotiate with them and given her a spot to talk to them. They had welcomed her as one of them and she was helping trying to bring the sickly children of their world and the weaklings into more of a symbiotic relationship with the demons. In return for their energy the children would get power.

The demons didn't much like this, but they wouldn't complain. Mois frightened even them after all, she had managed to actually bring humans back to their world which was the easiest place to absorb their power. And because of that she was powerful even by their standards. So they'd do what she said so they could keep their life.

The Keroro platoon remained with their human companions, trying to help their witch or wizard with their magic. Some of them grew into a comfortable friendship like Tamama and Momoka and some of them sometimes still tried to cause trouble, just so they could feel special. Like Keroro did.

Saburo never told anyone else that he was the wizard Mutsumi, but Natsumi kept his secret because she didn't want him arrested. She didn't forgive him for conning people though.

Dororo and Koyuki stayed as the best of friends. Dororo began to embrace the human world and the culture there, deciding to live there for the rest of his days and never return to the familiar world.

Kululu tried to maintain a long distance relationship with Mois. Although she was still a little bit mad at him for imprisoning her and banishing her at one point, she mostly took her anger out on Garuru, who had done a similar thing and now was in charge of maintaining relations with the demons. He was at her mercy.

Despite his wishes to stay by Saburo's side to look after him until Saburo no longer wished it, Kululu still kept a steady relationship with Mois, figuring out to connect the two worlds through the internet so familiars could choose their witches and wizards before contracting. Just like a bad dating website.

Most importantly, Natsumi transferred her class to the warrior class, charged with protecting society from threats she learned how to properly fight. Giroro supported her through all her expeditions and classes and they learned to actually work together as familiar and witch, along with working on the romantic aspect of their relationship.

It was a long process to get through their arguing, but Giroro truly loved Natsumi and Natsumi was becoming fond of Giroro herself, so they both became quite happy.

And the magic in the world enriched everybody's lives.

* * *

 **The epilogue was kind of vague, but at least the message is clear -relationships take work and can't be fixed or created by magic.**

 **Also Natsumi and Giroro are happy together.**

 **It's all resolved.**

 **The end!**

 **Please review.**


End file.
